Super Special 8 Mirror invasion
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: 8 years later Shadow Neo's permanent defeat, the next greatest adventure is about to start. Sailor Moon's dark side awakens and causes havoc in her path, are our heroes strong enough to overcome this new threat...?


**SUPER SPECIAL 8**

**Η ΕΙΣΒΟΛΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΘΡΕΦΤΗ**

**8 χρόνια μετά...**

Πέρασαν ήδη 8 χρόνια από τότε που ο Neo είχε νικήσει μια για πάντα τη σκοτεινή του πλευρά κι επιτέλους μπορούσε να ζήσει ελεύθερος μαζί με τη γυναίκα του και τα 2 παιδιά του τα οποία μεγάλωναν και έδειχναν να βαδίζουν στα χνάρια των γονιών τους. Όλοι οι αντίπαλοι της ομάδας είχαν εξοντωθεί, όλοι; Όχι. Υπήρχε ένας, ένας τελευταίος και ίσως ο πιο ύπουλος, ίσως πιο ύπουλος και από τν ίδιο τον Σκιώδη Neo...

Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια παρακολουθούσε στενά την ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών αλλά παγιδευμένη σε έναν καθρέφτη δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα περισσότερο. Όμως τώρα αποφάσισε ότι η στιγμή είχε έρθει και θα πραγματοποιούσε το σατανικό σχέδιό της.

Αργά τη νύχτα, ενώ όλοι κοιμούνταν, ο καινούριος εχθρός άρχισε την εφαρμογή του σχεδίου του. Την ίδια στιγμή η Usagi είχε έναν ταραγμένο ύπνο, έτρεχε συνέχεια στο άπειρο χωρίς κάποιον προφανή λόγο μέχρι που μπροστά της ορθώθηκε ένας καθρέφτης. Και το χειρότερο ήταν πως οι δυνάμεις της την εγκατέλειπαν σταδιακά γυρίζοντας προς τα πίσω με τον Ασημένιο Κρύσταλλο να σκοτεινιάζει και μια μορφή όμοιά της να δημιουργείται μέσα από το σκοτάδι...

Τι μπορεί να ζητούσε αυτή η νέα μορφή...; Ποιος ήταν ο σκοπός της και προς τι η απίστευτη ομοιότητα...; Πότε θα ερχόταν η μέρα όπου ο ιερός καθρέφτης θα έσπαζε σε χίλια κομμάτια...; Ποια άλλα μυστικά έκρυβε το Κουτί της Πανδώρας που άνοιγε ακόμα μια φορά...; Ο κόσμος που όλοι γνωρίζουμε θα καταρρεύσει...;

Κανείς δεν ήξερε με βεβαιότητα τι μπορούσε να συμβεί από εδώ και πέρα, όσο για την Usagi, ξύπνησε αναστατωμένη και μούσκεμα στον ιδρώτα από την ένταση, το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανε ήταν να σηκωθεί όρθια και να πάρει σιγά στο μπάνιο να ρίξει λίγο νερό στο πρόσωπό της, ωστόσο ο ήχος του νερού ξύπνησε την Kurai η οποία την περίμενε στην έξοδο:  
>-Usagi; Τι κάνεις τέτοια ώρα δεν κοιμάσαι;<p>

-Εε...; Συγγνώμη Kurai, μήπως σε ξύπνησα;

-Τέλος πάντων, λίγο κομμένη σε βλέπω, τρέχει τίποτα;

-Όχι...Τίποτα...

-Έλα άστα αυτά, από μένα δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς, είσαι κάτασπρη, μήπως είδες κανένα όνειρο;

-Η αλήθεια είναι ότι...είδα ένα όνειρο...Και πολύ παράξενο μάλιστα...

-Δε χρειάζεται να μου πεις. Κλείσε τα μάτια, θα μπω στο μυαλό σου και θα δω τι όνειρο ήταν αυτό.

Έτσι κι έγινε, η Kurai εισχώρησε στο μυαλό της αδερφής της και διαισθάνθηκε αμέσως τον κίνδυνο, παρόλα αυτά δεν της είπε τίποτα το ανησυχητικό για να μην την ταράξει περισσότερο.

-Ένιωσες τίποτα; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Usagi.

-Όχι μη φοβάσαι, ήταν απλά ένα όνειρο, πήγαινε να ξεκουραστείς. Ηρέμησε και για ότι χρειαστείς εγώ είμαι εδώ. Της απάντησε.

-Ευχαριστώ. Ήδη νιώθω καλύτερα, της είπε τότε εκείνη και αφού αγκαλιάστηκαν γύρισε η καθεμία στο κρεβάτι της.

Την επόμενη μέρα όμως η Kurai καθόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα, γι αυτό το λόγο τηλεφώνησε στο σπίτι του Neo και της Makoto:

-Καλημέρα Mako, εσύ;

-Καλημέρα Kurai, πώς και πήρες τόσο νωρίς;

-Πρέπει να σας μιλήσω, είναι εκεί ο Neo;

-Ναι εδώ είναι, συμβαίνει τίποτα;

-Θα σας πω. Μπορώ να έρθω από εκεί;

-Φυσικά και μπορείς, Θα σε περιμένουμε.

-Ωραία, τα λέμε από κοντά. Κάλεσε και τα υπόλοιπα κορίτσια εκτός από την usagi, θα σας πω το γιατί.

-Εντάξει, θα τα πούμε. Είπε τότε η Mako κλείνοντας, έπειτα είπε πάλι:

-Neo, είσαι εδώ;

-Εδώ είμαι αγάπη μου έγινε τίποτα; Είπε τότε αυτός βγαίνοντας από το γραφείο του.

-Πήρε η Kurai και μου είπε πως έχει να μας πει κάτι, μου ζήτησε μάλιστα να καλέσω τα άλλα κορίτσια αλλά όχι την Usagi.

-Για ποιο λόγο όμως...;

-Θα μας εξηγήσει από κοντά είπε.

Αμέσως λοιπόν η Makoto κάλεσε όλη σχεδόν την ομάδα η οποία μαζεύτηκε στο σπίτι τους με τη Minako να ξεκινά τη συζήτηση:

-Συμβαίνει τίποτα Kurai;

-Είναι παράξενο που είμαστε όλοι εδώ εκτός από την Usagi. Είπε και η Amy.

-Θα σας εξηγήσω αλλά πρώτα πες μου εσύ Rei, θα αισθάνθηκε κάποια αρνητική αύρα τώρα τελευταία έτσι;

-Ναι ακριβώς. Μια περίεργη αύρα, δεν μπορώ να την εξακριβώσω, ήμουν σίγουρη ότι θα την ένιωσες κι εσύ/

-Ανησυχώ με αυτά που ακούω...Τι είδες; Ρώτησε τότε ο Νέο γεμάτος αγωνία.

-Πες μας όμως γιατί η Usagi δεν έπρεπε να είναι εδώ τώρα;

-Ακούστε με παιδιά, η Usagi είδε χτες ένα όνειρο, ένα παράξενο όνειρο που για κακή μας τύχη είναι προφητικό...

-Προφητικό είπε; Έχει να κάνει με αυτήν την αύρα; Ρώτησε η Rei.

-Ακριβώς.

-Τι όνειρο ήταν αυτό; Μπορείς να μας δώσεις λεπτομέρειες; Ρώτησε πάλι ο Neo.

-Μπορώ να σας το δείξω. Κλείστε τα μάτια σας και θα δείτε. Τους είπε τότε η Kurai κι αμέσως όλοι έκλεισαν τα μάτια. Όταν η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, ο Neo είπε:  
>-Δεν το πιστεύω...Ήταν πολύ μεγάλη δύναμη...<p>

-Και το χειρότερο είναι πως αυτή η δύναμη στοχεύει την Usagi κυρίως.

-Είναι πράγματι απίστευτο...Συμπλήρωσε και η Minako.

-Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε...Πρέπει να μάθει...Πήρε το λόγο η Makoto με φανερή την αγωνία.

-Θα το μάθει. Αλλά όχι τώρα...Όλα στην ώρα τους, αυτό που προέχει τώρα είναι η προστασία της, θα κάνω ότι περνάει από το χέρι μου για να μην της συμβεί τίποτα κακό. Είστε μαζί μου;

-Τι θα γίνει όμως; Δεν μπορούμε να το κρατήσουμε κρυφό για πολύ. Είπε τότε η Rei.

-Θα γίνω η σκιά της. Εσείς όπως κι εγώ θα πρέπει να έχετε τα μάτια σας δεκατέσσερα.

-Λυπάμαι αλλά εγώ διαφωνώ με αυτό...Μπήκε τότε στη μέση ο Neo.

-Τι εννοείς; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Kurai γεμάτη περιέργεια.

-Αυτό που θέλω να πω είναι ότι πράγματι πρέπει να είναι κάποιος μαζί της αλλά όχι εσύ. Εσύ θα πρέπει να συγκεντρωθείς και να βρεις αυτόν που την κυνηγάει, μιας και είδες μέσα στο μυαλό της θα είσαι σε θέση να ανακαλύψεις περισσότερα.

-Δίκιο έχεις σε αυτό αλλά είναι αδερφή μου...

-Γι αυτό ακριβώς σου το λέω.

-Είναι ευθύνη και υποχρέωσή μου να την προστατέψω.

-Μπορεί να αναλάβει κάποιος άλλος να την προσέχει και μόλις βρεις ποιος είναι ο ύποπτος θα κινηθούμε εναντίον του.

-Δε νομίζεις ότι θα μας υποψιαστεί αν ο οποιοσδήποτε από εμάς την προσέχει; Εμείς είμαστε αδερφές οπότε είναι λογικό να είμαστε μαζί.

-Τότε έχω μια ιδέα.

-Σε ακούω.

-Εσύ δε θα έχεις πρόβλημα να είσαι μαζί της αλλά εγώ θα πρότεινα να την παρακολουθώ διακριτικά κι αν συμβεί τίποτα να επέμβω.

-Εγώ θα μείνω στη Rei για ένα διάστημα, μαζί θα μπορέσουμε να εντοπίσουμε τον εχθρό καλύτερα, θα της πω ότι θα πάω ένα ταξίδι για κάποιες υποχρεώσεις, θα καταλάβει, πηγαίνω συχνά για πνευματική εξάσκηση μερικές μέρες, όμως δεν μπορώ να την αφήσω μόνη.

-Και τι θα κάνουμε τότε; Ξαναρώτησε η Rei.

-Θα μπορούσες Neo να μου κάνεις μια μεγάλη χάρη;

-Αν μπορώ φυσικά. Απάντησε εκείνος.

-Ξέρω πως αυτό που θα σου ζητήσω είναι πολύ δύσκολο ειδικά τώρα με τα παιδια αλλά...Μπορείς σε παρακαλώ πολύ...να μείνεις μαζί της; Όχι πως δεν την εμπιστεύομαι αλλά με σένα θα είμαι πιο σίγουρη.

-Χμ...Τι λες κι εσύ μάτια μου; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo τη γυναίκα του σκεπτόμενος την πρόταση.

-Είναι πράγματι δύσκολο, αλλά η Usagi είναι σαν αδερφή μου δεν μπορώ να την αφήσω μόνη, ειδικά τώρα. Αν δεν είχα τα παιδιά θα πήγαινα εγώ στα σίγουρα οπότε θα έλεγα να πας.

-Εντάξει μάτια μου θα το κάνω. Μόνο να μου τα προσέχεις και αν τους πεις ότι τα αγαπώ πολύ εντάξει;

-Μείνε ήσυχος. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

-Σε ευχαριστώ Mako...Ειλικρινά...Της είπε τότε η Kurai συγκινημένη.

-Δεν είναι τίποτα. Οι φίλοι στα δύσκολα φαίνονται.

-Τότε θα πάω αύριο κόλας.

-Πολύ ωραία. Εσύ λοιπόν Kurai ετοίμασε τα πράγματά σου και σε περιμένω αύριο σπίτι μου να πιάσουμε δουλειά. Της είπε η Rei.

-Πολύ καλά. Θα ενημερώσω και την Usagi για το «ταξίδι» μου, χαίρομαι που όλα τακτοποιήθηκαν.

-Μπορείς να βασίζεσαι πάνω μας. Της είπε η Minako σε χαρούμενο ύφος.

-Σίγουρα. Συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Σας ευχαριστώ παιδιά. Απάντησε ξανά η Kurai πάντα στον ίδιο τόνο.

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα. Της είπε και ο Neo.

Έτσι λοιπόν η Kurai πήγε σπίτι κι αφού ενημέρωσε την αδερφή της για τα σχέδιά της, ετοίμασε μερικά πράγματα για τη μετακίνησή της. Από την άλλη ο Neo βρισκόταν σε βαθειά συλλογή αλλά και η Mako δεν πήγαινε πίσω:  
>-Με ανησυχεί αυτό. Ποιος μπορεί να κρύβεται από πίσω και γιατί να θέλει την Usagi;<p>

-Κι εμένα. Και το χειρότερο είναι ότι δεν μπορώ να νιώσω τη δύναμή της. Θα πρέπει να την κρύβει πολύ καλά...

-Προφανώς...να προσέχετε πολύ...Και οι δυο σας...

Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι του θετικά και έβαλε τα τελευταία του πράγματα μέσα στην τσάντα, μετά είπε:

-Λοιπόν μάτια μου, πηγαίνω.

-Στο καλό. Κι όπως είπαμε.

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, ο Neo έφτασε μετά από λίγα λεπτά στο σπίτι της Usagi όπου χτύπησε την πόρτα.

-Καλώς τον. Του είπε τότε εκείνη ανοίγοντας.

-Δεν άργησα ε;

-Καθόλου. Εγγλέζος στα ραντεβού σου όπως πάντα. Πέρασε μέσα.

Εκείνος μπήκε πιο μέσα και η Usagi συνέχισε:  
>-Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω γιατί επέμενε η Kurai να σε ξεβολέψει, λες και είναι η πρώτη φορά που μένω μόνη μου ή που πηγαίνει εκείνη για εξάσκηση. Τι κάνει η Mako; Τα πιτσιρίκια όλα καλά ή έχετε μάχες μέσα στο σπίτι;<p>

-Τρέχουν γύρω από το τραπέζι συνέχεια. Της απάντησε εκείνος γελώντας. Εσύ πώς τα πας; Όλα καλά;

-Κι εγώ όλα καλά.

-Πού α βολευτώ;

-Αφού λείπει η Kurai μπορείς να πας στο δωμάτιό της.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, θα σου κάνω παρέα όσο λείπει. Της είπε αυτός κι αφού βόλεψε την τσάντα του, κάθισε μαζί με τη φίλη του όλη τη μέρα μέχρι που ήρθε η νύχτα αλλά δεν έλεγε να πέσει για ύπνο ακόμα, σε αντίθεση με κάποια άλλη:  
>-Neo είμαι λίγο κουρασμένη, θα πάω να ξαπλώσω αν δε σε πειράζει.<p>

-Καμία αντίρρηση.

-Βολεύτηκες πάνω; Μήπως χρειάζεσαι βοήθεια; Να σου φέρω τίποτα;

-Μια χαρά βολεύτηκα, απλά λίγο νερό φέρε μου αν δε σου είναι κόπος.

-Έρχομαι αμέσως.

Αμέσως λοιπόν πήγε και του έφερε το νερό που της ζήτησε κι αυτός αφού το ήπιε κάθισε δίπλα της στο κρεβάτι. Τότε εκείνη του είπε:  
>-Μην κουράζεσαι μια χαρά θα είμαι.<p>

-Δεν είναι τίποτα μη φοβάσαι, από αγρυπνίες πάμε καλά.

-Όπως νομίζεις.

Τελικά την πήρε ο ύπνος και κοιμήθηκε, ενώ ο Neo πήγε στο κρεβάτι του, ξάπλωσε αλλά δεν κοιμόταν για να είναι έτοιμος για το οτιδήποτε. Από την άλλη η Usagi βασανιζόταν πάλι από εφιάλτες και σηκώθηκε πάλι έχοντας την ίδια αναστάτωση για να πιεί νερό, κάτι που ο Neo αντιλήφθηκε και είπε στον εαυτό του:

«Που πηγαίνει μέσα στη νύχτα...;» Και σηκώθηκε όρθιος

Ξαφνικά όμως ενώ πήγαινε να ανέβει τις σκάλες, την έπιασε ένας δυνατός πόνος στο πλευρό αναγκάζοντάς την να πέσει στα τέσσερα πιάνοντας το πλευρό της, αμέσως τότε ο Neo πετάχτηκε πάνω από την κραυγή και όταν είδε τι είχε συμβεί, την πήρε στα χέρια του και την ακούμπησε στο κρεβάτι της ρωτώντας;

-Έλα ξάπλωσε...Είσαι καλύτερα τώρα...;

-Όχι...Είναι σαν...κάποιος να μου σπάει τα κόκαλα...Του είπε έχοντας κλείσει τα μάτια από το δυνατό πόνο και ανασαίνοντας συνέχεια.

Τότε ο Neo αποφάσισε να της μεταβιβάσει ένα μικρό ποσό των δυνάμεών του ώστε να μπορέσει να κρατηθεί, όταν το έκανε ο πόνος είχε εξασθενήσει αλά παρέμενε, τότε εκείνος είπε:

-Ότι κι αν είναι αυτό το πράγμα σε καταστρέφει από έξω προς τα μέσα!  
>-Τι συμβαίνει Neo...;! Πες μου...!<p>

-Δεν ξέρω...Δεν μπορώ να νιώσω κανένα σκοτάδι...Είναι επιμελώς κρυμμένο...

-Ότι κι αν είναι...προσπαθεί να με σκοτώσει...! Είπε τότε εκείνη κι αμέσως ένας πιο δυνατός πόνος την έκανε να σκύψει και να φωνάξει σφαδάζοντας.

Αυτό ακριβώς περίμενε η σκοτεινή της πλευρά για να εμφανιστεί. Δεν το έκανε όμως αμέσως, αρχικά μια φωνή ακούστηκε για να τους τρομοκρατήσει:

-Ακριβώς αυτό περίμενα! Υποφέρεις έτσι;! Κι αυτό είναι μόνο η αρχή...!

-Ποια είσαι εσύ;! Φανερώσου!

Με την εμφάνισή της, αμφότεροι έμειναν με το στόμα ανοιχτό, κυρίως από την ομοιότητα. Τελικά κατάφερε η Usagi να μιλήσει πρώτη:

-Ποια...είσαι...;

-Αυτή που θα έπρεπε να είναι στη θέση σου! Το κατάλαβες;!

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες;...; Είπε τότε η Usagi τρομοκρατημένη αλλά ο Neo δεν είχε καθόλου όρεξη για κουβέντες και μεταμορφώθηκε λέγοντας:  
>-Δε θα πας μακριά! Τι νομίζεις ότι θα κάνεις εδώ πέρα;! Μπορούμε να το κουβεντιάσουμε αν θες!<p>

-Μη βιάζεσαι όμορφε...Έχω ένα καινούριο παιχνίδι και θέλω να το απολαύσω όσο περισσότερο μπορώ πριν το χαλάσω.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, έχοντας νιώσει τη σκοτεινή της παρουσία, η Kurai εμφανίστηκε και αυτή μεταμορφωμένη λέγοντας:

-Αρκετά με τις ανοησίες! Μείνε μακριά από την αδερφή μου γιατί θα σε λιώσω!

-Kurai άκουσέ με. Μπήκε τότε στη μέση ο Neo. Φρόντισε την Usagi γιατί είναι άσχημα, θα την αναλάβω εγώ αυτήν!

Έπειτα γύρισε προς τη Σκοτεινή Sailor Moon και της είπε:

-Τώρα είναι ώρα να παίξουμε! Της είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε από εκεί για να τον ακολουθήσει, όταν απομακρύνθηκαν αρκετά, της είπε πάλι:

-Λοιπόν...Είσαι έτοιμη να σε σκοτώσω;!

-Εσύ εμένα; Πολύ καλό αυτό ξέρεις κι άλλα τέτοια;

-Ξέρω αυτό! Είπε τότε εκείνος αγριεμένα κι ετοίμασε τις γροθιές του.

-Ακούγεται ενδιαφέρον αλλά δεν έχω όρεξη για παιχνίδια.

-Δε σου αφήνω καμία επιλογή!

-Όπως επιθυμείς! Του είπε τότε εκείνη και του επιτέθηκε πρώτη χτυπώντας τον στο στομάχι για να απογειωθεί αλλά στην προσγείωσή του, γύρισε το σώμα του και την πέτυχε στο ίδιο σημείο με το κεφάλι και μετά τη χτύπησε στην πλάτη και με τα δύο χέρια για να την πετάξει κάτω, συνεχίζοντας την επίθεσή του, εκτέλεσε το Shinku Hadouken το οποίο βρήκε στόχο αλλά δεν της έκανε σοβαρή ζημιά κα άνοιξε τρύπα στο έδαφος.

-Τι έπαθες; Δεν έχεις σκοπό να μου επιτεθείς άλλο; Τη ρώτησε τότε βλέποντάς την τελείως απαθή.

-Είναι εντυπωσιακό που μάχεσαι έτσι αλλά αυτό δεν αλλάζει την τελική κατάληξη της αναμέτρησής μας.

-Στη θέση σου δε θα ήμουν τόσο σίγουρος.

-Είναι θλιβερό που η αυτοπεποίθησή σου δε θα σε οδηγήσει πουθενά...

-ΘΛΙΒΕΡΟ ΓΙΑ ΣΕΝΑ! Της είπε τότε εξαγριωμένος και της επιτέθηκε με δεξιά κλωτσιά την οποία μπλόκαρε, κάτι που τον εξαγρίωσε περισσότερο και πέρασε δυναμικά στην επίθεση σφυροκοπώντας την χωρίς να σταματά και με εκείνη να αμύνεται σθεναρά στα χτυπήματά του μέχρι που δοκίμασε να τη χτυπήσει με τον αγκώνα χωρίς επιτυχία ενώ εκείνη τον κλώτσησε χαμηλά στα πόδια χωρίς όμως να τν κάνει να πέσει αλλά με μια ανάποδη τούμπα παρέμεινε όρθιος, δεν κατάφερε ωστόσο να αποφύγει και το χτύπημα στο σαγόνι με τον αγκώνα.

Έχοντας χάσει τη συγκέντρωσή του, ο Neo επιτέθηκε ξανά οριζοντιώνοντας το σώμα του με σκοπό να την πετύχει με το δεξί χέρι στο πρόσωπο, δεν τα κατάφερε όμως γιατί η Σκοτεινή Sailor Moon του έπιασε το χέρι, το ίδιο και το αριστερό όταν δοκίμασε το ίδιο πράγμα και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, τον κλώτσησε δυνατά με το γόνατο στο στομάχι και μετά τον ξαναχτύπησε με το δεξί στο σαγόνι.

Τα συνεχή χτυπήματα τον είχαν εξασθενήσει ε αποτέλεσμα να πέσει κάτω ενώ η αντίπαλός του τον πλησίαζε απειλητικά λέγοντας:

-Ήσουν ωραία διασκέδαση αλλά είναι καιρός να τελειώνουμε το μικρό μας παιχνίδι δε νομίζεις...;

Τότε ο Neo προχώρησε σε μια τραγική διαπίστωση:

«Δεν μπορεί...Έπαιζε μαζί μου από την αρχή...!»

Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθειά του επιχείρησε να την πετύχει με την Κόκκινη Αστραπή αλλά μάταια, όχι μόνο δέχτηκε μια δυνατή κλωτσιά στο πρόσωπο αλλά πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει η Σκοτεινή Serenity είχε απογειωθεί και στην προσγείωσή της τον κλώτσησε με όλη της τη δύναμη στο αριστερό χέρι. Το χτύπημα ήταν τόσο ισχυρό που το χέρι του κρέμασε κάνοντάς τον να σφαδάζει από τους πόνους, ήταν γεγονός ότι είχε σπάσει και μη μπορώντας να συγκρατηθεί άλλο έβγαλε μια κραυγή πόνου που ακούστηκε σε όλη την πόλη φτάνοντας αναπόφευκτα στα αυτιά των δύο αδερφών:  
>-Το άκουσες αυτό;! Είπε τότε έντρομη η Usagi στην Kurai.<p>

-Ναι! Δεν μπορεί να...Ο NEO! Είπε τότε κι εξαφανίστηκε για να τον βοηθήσει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά ο Neo όχι μόνο είχε νικηθεί αλλά από τον αφόρητο πόνο που το προκαλούσε το σπασμένο χέρι του, είχε χάσει τις αισθήσεις και σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος νικημένος με την αντίπαλό του να του λέει ειρωνικά:

-Ελπίζω να πήρες το μάθημά σου...Αν θέλεις τη ζωή σου μην ξαναεμφανιστείς μπροστά μου...

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία της λόγια πριν εξαφανιστεί, δυστυχώς η Kurai δεν έφτασε έγκαιρα και το μόνο που είδε ήταν το φίλο της να σέρνεται αναίσθητος...

-Neo με ακούς;! Πες μου κάτι! Προσπαθούσε μάταια η Kurai να τον συνεφέρει, ο αφόρητος πόνος τον είχε βγάλει εκτός μάχης.

Αυτό όμως δεν ήταν τίποτα μπροστά σε αυτό που θα επακολουθούσε, εκμεταλλευόμενη την απουσία της σε συνδυασμό με την αδυναμία της κανονικής Sailor Moon να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό της, η σκοτεινή της πλευρά προχώρησε στην επόμενη φάση που και η και χειρότερη...

Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο κατευθύνθηκε προς το σπίτι της και εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της για μία ακόμη φορά προκαλώντας της τρόμο:

-Τι θέλεις από μένα...; Ποια είσαι...;

-Με γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά Πριγκίπισσα...Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια σε παρακολουθώ παγιδευμένη μέσα στον ιερό Καθρέφτη αλλά τώρα που ελευθερώθηκα, ήρθε η ώρα να πραγματοποιήσω τη φοβερή μου εκδίκηση ξεκινώντας από σένα...

-Ότι κι αν σχεδιάζεις...Δε θα πετύχει...Δε θα τα καταφέρεις ποτέ...

-Και ποιος θα με εμποδίσει; Μήπως ο μικρός σου φίλος; Δεν το νομίζω αγαπητή μου...Ο φίλος σου ήταν πολύ διασκεδαστικός αλλά βαρέθηκα να παίζω μαζί του...Τώρα θέλω κάτι άλλο. Κι αυτό είσαι εσύ...

-Όχι...Ποτέ! Είπε τότε η Usagi και προσπάθησε να πιάσει την καρφίτσα για να μεταμορφωθεί, δεν τα κατάφερε όμως γιατί η σκοτεινή πλευρά της, έπιασε το χέρι της αναγκάζοντάς την να της πέσει κάτω. Τότε της είπε:  
>-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε...Η ψυχή σου είναι δική μου...<p>

Λέγοντας αυτά άπλωσε το χέρι της πάνω από το σώμα της και η σκοτεινή της ενέργεια άρχισε να τυλίγει την Usagi στραγγίζοντας κάθε σταγόνα ενέργειας ρουφώντας παράλληλα και τη ζωτική της δύναμη. Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα όλα είχαν τελειώσει, δεν είχε μείνει τίποτε άλλο από ένα άψυχο σώμα ενώ η Μοχθηρή Sailor Moon είχε δυναμώσει απίστευτα:

-Τώρα έχω ακριβώς αυτό που χρειάζομαι...Με τη βοήθεια των δυνάμεών της θα ξυπνήσω όλα τις Πολεμίστριες του Σκότους! Εμπρός σκοτάδι αποκαλύψου! Ξύπνα μέσα στις καρδιές των Πολεμιστριών Sailor κι έλα σε μένα!

Η τελετή είχε αρχίσει να εξελίσσεται. Έχοντας πάει στην κορυφή του βουνού Fuji ξεκίνησε να αποσυμπιέζει το σκοτάδι μέσα στις καρδιές των Πολεμιστριών χωρίς αυτές να έχουν την παραμικρή ιδέα και χωρίς να επηρεαστούν, παράλληλα με μια κίνηση έχτισε το παλάτι της στους πρόποδες του βουνού για να στεγάσει εκεί την κυριαρχία της...

Εν τω μεταξύ η Kurai βρισκόταν ακόμα κοντά στον Neo χωρίς να ξέρει τι είχε συμβεί κατά τη διάρκεια της απουσίας της ενώ ψηλά σους ουρανούς μια φιγούρα πετούσε περιπολώντας την πόλη πανοραμικά για τυχόν έκτροπα.

Σε κάποια φάση είδε το σκηνικό και προσγειώθηκε αμέσως για να ελέγξει την κατάσταση:

-Τι έγινε εδώ; Είναι καλά ο μικρός;

-Gohan; Εσύ εδώ; Είπε τότε η Kurai κατάπληκτη.

-Έλεγχα μήπως συνέβη τίποτα, τι έγινε εδώ πέρα; Ο φίλος μας ο Neo δεν είναι αυτός;

-Ναι αυτός είναι. Και είναι πολύ άσχημα.

-Δεν είναι νεκρός έτσι; Άφησέ με να κοιτάξω.

Εκείνη έκανε λίγο άκρη και ο Gohan ψηλάφισε το σώμα του Neo που ήταν ακόμα αναίσθητος και τελικά κατέληξε στο εξής:

-Το χέρι του έχει σπάσει, πρέπει να τον πάρουμε από εδώ.

-Ναι σωστά ας βιαστούμε.

-Άκουσε τι θα κάνουμε. Εγώ θα τον πάω στο σπίτι μας για να τον περιποιηθούμε καλύτερα εσύ καλύτερα να ειδοποιήσεις τις φίλες σου, από την αρχή νιώθω μια πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια να πλανιέται παντού, κάνε γρήγορα.

-Εντάξει πηγαίνω...Κι ευχαριστώ...Του απάντησε τότε η Kurai κι έφυγε αμέσως, ενώ ο Gohan πήρε τον Neo στους ώμους του και τον μετέφερε στο σπίτι του πετώντας όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε.

Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο λοιπόν, η Kurai έτρεξε στο σπίτι της με σκοπό να ενημερώσει τα άλλα κορίτσια, όμως τα σχέδιά της άλλαξαν αναπόφευκτα...Μπαίνοντας μέσα, αντίκρισε μια νεκρική σιγή που φαινόταν πάρα πολύ ύποπτη:

«Δε μου αρέσει καθόλου αυτό...» Είπε στον εαυτό της και δυστυχώς το ένστικτό της δεν την πρόδωσε γιατί μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο της αδερφής της, είδε αυτό που κανείς δε θα ήθελε να δει:

-Όχι! Δεν μπορεί! Είπε τότε αναστατωμένη και έτρεξε κοντά της, εκείνη φυσικά δεν μπορούσε ούτε να μιλήσει ούτε να κινηθεί κι ας είχε τα μάτια της ανοιχτά. Τότε η Kurai σαν γνώστης των πνευματικών παιχνιδιών, μπήκε αμέσως στο νόημα:

-Το κάθαρμα με ξεγέλασε! Η ψυχή της τώρα είναι στα χέρια της και ποιος ξέρει τι μπορεί να της συμβεί! Έτσι και την πιάσω στα χέρια μου, θα το μετανιώσει πικρά!

Περνώντας στην άλλη πλευρά, η πόνος από το σπασμένο χέρι στον Neo, ήταν το ίδιο απερίγραπτος με τη οργή της Kurai. Όμως ευτυχώς ο Gohan ήταν γρήγορος κι έφτασε στο σπίτι του πατέρα του σε ελάχιστο χρόνο, κάτι που ο Goku το κατάλαβε και βγήκε στην πόρτα:

-Τι έγινε Gohan; Ποιος είναι αυτός που κουβαλάς μαζί σου;

-Δεν μπορώ να σου εξηγήσω τώρα πατέρα βαλ' τον στο κρεβάτι μου γρήγορα δεν είναι καλά...

Τότε ο Goku δεν καθυστέρησε καθόλου και τον έβαλε στο δωμάτιο του γιού του, έπειτα ρώτησε:

-Τι του συνέβη;

-Αν κατάλαβα καλά θα πρέπει να έχασε άσχημα στη μάχη του αλλά το χειρότερο είναι ότι έχει σπάσει άσχημα το αριστερό του χέρι.

-Είναι τρομερό. Πρέπει να τον βοηθήσουμε.

-Κοίταξέ τον καλά πατέρα, τον ξέρεις όπως κι εγώ τον ξέρω.

Εκείνος τον κοίταξε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω και τότε κατάλαβε:

-Μα ναι φυσικά. Όμως είπες έχασε; Μου φαίνεται παράξενο...

-Όλοι χάνουμε κάποτε ξέρεις...

-Σωστά, αστειευόμουν. Πήγαινε εσύ αγόρι μου θα τον φροντίσω εγώ τώρα.

-Εντάξει μπαμπά. Είπε τότε ο Gohan και αποχώρησε διακριτικά. Ωστόσο φρόντισε να κάνει ένα σημαντικό τηλεφώνημα στη γυναίκα του Neo η οποία στο μεταξύ είχε τρελαθεί από την αγωνία της με διάφορες σκέψεις να στριφογυρνούν μέσα στο μυαλό της:

«Πού ήταν όλο το βράδυ;! Έπρεπε να ήταν με την Usagi. Πού έχει εξαφανιστεί; Θα τρελαθώ που δε μου έχει πει τίποτα ακόμα, ένα σημείο ζωής, κάτι τέλος πάντων»

Και γι αυτό το λόγο σήκωσε αμέσως το τηλέφωνο όταν αυτό χτύπησε:

-Neo;! Εσύ είσαι;!  
>-Ο Gohan είμαι, εσύ είσαι η γυναίκα του;<p>

-Γεια Gohan...Πώς και μου τηλεφώνησες; Μήπως τον είδες;

-Είναι μαζί με τον πατέρα μου, τον πήρα χτες από την πόλη σε άσχημη κατάσταση.

-Σε άσχημη κατάσταση είπες;! Πριν από πόση ώρα; Πες μου είναι καλά;!

-Χτες το ξημέρωμα τον είδα, δε σας ειδοποίησε η φίλη σου;

-Όχι...Προφανώς δεν μπόρεσε...Συνέβη κάτι τρομερό χτες...

-Τότε σου λέω εγώ να μην ανησυχείς, θα τον φροντίσουμε εμείς και θα γυρίσει πολύ σύντομα, ακόμα κι αν έσπασε το χέρι του.

-Τι;! Το χέρι του έσπασε;!

-Ναι. Προφανώς του το έκανε ο αντίπαλός του στην αναμέτρησή τους, δεν μπορώ να το εξηγήσω αλλιώς.

-Απίστευτο μου φαίνεται...! Πρέπει να τον δω οπωσδήποτε!

-Δε θα στο συνιστούσα. Άλλωστε σε δύο μέρες θα είναι εντελώς καλά θα έρθει ο ίδιος πίσω.

-Εντάξει τότε...

-Τώρα θα πρέπει να σε αφήσω για να δω πώς είναι...

-Καλώς...Ευχαριστώ πολύ.

-Τίποτα. Απάντησε εκείνος κι έκλεισε την επικοινωνία για να πάει να δει, ευτυχώς ο πόνος δεν ήταν τόσο αφόρητος τώρα και σταδιακά ο Neo άρχισε να επανακτά τις αισθήσεις του. ΤΟ πρώτο πράγμα που είδε όταν ξύπνησε ήταν και οι δυο να στέκονται από πάνω του εμφανώς ανακουφισμένοι. Τότε είπε:

-Που...Πού βρίσκομαι...;

Και προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί. Αλλά ο Goku τον απέτρεψε:  
>-Όχι μην κουνιέσαι φιλαράκο...Όλα θα πάνε καλά στο υπόσχομαι.<p>

-Goku...; Gohan...; Εσείς με φέρατε εδώ;

-Ευτυχώς που σε βρήκα, ήσουν σε άσχημη κατάσταση και όλο το βράδυ μόρφαζες από τους πόνους, πονάς ακόμα τόσο πολύ; Του είπε τότε ο Gohan.

-Δεν μπορώ να αντέξω αυτόν τον πόνο...Δεν είναι όπως στην αρχή αλλά πονάω ακόμα πάρα πολύ...

-Μη φοβάσαι Neo. Θα σε φροντίσουμε εμείς...Του είπε ο Goku.

-Ευχαριστώ...θα σας το χρωστάω...Απάντησε τότε εκείνος ανακουφισμένος.

-Πώς όμως σου συνέβη αυτό; Το χέρι σου είναι άσχημα σπασμένο, ο αντίπαλός σου το έκανε; Ρώτησε τότε ο Goku ενώ ο γιος του είχε αποχωρήσει.

-Ο αντίπαλός μου ακριβώς, πριν προλάβω να αντιδράσω με κλώτσησε με όλη της τη δύναμη στο χέρι και μου το έσπασε...

-Τώρα κατάλαβα. Ήταν άσχημο χτύπημα σε σημείο που έχασες τις αισθήσεις σου, να μη φοβάσαι όμως θα γίνεις καλά αμέσως.

-Μα πώς...;

-Έχε μου εμπιστοσύνη, θα σε περιποιηθώ εγώ καλά, τώρα που ξύπνησες δοκίμασε να φας αυτό, μάσησέ το καλά.

-Τα είναι αυτός ο σπόρος;

-Φάε και θα δεις.

Μη έχοντας τίποτα να χάσει, ο Neo έβαλε το σπόρο στο στόμα του κι άρχισε να τον μασάει καλά, δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα ένιωσε μια αναταραχή στο εσωτερικό του, κάτι σαν κάψιμο, αλλά αυτό το κάψιμο αναδομούσε όλο του το σώμα και τα σπασμένα οστά το χεριού του, κολλούσαν σιγά σιγά μέχρι που ξαναβρήκε τις δυνάμεις του στο έπακρο:

-Αυτό ήταν φοβερό. Τι μου έδωσες;

-Είναι ένας μαγικός σπάρος, όταν μασάς έναν από αυτούς τους σπόρους ξαναβρίσκεις τις δυνάμεις σου όταν έχεις εξασθενήσει αρκετά, πώς νιώθεις τώρα;

-Νιώθω τέλεια...Δεν το φανταζόμουν με τίποτα. Σου είμαι υπόχρεος

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα, δεν μπορούσα να σε αφήσω να υποφέρεις έτσι, είσαι καλός άνθρωπος και πολύ καλός μαχητής, αν θέλεις να σε βοηθήσω και με τίποτε άλλο πες το μου μη διστάσεις...

-Η αλήθεια είναι ότι...Κάτι θα ήθελα να σου ζητήσω...

-Τι είναι; Αν μπορώ γιατί όχι...

-Θα μπορούσες...σε παρακαλώ...να μου δείξεις το ενεργειακό σου κύμα...;

-Το Kamehameha εννοείς ε;

-Ακριβώς αυτό.

-Ναι φυσικά, πότε το θέλεις;

-Γίνεται σήμερα;

-Φυσικά. Τώρα που είσαι μια χαρά πάμε αμέσως. Του είπε ο Goku με προθυμία και πήγαν σε μια απόμερη τοποθεσία για να εξασκηθούν καλύτερα. Όντας έμπειρος πια ο Neo δεν χρειάστηκε παρά μερικές ώρες για να μάθει να εκτελεί και να ελέγχει αυτή τη νέα επίθεση. Με την ολοκλήρωση της εκπαίδευσης, γύρισαν και οι οι δυο πίσω με τον Neo να πέφτει για ύπνο αμέσως

Με το ξημέρωμα της καινούριας μέρας ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να φύγει, γι αυτό αποχαιρέτησε τον Goku λέγοντας:  
>-Πρέπει να πηγαίνω...Σας ευχαριστώ για όλα...<p>

-Μην το ξαναπείς αυτό, οτιδήποτε για έναν καλό μαχητή σν εσένα, μην ξεχάσω φεύγοντας να πάρεις κι αυτήν την τσάντα μαζί σου.

-Τι έχει μέσα;

-Κάποια πράγματα που θα σου χρειαστούν τώρα ή στο μέλλον, θα τα δεις και μόνος σου. Τώρα πήγαινε. Και καλή επιτυχία στην αποστολή σου...

-Ευχαριστώ και πάλι...Είπε τότε ο Neo κι αφού του έσφιξε το χέρι, έφυγε αμέσως.

Εν τω μεταξύ, όσο αυτός απουσίαζε, δεν είχε ιδέα για το τι είχε γίνει πίσω η επιστροφή του θα συνεπαγόταν με άλλα προβλήματα μεγαλύτερα.

Και τα προβλήματα άρχισαν όταν γύρισε σπίτι του. Όταν μπήκε, η Makoto έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του λέγοντας:

-Επιτέλους...Δε φαντάζεσαι πόσο ανησύχησα, είσαι καλά;

-Είμαι θαυμάσια...

-Δόξα το θεό...

-Έχασα τίποτα;

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε αμέσως κι ο Neo συνέχισε:

-Τι συνέβη μάτια μου...; Γιατί δε μιλάς...;

-Συνέβη κάτι...τρομερό...

-Τι συνέβη...; Πες μου...

Εκείνη μη μπορώντας να το κρατήσει άλλο του αποκάλυψε την αλήθεια...:

-Η Kurai...Τη βρήκε αναίσθητη...είναι σε κώμα...Του είπε μη μπορώντας πλέον να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυά της.

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων ο Neo έχασε τη γη κάτω αό τα πόδια του και τον διαπέρασε ένα δυνατό ρίγος ταυτόχρονα, δεν πίστευε αυτό που μόλις άκουσε:  
>-Τι...Τι είπες;!<p>

-Είναι αλήθεια...

Ο Neo τα είχε χάσει τελείως...Είχε σφίξει τις γροθιές του και η οργή του άρχισε πάλι να κυριαρχεί...

«Κάθαρμα...!» Ήταν το μόνο που μπόρεσε να βγει από τα χείλη του...

-Τι θα κάνομε τώρα...; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Mako.

-Θα την πάρουμε πίσω, αυτό θα κάνουμε...

-Πώς όμως...;

Αυτή η ερώτηση δεν θα αργούσε να απαντηθεί γιατί μια παραίσθηση θα έλυνε αυτό το γρίφο αμέσως, αφού πρώτα ένα μοχθηρό γέλιο τους έκοψε την ανάσα:

-Ακούστε με καλά Πολεμιστές του λευκού Φεγγαριού...Sailor Moon Dark, Ερμή, Άρη, Δία, Αφροδίτη κι εσύ Neo...Αν θέλετε να πάρετε πίσω την ψυχή της φίλης σας της Sailor Moon, ελάτε να με αντιμετωπίσετε στους πρόποδες του βουνού Fuji. Αν δεν εμφανιστείτε θα μου δώσετε τη μεγάλη χαρά να την καταστρέψω για πάντα...Κι αυτό θα είναι μόνο η αρχή...!

Η παράσταση είχε τελειώσει εδώ, αφήνοντας τη σκηνή με ακόμα ένα μοχθηρό γέλιο, έφερε τους ήρωές μας προ των ευθυνών τους με τη Mako να λέει:

-Πώς θα την αντιμετωπίσουμε;

-Είναι ι ευκαιρία μου. Αυτή τη φορά δε θα τα κάνω θάλασσα!

-Όχι...Δεν μπορείς να πας μόνος σου.

-Είναι χρέος μου. Ως ένα βαθμό φταίω εγώ που βρίσκεται σε αυτήν την κατάσταση.

-Δεν ήταν δικό σου το λάθος.

-Δεν μπορώ να επιτρέψω στον εαυτό μου να στέκεται εδώ! Θα το πω και στην Kurai, έχω ήδη πάρει την απόφασή μου.

-Μα...

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις αγάπη μου;

-Δεν έχει σχέση με την περηφάνια μου ή κάτι τέτοιο, πρέπει να το κάνω εγώ...Πρέπει...

-Όπως νομίζεις...

-Άλλωστε ένα μυστικό που δεν σας έχω αποκαλύψει ακόμα...

-Μυστικό;

-Ναι. Σχετικά με τις δυνάμεις μου, όμως θα σας το αποκαλύψω σύντομα. Τώρα με συγχωρείς, πρέπει να δω την Kurai, της χρωστάω μερικές εξηγήσεις.

-Εντάξει. Του απάντησε εκείνη κι ο Neo τηλεμεταφέρθηκε αμέσως στο σπίτι της Kurai. Βλέποντάς τον, εκείνη έτρεξε ανακουφισμένη προς το μέρος του λέγοντας:  
>-Neo! Γύρισες! Είσαι καλά;! Κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος του αλλά αυτός βάζοντας το χέρι του μπροστά την εμπόδισε να προχωρήσει παρακάτω.<p>

-Τι συμβαίνει;

-Μην πλησιάζεις...Δε μου αξίζει...

-Δε φταις εσύ για ότι έγινε...

-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο αλλά πρέπει να επανορθώσω. Και μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει για να το κάνω. Σε προκάλεσε η σκοτεινή πλευρά σε μονομαχία πριν από λίγο;

-Ναι και δέχομαι την πρόκληση!

-Όχι δεν τη δέχεσαι, θα το κάνω εγώ. Σας το χρωστάω...

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες;! Έχει την ψυχή της αδελφής μου και θα κάθομαι με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια;!

-Σωστά τα λες αλλά είναι υποχρέωσή μου να πάω εγώ, τα λόγια σου μπορεί να μίλησαν μέσα μου αλλά δεν είμαι εντάξει με τον εαυτό μου ακόμα. Θέλω να βοηθήσω και θα το κάνω ρισκάροντας και τη δική μου ψυχή ακόμα. Αυτή τη φορά δε θα αποτύχω...

-Η σκέψη σου με συγκινεί Neo...Βλέπω πόσο αγαπάς την αδερφή μου...Σε ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθειά σου...

-Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα τα καταφέρω...Μπορεί να με νίκησε την πρώτη φορά αλλά τώρα ξέρω ότι θα α καταφέρω...Απλά το ξέρω...Κι αν ήταν εδώ η Usagi το ίδιο θα έλεγε...Της είπε ο Neo δακρυσμένος.

-Σε πιστεύω.

-Τώρα πρέπει να πάω, ευχήσου μου καλή τύχη.

-Καλή επιτυχία. Και είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα νικήσεις.

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε αλλά της έκανε το σήμα της νίκης κι εξαφανίστηκε γυρίζοντας σπίτι του:

-Γύρισα.

-Λοιπόν;

-Την έπεισα να το κάνω εγώ. Έχω να κερδίσω μια ψυχή.

-Να προσέχεις...Δεν είναι τυχαίος αντίπαλος.

-Αν θέλεις να παρακολουθήσεις την αναμέτρηση μπορείς να τη δεις μέσα από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Δε θα το πάρεις μαζί σου;

-Όχι.

-Είσαι σίγουρος;

-Σιγουρότατος.

-Όπως θέλεις.

Εκείνος τότε την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του για να δεχτεί το ίδιο πράγμα, την ίδια στιγμή της έλεγε:

-Να είστε κοντά στην Kurai, σας χρειάζεται περισσότερο από ποτέ.

-Δε χρειαζόταν να το πεις αυτό...Η Usagi είναι φίλη μας Περνάμε κι εμείς όπως κι εκείνη. Και η Kurai είναι μια από εμάς πια δεν αλλάζει αυτό, την αγαπάμε το ίδιο με την Usagi.

Έτσι ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να φύγει, αφού πρώτα φίλησε τη γυναίκα του, μεταμορφώθηκε κι αμέσως τηλεμετεφέρθηκε στο βουνό με μόνο βράχους και απόκρημνες χαράδρες να περιτριγυρίζουν το κάστρο...

Αρχικά δεν είδε κανέναν εκεί γύρω κι αυτό τον ανησυχούσε περισσότερο:

«Δε νιώθω την ενέργειά της πουθενά...Είναι άλλο ένα από τα κόλπα της ή απλά προσπαθεί να μου σπάσει τα νεύρα...; Ότι κι αν είναι λίγο με νοιάζει, ήρθα για ένα σκοπό και δεν πρόκειται να φύγω αν δεν τα καταφέρω...»

Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει τόσο πολύ, η σκοτεινή πλευρά θα εμφανιζόταν σε λίγο μπροστά του με ένα αλαζονικό ύφος και ένα μυστηριώδες χαμόγελο:

-Συγγνώμη που σε έκανα να περιμένεις...

-Έχεις πολύ μεγάλο θράσος έτσι;

-Γιατί το λες αυτό;

-Κλεις' το! Δεν ήρθα εδώ για τα παιχνιδάκια σου! Ήρθα για να σε κάνω να πληρώσεις Serenity!

-Μην τολμήσεις να με αποκαλέσεις ξανά με αυτό το όνομα! Δεν έχω καμία σχέση με την ανόητη φίλη σου! Ονομάζομαι Sin και θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια!

-Ανοησίες! Αυτή τη φορά τα πράγματα είναι πολύ διαφορετικά!

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν πήρες ακόμα το μάθημά σου...Δεν πειράζει όμως θα φροντίσω να μην ξαναεμφανιστείς μπροστά μου! Θυμάσαι τη συμφωνία μας έτσι;!

-Φυσικά! Θα σε νικήσω και θα κερδίσω πίσω την ψυχή της Sailor Moon!  
>-Μόνο αν με νικήσεις. Αν όμως χάσεις, τότε και η δική σου ψυχή θα μου ανήκει!<p>

-Ότι πεις!

-Λέω ότι θα σε κάνω κομμάτια και τώρα δε θα σε σώσει κανείς...

-Μεγάλα λόγια Sin. Μπορεί να με νίκησες την πρώτη φορά αλλά τώρα η κατάσταση έχει αλλάξει, δε θα με νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα!

-Ανόητε! Θα σου σβήσω αυτήν την αυτοπεποίθησή σου!

-Μπορείς να δοκιμάσεις αν θέλεις, αλλά μη μου πεις ότι δε σε προειδοποίησα όταν σε καταστρέψω!

-Τότε ας αρχίσουμε! Ανυπομονώ να σε δω να σέρνεσαι στα πόδια μου πριν πάρω την ψυχή σου.

-Μην κολακεύεις τον εαυτό σου! Ξέρεις το ίδιο καλά με μένα ότι δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις!

-Αρκετά. Κανείς δε μου μιλάει έτσι1! Ετοιμάσου να πεθάνεις Neo!

-Θα το δούμε...Είπε τότε ο Neo και τηλεμεταφέρθηκε ξαφνικά πίσω της αλλά αυτή πρόλαβε και του έπιασε το χέρι πριν προλάβει να της επιτεθεί, όμως αυτός είε άλλα σχέδια στο μυαλό του, έβαλε και το άλλο χέρι του και την πέταξε από την άλλη μεριά.

Όταν προσγειώθηκε, ο Neo ξανάφτασε κοντά της αλλά εκείνη εξαφανίστηκε ώστε να έχουν απόσταση, έπειτα άπλωσε το χέρι της και ένα σκοτεινό κύμα έφυγε από αυτό σημαδεύοντας τον Neo, ωστόσο εκείνος δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του ακόμα κι αν η βολή τον πλησίασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής, το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να τη διώξει μακρυά σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα:

-Αυτό ήταν όλο Sin;

-Με εκπλήσσεις Neo. Του είπε τότε εκείνη αλλά δεν ήταν ικανό να τον σταματήσει από το ξεκίνημα της επίθεσής του ώστε να τη χτυπήσει στο πρόσωπο, ούτε οι απόπειρές της ήταν αρκετά καλές καθώς ο Neo τις απέφευγε γελοία εύκολα μέχρι που εμφανίστηκε από πάνω της στον αέρα και της κατάφερε ένα ανάποδο ψαλίδι στο κεφάλι για να την πετάξει κάτω. Προς μεγάλη της έκπληξη όμως είδε τον Neo να βρίσκεται πίσω της καθώς σηκωνόταν και με ένα Shoryuken να την ξαπλώνει κάτω

-Λοιπόν;! Θα με πολεμήσεις ή όχι;!

-Πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι με έχεις εντυπωσιάσει Neo. Δεν περίμενα ότι θα αντιστεκόσουν τόσο πολύ.

-Τι θα πει αυτό τώρα; Με ειρωνεύεσαι;! Δεν ήξερες ότι αργά η γρήγορα θα σε καταστρέψω;! Εκτός κι αν προσπαθείς να μου πεις ότι έκανες πίσω!

-Σωστά. Το βρήκες...

-Σου μοιάζω να έχω όρεξη για πλάκες;!

-Δεν σου κάνω πλάκα. Καιρός να σου δείξω την αληθινή μου δύναμη γι αυτό κοίτα προσεκτικά καθώς θα σου σβήνω αυτό το ηλίθιο χαμόγελο!

-Δε σε φοβάμαι!

-Θα δούμε αν θα το λες και σε λίγο! Του είπε τότε αγριεμένα και ενεργοποίησε τις δυνάμεις τις με ένα μαύρο κάλυμμα σκοταδιού να την καλύπτει από πάνω μέχρι κάτω,, χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο επιτέθηκε στον Neo κλωτσώντας τον στο στομάχι με το γόνατο και μετά τον πέταξε πάνω για να τον ξαναπιάσει από το πόδι και να τον ξαναστείλει βίαια κάτω. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, τον έπιασε από τα μαλλιά και άρχισε να τον χτυπάει στο κεφάλι ανελέητα με το δικό της και μετά από 5 απανωτά χτυπήματα τον ξαναπέταξε ψηλά αλλά αυτός κατάφερε να φέρει σε θέση το σώμα του και να προσγειωθεί αφού πρώτα είχε συγκρουστεί με την Sin που είχε απογειωθεί για να τον συναντήσει.

Όταν προσγειώθηκαν άρχισαν να αλλάζουν γρήγορα χτυπήματα με την Sin να δοκιμάζει το ίδιο με πριν κλωτσώντας το με το γόνατο με επιτυχία και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό δέχτηκε και μια γροθιά στο κεφάλι για να σωριαστεί κάτω χωρίς ευτυχώς να χάσει τις αισθήσεις του. Όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι, ο Neo είπε με αποφασιστικότητα:

-ΟΧΙ! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΧΑΣΩ ΠΑΛΙ ΑΠΟ ΣΕΝΑ!

Και της επιτέθηκε χωρίς να υπολογίζει τίποτα με αυτήν να αμύνεται τώρα αλλά ούτε τώρα δεν ήταν τυχερός γιατί δέχτηκε την ίδια κίνηση που είχε κάνει πριν, το Ανάποδο Ψαλίδι, το δέχτηκε πάλι στο κεφάλι κι αναγκάστηκε να κάνει πίσω κι ακόμα χειρότερα δέχτηκε την ίδια επίθεση σκοτεινής δύναμης που είχε αποτρέψει προηγουμένως για να κάνει ακόμα πιο πίσω.

Όμως αυτή η επίθεση ήταν μόνο η αρχή γιατί συνέχισε και τον σφυροκόπησε με διαδοχικές βολές σκοτεινής ενέργειας κι αυτός προσπαθούσε απεγνωσμένα να αποφύγει κι όταν βρήκε την ευκαιρία, δοκίμασε την Κόκκινη Αστραπή του αλλά αστόχησε γιατί πέρασε από δίπλα της, το ίδιο και η Sin με τη δική της τελευταία σκοτεινή σφαίρα που πέρασε κάτω από τον Neo ο οποίος είχε πηδήξει κι έτσι ξέφυγε, έδειχνε όμως εξαντλημένος και πάτησε πάλι στο σταθερό έδαφος.

Ωστόσο η εξάντληση τον εμπόδιζε να συγχρονίσει τιε κινήσεις του, κάτι που εκμεταλλεύτηκε η Sin και με μια αστραπιαία κίνηση βρέθηκε πίσω του και του κατάφερε κεφαλοκλείδωμα περνώντας το χέρι της γύρω από το λαιμό του και σφίγγοντάς τον όλο και πιο δυνατά. Τότε του είπε:

-Αρκετά με αυτό! Παραδέξου την ήττα σου! Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε!

-Όχι! Ποτέ! Είπε τότε ο Neo και έχοντας τα χέρια του ελεύθερα, της κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα με τον αγκώνα στο στομάχι κι έτσι ελευθερώθηκε. Ήταν όμως αδύναμος κι έτσι δέχτηκε μια εύκολη κλωτσιά στην κοιλιά για να τον πιάσει μετά από τα μαλλιά και να τον μετατρέψει σε σάκο του μποξ για λίγο χτυπώντας τον στο πρόσωπο χωρίς έλεος. Το χειρότερο παρόλα αυτά το κράτησε για το τέλος, όταν είδε ότι ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να υπερασπίσει τον εαυτό του, τον άφησε κάτω για να τον αρπάξει σχεδόν αμέσως κι αφού απογειώθηκε πρώτα, μετά έπεσε κάθετα στο έδαφος συντρίβοντάς το και ταυτόχρονα ρίχνοντας κι εκείνον κάτω σχεδόν αναίσθητο.

-Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη Φαραώ...Του είπε καθώς δεν έβλεπε αντίδραση για αρκετή ώρα.

Την όλη αναμέτρηση την παρακολουθούσαν τα κορίτσια όπως τους είχε πει ο Neo κοιτάζοντας μέσα από το έμβλημα του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας, η όψη του να είναι ακόμα κάτω και να μην κινείται τις γέμισε με τρόμο και μεγαλύτερη αγωνία:

-Να πάρει! Είναι πολύ δυνατή! Μην τα παρατάς! Ξέρω ότι μπορείς να νικήσεις! Είπε τότε η Makoto.

-Μην ανησυχείς Mako. Την καθησύχασε η Kurai. Όλα θα πάνε καλά έχω καλό προαίσθημα.

-Το πιστεύεις αυτό;

-Ασφαλώς και το πιστεύω.

Κι εκείνος, σαν να άκουγε τη συνομιλία τους, έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και σιγά σιγά άρχισε να σηκώνεται πάλι όρθιος, η αποφασιστικότητά του να νικήσει τον έτρεφε κι αρνιόταν να εγκαταλείψει προς ατυχία της αντιπάλου του:

-Πώς;! Έπρεπε να είχες αφανιστεί!

-Στο είπα...Δε θα με νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα...Ετοιμάσου για το δεύτερο γύρο!

-Όπως θες! Του είπε αγριεμένα και του επιτέθηκε πρώτη με μια ανάποδη κλωτσιά την οποία ο Neo απέφυγε και μετά δοκίμασε αυτός με τη σειρά του μια χαμηλή κλωτσιά χωρίς επιτυχία, στη συνέχεια οι δυο αντίπαλοι επιχείρησαν να χτυπήσουν ο ένας τον άλλο με γυριστές κλωτσιές αλλά κανείς τους δεν τα κατάφερε, μετά από αυτές τις αποτυχημένες προσπάθειες, δοκίμασαν διαδοχικές γροθιές ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου βρίσκοντας το στόχο τους αλλά χωρίς να προκαλούν σοβαρή ζημιά μέχρι που ο Neo εκτέλεσε άψογα και με επιτυχία την Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα και πέτυχε στο στήθος την Sin ρίχνοντάς την κάτω.

Όμως εκείνη δεν είχε πει την τελευταία της λέξη κι ανταπέδωσε με μια διχαλωτή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι του Neo αλλά αυτός δεν πτοήθηκε και συνέχισε ακόμα κι αν δέχτηκε ακόμα μία στο ίδιο σημείο για να πέσει κάτω.

Ήταν εμφανές όμως ότι τώρα το πλεονέκτημα ανήκε στην Sin η οποία φρόντισε να το εκμεταλλευτεί και να τον κλωτσήσει στο πλευρό καθώς σηκωνόταν για να μείνει πάλι κάτω:

-Η επιμονή σου με ενοχλεί! Του είπε τότε και τον χτύπησε ξανά στο πλευρό και πριν προλάβει να σηκωθεί, πήδηξε ψηλά και κατέβηκε χτυπώντας τον στην πλάτη με τον αγκώνα για να γυρίσει ανάσκελα κι αυτή να του πει:

-Παραδέξου το...Είσαι αδύναμος...Η ψυχή σου είναι δική μου...Είπε καθώς στεκόταν από πάνω του με το δεξί χέρι απλωμένο, έτοιμη να κάνει ότι είχε κάνει και στην Usagi. Η σκοτεινή της ενέργεια άρχισε να τυλίγει τον Neo στραγγίζοντας κάθε σταγόνα ενέργειας ρουφώντας παράλληλα και τη ζωτική του δύναμη...Θα μπορούσε α είναι το τέλος...;

Όχι όταν μιλάμε για τον Neo! Όταν αποφασίσει εκείνος θα έρθει το τέλος. Κι αυτή η αναμέτρηση δε θα ήταν εξαίρεση, αρνούμενος τη σκέψη να παραδοθεί, σήκωσε το δεξί πόδι και χτύπησε στο κεφάλι την Sin αποτρέποντάς την να τελειώσει αυτό που ξεκίνησε:

-Νόμισες ότι θα ξεμπέρδευες τόσο εύκολα;!

-Ανάθεμά σε! Είσαι τόσο επίμονος!

-Όταν πρόκειται για τους δικούς μου ανθρώπους δεν εγκαταλείπω ποτέ! Έφτασες πολύ μακριά σε αυτή τη μονομαχία και γι αυτό θα σε καταστρέψω κομμάτι-κομμάτι! Δεν συνηθίζω να το κάνω αυτό αλλά ετοιμάσου να δεις κάτι που δεν έχεις ξαναδεί ποτέ! Πρώτα θα το δεις και μετά θα πεθάνεις!

Λέγοντας αυτά, έσφιξε γερά τις γροθιές του και το επίπεδο ενέργειάς του άρχισε να ανεβαίνει κατακόρυφα, κόκκινοι κεραυνοί πετάγονταν από όλο του το σώμα και κύματα αέρα σηκώνονταν με αποτέλεσμα να παρασύρουν πίσω την Sin που αδυνατούσε να πιστέψει ότι έβλεπε, ο Neo όμως δεν σταματούσε εκεί, η μυϊκή του μάζα διπλασιάστηκε σε όλο του το σώμα διπλασιάζοντας και το μέγεθός του ενώ ένα κίτρινο φως τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο για όσο κρατούσε η μεταμόρφωση. Όταν ολοκληρώθηκε, ήταν ένας τελείως διαφορετικός άνθρωπος τον οποίο θα μπορούσαμε να αποκαλέσουμε Ultimate Neo...

Από την άλλη, τα κορίτσια τα έβλεπαν όλα και αυτή η μεταμόρφωση τις άφησε όλες με το στόμα ανοιχτό:

-Απίστευτό! Το επίπεδο δύναμής του έχει αυξηθεί απότομα! Είπε τότε η Rei σοκαρισμένη.

-Δεν έχω ξαναδεί ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο! Αυτό θα πρέπει να είναι το μυστικό που μου έλεγε...Έλεγε και η Mako.

-Δε θα χάσει τώρα...Είναι ανίκητος...Είπε και η Kurai.

-Σίγουρα θα τα καταφέρει τώρα! Δεν τον έχουμε ξαναδεί ποτέ έτσι! Συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Πάνω του Neo! Τον πρότρεψε και η Minako τελευταία.

Τώρα ήταν έτοιμος για τον τρίτο και τελευταίο γύρο αυτής της μάχης και με την καινούρια του μορφή ήταν σίγουρος για τη νίκη του, αν και ήξερε την αδυναμία αυτής της μορφής ήταν πρόθυμος να το ρισκάρει γνωρίζοντας τι θα αποκόμιζε αν νικούσε...:

-Εντυπωσιακό Neo αλλά δε θα σε σώσει...

-Πας στοίχημα;

-Βαρέθηκα να παίζω μαζί σου...καιρός να τελειώνουμε δε νομίζεις;

-Για πρώτη και τελευταία φορά συμφωνούμε σε κάτι! Εμπρός! Κάνε μου επίθεση αν τολμάς!

-Πώς τολμάς να με προκαλείς;!

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε Sin. Καλώς ήρθες στο τέλος της ζωής σου. Και υπόσχομαι ότι θα πονέσει...

-Παλιο...! Πέθανε ανόητε! Του φώναξε τότε και του επιτέθηκε με γυριστή κλωτσιά αλλά τώρα ο Neo έφυγε χωρίς δυσκολία, το ίδιο και τη σφαίρα σκοτεινής ενέργειας που έφυγε προς το μέρος του, αλλά δεν μπόρεσε ούτε κι αυτός να την πετύχει με συνεχείς Κόκκινες Αστραπές.

-Καλή προσπάθεια! Του είπε τότε αυτή ειρωνικά και δοκίμασε ξανά το ίδιο χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, μάλιστα ο Neo πήδηξε και πάτησε στην πλάτη της ρίχνοντάς την κάτω.

Όταν σηκώθηκε επιχείρησε να του επιτεθεί κατά μέτωπο αλλά ο Neo με ένα άλμα βρέθηκε ψηλά και μάλιστα στο κατέβασμά του πραγματοποίησε την κίνηση του Εξαγνισμού για να τις καταφέρει ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα. Και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό δέχτηκε άλλη μια Εγειρόμενη Γροθιά του Δράκου από τον Neo που βρέθηκε πίσω της για να τη φέρει σε ακόμα πιο δύσκολη θέση:

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να με ταπεινώσεις!

-Παρ' το απόφαση Sin! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις! Καλύτερα να αρχίσεις να με παρακαλάς να σε λυπηθώ!

-Να σε παρακαλάω;! Αυτό αποκλείεται! Εσύ θα με παρακαλάς να μη σου συντρίψω το κρανίο!

-Αυτό ήταν το πρώτο και το τελευταίο σου λάθος! Με θύμωσες και τώρα θα το πληρώσεις!

-Δε με ενδιαφέρει! Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να με νικήσεις! Θα σε σκοτώσω εδώ και τώρα!

-ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕΣ! Της φώναξε τότε ο Neo κι αφού απέφυγε την απέλπιδα προσπάθεια της Sin να τον πετύχει, συγκέντρωσε όλη του τη δύναμη σε μία γροθιά Κόκκινης Αστραπής την οποία εκτέλεσε και κατάφερε να περάσει μέσα από το στομάχι της συντρίβοντάς το κι ανοίγοντας τρύπα κάνοντάς την να παγώσει. Τότε εκείνη τρομοκρατημένη είπε:

-Σε παρακαλώ Neo...Μη με σκοτώσεις...

-Μου φαίνεται ή μόλις άρχισες να ικετεύεις για τη ζωή σου τελικά;!

-Λυπήσου με...! Δεν ήθελα να γίνει τίποτα από όλα αυτά!

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! ΣΚΑΣΕ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΘΑΝΕ!

Αυτά της είπε ο Neo και η Κόκκινη Αστραπή την διαπέρασε βγαίνοντας από το άλλο μέρος με αποτέλεσμα να την ισοπεδώσει πετώντας την πολλά χιλιόμετρα μακριά πίσω από το κάστρο της. Αυτό το αποτέλεσμα έφερε τη νίκη στον Neo και την ψυχή της Sailor Moon στη θέση της. Όταν τελείωσαν όλα είπε στον εαυτό του πριν φύγει:

«Όλα τελείωσαν...Ή ίσως τώρα να αρχίζουν...»

Μετά τη νίκη του δεν έμεινε περισσότερο εκεί. Έφυγε αμέσως για να δει αν είχε αντίκρισμα η επιτυχία του ενώ την ίδια στιγμή τα κορίτσια είχαν ξεσπάσει σε ξέφρενους πανηγυρισμούς βλέποντας ότι η Usagi είχε ξυπνήσει από το κώμα.

Όσο για τον Neo, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε πίσω στο σπίτι της και χτύπησε την πόρτα για να μην εμφανιστεί ξαφνικά μπροστά τους, πήγε η Mako να ανοίξει κι όταν τον είδε τον πήρε μια δυνατή αγκαλιά λέγοντας:

-Μπράβο σου! Είμαι τόσο περήφανη για σένα...!

-Ευχαριστώ μάτια μου...Της απάντησε εκείνος στον ίδιο τόνο.

-Ελάτε κορίτσια, ο Neo είναι! Φώναξε τότε και τις υπόλοιπες.

Εκείνες ήρθαν αμέσως και η Rei αστειεύτηκε μαζί του λέγοντας:

-Καλώς τον πρωταθλητή...

-Τι έγινε; Τη σκίσαμε έτσι; Τα είδαμε όλα. Του είπε και η Minako σε παρόμοιο ύφος.

-Ήσουν απίθανος. Του είπε και η Amy.

-Τα είδατε ε; Τις ρώτησε εκείνος παραξενεμένος πιστεύοντας ότι δεν θα παρακολουθούσαν.

-Όλα, δε μας ξέφυγε τίποτα. Ας τον αφήσουμε όμως λίγο μόνο του. Κάποια σε ζητάει πάνω! Είπε και η Kurai κατεβαίνοντας από τη σκάλα με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο.

Τότε ο Neo ανέβηκε τα σκαλιά και βρέθηκε στο δωμάτιό της. Μιας και δε μιλούσε κανείς, ο Neo μπήκε πιο μέσα και κάθισε δίπλα της.

-Πάλι τα κατάφερες. Ξεκίνησε εκείνη την κουβέντα.

-Είσαι ζωντανή...Δόξα το Θεό...

-Σου χρωστάω τη ζωή μου για μία ακόμα φορά...

-Μην το ξαναπείς αυτό...Πώς είναι δυνατόν να σε αφήσω να υποφέρεις;

-Να σε ρωτήσω και κάτι ακόμα. Έμαθα ότι πληγώθηκες, τώρα πώς είσαι;

-καλύτερα από ποτέ! Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος

Εκείνη δε συνέχισε και τον αγκάλιασε με θέρμη, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός. Δεν ήξεραν παρόλα αυτά ότι η δυσκολότερη περιπέτειά του, δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει...

Ενώ η ομάδα απολάμβανε τη νίκη της, πίσω στο όρος Fuji η Sin αποκαθιστούσε τη ζημιά που της είχε γίνει και η οργή της μεγάλωνε με κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε:

«Καταραμένε Neo...! Πώς τόλμησε να με ταπεινώσει έτσι;! Είμαι πολύ πιο ισχυρή από αυτόν τον ανόητο αλλά με νίκησε και με έφερε στο εξευτελιστικό σημείο να τον ικετεύσω για τη ζωή μου! Αλλά τώρα που ανέκτησα και πάλι τις δυνάμεις μου θα πραγματοποιήσω τη φοβερή μου εκδίκηση! Τα παιδιά θα πληρώσουν τα κρίματα των γονιών τους!»

Είχε περάσει κιόλας μία εβδομάδα από την αναμέτρηση του Neo με τη σκοτεινή πλευρά της Sailor Moon και αυτή η ησυχία ήταν εξαιρετικά ύποπτη. Και δυστυχώς δεν μπλόφαρε καθόλου διότι αυτή η εβδομάδα ήταν ότι χρειαζόταν για να ετοιμάσει το σχέδιό της:  
>-Ήρθε η ώρα...Nabu, Nergal, Marduk. Εμφανιστείτε αμέσως!<p>

Εκείνες τότε εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά της περιμένοντας τη διαταγή της:

-Να η αποστολή σας! Πηγαίνετε στο σπίτι του Neo και αρπάξτε τα δύο παιδιά του Καταλάβατε;!

-Μάλιστα! Είπαν και οι 3 μαζί και χάθηκαν από τα μάτια της.

Τη στιγμή που οι 3 Σκοτεινές Sailor θα έρχονταν, ο Neo βρισκόταν στην παραλία για την καθημερινή του προπόνηση ενώ η Makoto ήταν σπίτι με τα παιδιά, ωστόσο το ήρεμο οικογενειακό κλίμα θα διακοπτόταν απότομα.

Οι 3 τους εμφανίστηκαν γύρω από το σπίτι αλλά δυστυχώς γι αυτές η Mako τις ένιωσε και βγήκε αμέσως έξω, το κακό όμως ήταν ότι τις είδαν και τα παιδιά με τον τρόμο να τα κυριεύει και φυσιολογικά να κρύβονται πίσω από τη μαμά τους.

-Ποια είσαι εσύ; ! Μίλα! Είπε τότε η Mako σε έντονο ύφος προς την Nergal που στεκόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή μπροστά της ενώ οι άλλες 2 είχαν χωριστεί για να αρπάξουν τα παιδιά.

-Κάνε πίσω και δε θα πάθεις τίποτα! Αυτό που θέλω είναι ο γιος σου!

-Κάνε όνειρα! Ryu, πήγαινε μέσα αγόρι μου!

-Όχι μαμά...Δε θα σε αφήσω...Της είπε τότε εκείνος.

-Κάνε ότι σου λέω παιδί μου. Του ξανάπε τότε και πήρε θέση μάχης χωρίς να μεταμορφωθεί, αλλά το σπίτι ήταν περικυκλωμένο και τα αδέρφια δεν είχαν δρόμο διαφυγή, προσπάθησαν παρόλα αυτά να παραμείνουν ψύχραιμα. Από την άλλη η Makoto όρμησε εναντίον της Nergal όμως σκόνταψε στο αμυντικό πεδίο που ορθώθηκε μπροστά της και σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος με τον Ryu και την Erika να τρέχουν κοντά της:

-Όχι μαμά! Φώναξε τότε η Erika μέσα σε απόγνωση.

Την όλη φασαρία την άκουσε παράλληλα και ο Neo ο οποίος έφυγε άρον άρον για να φτάσει έγκαιρα.

-Τρέξτε...Τώρα είναι ευκαιρία...Προσπαθούσε να πει η Makoto καθώς ήταν ακόμα κάτω αλλά τα παιδιά δεν ήταν πρόθυμε να την εγκαταλείψουν:  
>-Αποκλείεται! Δε θα σε αφήσουμε εδώ! Είπε τότε ο Ryu.<p>

Όμως δεν είχαν επιλογή και έτρεξαν όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν, παρόλα αυτά δεν πρόλαβαν να πάνε μακριά γιατί η Nergal έκλεισε το δρόμο του μικρού Ryu και με μία κίνηση τον άρπαξε κι εξαφανίστηκε, λίγο έλειψε και η Erika να πέσει θύμα τους αλλά ευτυχώς ο Neo καθώς ερχόταν, το απέτρεψε με μια Κόκκινη Αστραπή κι αμέσως πήρε τη μικρή στα χέρια του τρέχοντας προς το μέρος όπου βρισκόταν ακόμα η γυναίκα του:

-Mako! Mako με ακούς;! Τι στην ευχή έγινε εδώ πέρα;!

-Neo...Συγγνώμη...Πήραν τον Ryu...

-Δεν ξέρω...Ήταν τρεις...Και μας έμοιαζαν απίστευτα...θα έπαιρναν και την Erika...

-Δεν μπορεί! Και πού πήγαν...Πες μου!

Δεν πήρε όμως απάντηση γιατί έχασε τις αισθήσεις της, τότε μαζί με την κόρη του ο Neo την πήγαν στο δωμάτιό τους για να ξαπλώσει.

Την ίδια στιγμή στο κάστρο, ο μικρός δεν ήταν και τόσο ήσυχος:

-Τι νομίζετε ότι κάνετε;! Αφήστε με να φύγω αμέσως!

-Πάψε! Αν ξέρεις τι είναι καλό για σένα, καλύτερα να μείνεις ήσυχος! Του είπε τότε αγριεμένα η Nergal.

-Έχετε ιδέα με ποιον τα έχετε βάλει;! Αν το μάθει ο πατέρας μου θα πεθάνετε όλοι!

-Μη φοβάσαι και ξέρω ποιος είναι ο πατέρας σου μικρέ. Ξέρω ότι είσαι ο γιος του Neo, του μοναδικού μαχητή που με νίκησε ποτέ και γι αυτό του το λάθος θα το πληρώσεις εσύ!

-Καλύτερα να με αφήσεις να φύγω αν θέλεις το καλό σου. ΑΝ δεν το κάνεις δε θα έχει πρόβλημα να σε νικήσει ξανά!

Όσο όμως ο Ryu της μιλούσε, εκείνη είχε άλλα πράγματα στο μυαλό της κι έβγαιναν μέσα από τον ίδιο τον Ryu

«Νιώθω μια αφύσικη δύναμη να αναβλύζει αό αυτό το αγόρι...Θα μπορούσε να έχει την ίδια δύναμη με τον πατέρα του...; Πρέπει να κερδίσω αυτή τη δύναμη...»

-Μικρέ Ryu, θα πρέπει να είσαι υπερήφανος!

-Για ποιο πράγμα;!

-Οι δυνάμεις σου θα χρησιμοποιηθούν για την κυριαρχία σε αυτόν τον πλανήτη και σε όλο το σύμπαν! Είσαι τυχερός που δε θα σε σκοτώσω!

-Ποτέ! Δε θα χρησιμοποιήσω ποτέ τις δυνάμεις μου για κακό! Είπε τότε αποφασιστικά ο μικρός κι άρχισε να τρέχει μέσα στο κάστρο μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων:  
>-Τι κάθεστε ανόητες;! Πιάστε τον! Διέταξε η Sin.<p>

Εκείνες υπάκουσαν και ξεχύθηκαν αμέσως στο κυνήγι του μικρού Ryu ο οποίος δεν έδειχνε να συμφωνεί μαζί τους και ήδη άρχισε να τους κάνει τη ζωή κόλαση, δεν μπορούσαν να τον πιάσουν γιατί μια τους ξέφευγε, μια περνούσε από πάνω τους και γενικά έβρισκε διάφορους τρόπους για να ξεγλιστράει.

Από την άλλη ο Neo καθόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα και δεν ήταν ο μόνος...Και η γυναίκα του το ίδιο...:

-Έχεις υπόψη σου τι μας συμβαίνει αυτή τη φορά μάτια μου; Είπε τότε ο Neo μέσα στον εκνευρισμό του.

-Πώς δεν έχω...Τα πράγματα είναι πολύ δύσκολα!

-Από τη μία έχω δυσκολίες με αυτόν τον εχθρό που κατάφερε να με νικήσει εξαιρετικά εύκολα και από την άλλη ο γιος μας είναι στα χέρια της...! Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι και γρήγορα μάλιστα.

-Δεν αντέχω στην ιδέα ότι το παιδί μπορεί να πάθει κάτι! Ας έπαιρνε εμένα! Όχι το παιδί!

-Ευτυχώς που δεν πρόλαβε να πάρει την Erika! Μόνο μια λύση έχουμε αγάπη μου, στην παρούσα φάση δεν μπορούμε να τη νικήσουμε. Πρέπει να γίνουμε δυνατότεροι και να πάρουμε πίσω το παιδί μας.

-Το ξέρω πολύ καλά. Το κεφάλι μου πάει να σπάσει. Δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ τίποτε άλλο!

-Εγώ έχω μια ιδέα...

-Τι ιδέα...;

-Έχεις ακούσει ποτέ για το Δωμάτιο του Χρόνου;

-Εεε...Όχι...

-Αυτές τις μέρες που ήμουν στο σπίτι του Gohan, μου ανέφερε γι αυτόν το χώρο, εκεί ο χρόνος κυλά πιο αργά και μπορείς να εκπαιδευτείς μαζί με έναν ακόμα.

-Θέλεις να πάμε μαζί;

-Το παιδί είναι στα χέρια του πιο δυνατού ίσως εχθρού που είχαμε ποτέ κι εσύ μου λες να πάμε να κλειστούμε σε ένα δωμάτιο για εκπαίδευση;

-Άκουσέ με μάτια μου, αν πάμε να την αντιμετωπίσουμε τώρα, είμαστε τελειωμένοι. Δεν είδες τι μου συνέβη; Πρώτα έσπασα το χέρι μου, μετά τη νίκησα με την ψυχή στο στόμα, την επόμενη φορά ίσως να μην είμαι τόσο τυχερός, πόσο μάλλον εσείς...Δεν είναι στο χέρι μας να ελέγξουμε την κατάσταση μάτια μου...Κι εγώ εξοργίζομαι αλλά δεν μπορώ να αγνοήσω ότι συμβαίνει...Της είπε παίρνοντάς την αγκαλιά.

-Εγώ φταίω...Πώς μπόρεσα να τις αφήσω...;

-Δε φταις εσύ αγάπη μου...Έκανες ότι μπορούσες...

-Δεν ήταν όμως αρκετό...Ποτέ δεν ήταν...

-Τι εννοείς...;

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις...;

-Δε νομίζω...

-Οι δυνάμεις μου δεν είναι αρκετές για να προστατέψω οποιονδήποτε...Ούτε το γιο μου δεν κατάφερα να σώσω...

-Θέλεις να τον πάρουμε πίσω;

-Και το ρωτάς;

-Αν το θέλεις κι εσύ όσο κι εγώ τότε πρέπει να με ακολουθήσεις. Έχεις ένα μεγάλο μυστικό, θα το χρησιμοποιήσουμε και θα πάρουμε πίσω το παιδί μας.

-Δεν πρόκειται να τα καταφέρω...Αν ήταν να συμβεί θα είχε συμβεί μέχρι τώρα.

Αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια εξαγρίωσαν τον Neo ο οποίος την άφησε από την αγκαλιά του και την έπιασε από το γιακά λέγοντας:  
>-Πώς περιμένεις να σε εμπιστευτώ εγώ όταν ΕΣΥ δεν μπορείς να εμπιστευτείς τον εαυτό σου;!<p>

-Δε σου ζήτησα να με εμπιστευτείς! Ξέρω ποια είμαι! Και δεν είμαι τόσο δυνατή όσο εσύ! Δέξου το!

-Τι σπατάλη χρόνου...! Αφού είναι έτσι θα πάω μόνος μου ή θα πάρω την Usagi μαζί μου! Αν είσαι τόσο αδύναμη όσο λες κάθισε εδώ να κλαις τη μοίρα σου. Θα το κάνω μόνος μου! Είπε τότε ο Neo σε πιο ήρεμο ύφος αυτή τη φορά κι έκανε να φύγει. Όμως...

-Περίμενε...

-Τι έγινε τώρα;

-Θα...Θα έρθω...

-Άλλαξες γνώμη βλέπω.

-Δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι εδώ χωρίς να κάνω τίποτα...Αυτή η αναμονή με σκοτώνει!

-Πρώτα όμως απάντησέ μου σε αυτό. Ποιος με νίκησε σε εκείνη την τρελή μονομαχία και με ελευθέρωσε;! Ποιος μου έδειχνε ότι υπάρχει ακόμα φως μέσα στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι;! Ποιος μου έδινε κουράγιο όταν έχανα το μαχητικό μου πνεύμα;! ΠΟΙΟΣ ΤΑ ΕΚΑΝΕ ΟΛΑ ΑΥΤΑ;!

Αυτή ήταν η σκληρή αλήθεια την οποία η Mako δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί, όταν εκείνος βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη φάση, πάντα του αναπτέρωνε το ηθικό, τώρα ήταν η σειρά του να το κάνει, όμως αυτά τα λόγια πονούσαν και την έκανα να πέσει στα γόνατα για να την πιάσουν τα κλάματα. Τότε αυτός κατέβηκε και την ξαναπήρε αγκαλιά:

-Μια πολεμίστρια Sailor δεν πέφτει ποτέ στα γόνατα...Σήκω πάνω αγάπη μου, έχουμε να πάρουμε πίσω κάτι που μας ανήκει...

Εκείνη σηκώθηκε τότε πάνω και χώθηκε βαθιά μέσα στην αγκαλιά του, όμως για κακή τους τύχη η Erika τα είχε ακούσει όλα κάνοντας τη Mako να πει:  
>-Neo, το παιδί...<p>

-Ωχ...μας άκουσε...

-Άφησέ το σε μένα, θα της μιλήσω εγώ. Τον ηρέμησε τότε εκείνη και πήγε προς την πόρτα όπου βρισκόταν η μικρή η οποία έκανε να φύγει για να μην τη δουν. Τότε η Mako είπε:

-Erika! Έλα εδώ μια στιγμή.

Εκείνη ήρθε και δέχτηκε την αγκαλιά της μαμάς.

-Μαμά, γιατί σου φώναξε ο μπαμπάς; Μαλώσατε;

-Όχι αγάπη μου, απλά είπα μερικές ανοησίες και τον στεναχώρησα λίγο.

-Σε αγαπάει δηλαδή μαμά;

-Μα και βέβαια. Όταν μας φωνάζει κάποιος δεν το κάνει γιατί δε μας αγαπάει, αλλά γιατί νοιάζεται για εμάς και θέλει το καλύτερο. Κατάλαβες;

-Πολύ σωστά. Είπε και ο Neo που δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει άλλο και ήρθε κι εκείνος.

-Ναι...Όμως μπαμπά...Ποτέ δε σε έχω ξανακούσει να φωνάζεις έτσι στη μαμά. Του είπε τότε η Erika με τη φυσιολογική παιδική της αθωότητα...Τότε αυτός την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του και της είπε:  
>-Ότι σου είπε η μαμά είναι σωστό κοριτσάκι μου, δεν της φώναξα γιατί δεν την αγαπάω πια αλλά γιατί θέλω να είναι πάντα κοντά μου...<p>

-Αλήθεια το λες;

-Ναι ματάκια μου. Της απάντησε αυτός και της έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο.

-Τώρα ο μπαμπάς και η μαμά θα πάνε να φέρουν πίσω τον αδερφό σου εντάξει;

-Να έρθω κι εγώ; Ρώτησε η μικρή με αφέλεια.

-Όχι αγαπούλα μου δε γίνεται αυτό.

-Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο για μικρά κοριτσάκια σαν κι εσένα καρδιά μου. Αυτό είναι δουλειά των μεγάλων. Της είπε η Makoto και τη σήκωσε στα χέρια της.

-Μαμά, όταν μεγαλώσω θέλω να γίνω σαν κι εσένα.

-Σίγουρα θα γίνεις. Μη σου πω και καλύτερη. Θα μπορέσεις να μου κάνεις τώρα μια χάρη ομορφιά μου;

-Ναι μαμά.

-Μπράβο το κορίτσι μου. Άκουσέ με τώρα, ο μπαμπάς και η μαμά θα λείψουν για μερικές μέρες, αυτό που θέλω από σένα είναι να πας επάνω και να μαζέψεις τα πράγματά σου όσα σου χρειάζονται. Και μόλις τελειώσεις έλα για να φύγουμε, θα πάμε στη Rei να μείνεις εκεί αυτές τις μέρες που τα πάτε και καλά. Θέλεις;

-Ναι ναι!

-Τέλεια! Γρήγορα πάνω τώρα. Και μη αργήσεις αγάπη μου εντάξει;

-Σε ένα λεπτό θα είμαι πίσω. Απάντησε η μικρή και ξεχύθηκε πάνω για να ετοιμαστεί. Όταν έφυγε, ο Neo είπε στη σύζυγό το:  
>-Λοιπόν μάτια μου; Είσαι έτοιμη για το μεγάλο μας βήμα;<p>

-Είμαι!

-Πρώτα όμως πρέπει να αλλάξουμε. Για δες με. Της είπε και από την τσάντα που είχε φέρε, έβγαλε μια πανοπλία που είχε γαλάζιο εφαρμοστό κολλάν, λευκά γάντια και μπότες, καθώς και κίτρινο με λευκό θώρακα για το στήθος. Δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από την πανοπλία των Saiyan που του είχε δώσει ο Goku κατά τη διάρκεια της διαμονής του στο σπίτι του εκείνες τις μέρες. Όταν άλλαξε ρώτησε:  
>-Λοιπόν πώς με βρίσεις;<p>

-Μια χαρά σε βλέπω, περίμενε τώρα να πάω τη μικρή στη Rei κι έρχομαι.

-Έγινε. Είπε τότε αυτός και περίμενε ενώ η μικρή ήταν έτοιμη να φύγει μαζί με τη μαμά τη:  
>-Είσαι γρήγορη βλέπω. Ας πηγαίνουμε τώρα. Είπε τότε η Mako και πιάνοντάς την από το χέρι την πήγε στη Rei και την ενημέρωσε παράλληλα για το τι είχε συμβεί.<p>

Δεν άργησε να γυρίσει ε τον Neo να περιμένει, τώρα μπορούσε να ενεργήσει άνετα:

-Θες να βάλεις κι εσύ ένα τέτοιο;

-Θα προτιμούσα τη δική μου στολή αν δε σε πειράζει. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη χαμογελώντας

-Κανένα πρόβλημα. Της είπε τότε αυτός στον ίδιο τόνο.

Όλα ήταν έτοιμα λοιπόν. Η εκπαίδευση στο Δωμάτιο του Χρόνου δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει. Η μεγαλύτερη πρόκληση ορθωνόταν μπροστά τους...

Γι αυτό το λόγο χρειάστηκε να ανέβουν ψηλά στην κρυψώνα του Kami όπου τους περίμενε ο κύριος Popo ο ακόλουθός του. Όταν έφτασαν τους άνοιξε την πόρτα και τους ευχήθηκε καλή επιτυχία αφού πρώτα τους έβαλε να φάνε.

Όταν μπήκαν η πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω τους και τα δύσκολα ξεκινούσαν:

-Αισθάνομαι λίγο παράξενα...Είπε τότε η Makoto κοιτάζοντας δεξία αριστερά για να ανιχνεύσει το χώρο.

-Είναι η βαρύτητα Mako μου, θα τη συνηθίσεις.

Καθώς προχώρησε πιο μέσα, τα έχασε όταν είδε ότι επέπλεαν στο απόλυτο κενό:

-Δεν το πιστεύω...Είναι αληθινό;

-Σίγουρα είναι.

-Είμαστε στη μέση του πουθενά, είναι πραγματικά απίστευτο, ένα να δεις.

Ο Neo ακολούθησε αργά κοιτώντας κι αυτός γύρω. Οι δυο τους επρόκειτο να αντιμετωπίσουν τη μεγαλύτερη ίσως πρόκλησή τους μέσα στο Δωμάτιο του Χρόνου. Αν καταφέρουν να αντέξουν τη σκληρή εκπαίδευση, θα είναι σε θέση να δαμάσουν την αρκετή ακόμα κρυμμένη τους δύναμη, αλλά δε θα είναι εύκολο, το παιδί τους κι όλος ο πλανήτης βασίζονται σε αυτούς...Πρέπει να πετύχουν...Στον επόμενο χρόνο θα φαινόταν αν θα τα κατάφερναν...

-Νιώθω βαριά τα χέρια μου...και είναι ζεστά εδώ μέσα, δυσκολεύομαι να αναπνεύσω...

-Καλύτερα να το συνηθίσεις μάτια μου, τώρα είμαστε μόνο εσύ κι εγώ. Τώρα είσαι έτοιμη να εκπαιδευτούμε όσο πιο σκληρά μπορούμε;

-Ναι είμαι! Ας το κάνουμε!

-Αυτό το μέρος έχει ότι χρειαζόμαστε, τα υπόλοιπα είναι στα δικά μας χέρια τώρα...

-Μα κοίτα...Αυτό το πράγμα επιπλέει στο κενό.

-Ναι. Απλώνεται για την αιωνιότητα, καλύτερα να μην πηγαίνεις εκεί μόνη σου αγάπη μου, μπορεί να χαθείς και να μην ξαναγυρίσεις.

-Εντάξει...

-Η θερμοκρασία απ' ότι μου είπε ο Goku μπορεί να αλλάξει από τη μια στιγμή στην άλλη, η ατμόσφαιρα μπορεί να γίνει πιο πυκνή όσο πάς πιο μέσα και η βαρύτητα είναι 10 φορές μεγαλύτερη σε σχέση με τη δική μας, δεν είναι ασφαλές να είσαι μόνη σου, θα είμαστε εδώ μέσα ένα χρόνο και γι αυτό θα πρέπει να σιγουρευτούμε ότι δε θα χωριστούμε, δεν ήρθαμε για διακοπές αγάπη μου, ήρθαμε για να εκπαιδευτούμε...Είπε τότε ο Neo και προχώρησε πρώτος με τη γυναίκα του να ακολουθεί. Όταν όμως πάτησαν στο κενό, ένιωσε ένα πολύ μεγάλο βάρος, τότε τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και της είπε:  
>-Ξέρω μάτια μου ότι θα σου είναι δύσκολο στην αρχή αλλά ξέρω ότι θα το συνηθίσεις τελικά, είναι η πρώτη φορά που θα εξασκηθούμε σε τέτοιο περιβάλλον. Άκουσέ με τώρα μάτια μου, θα μεταμορφωθείς σε Mystic Sailor Jupiter.<p>

-Πώς;! Εγώ;!

-Ναι εσύ.

-Αλήθεια...; Εννοώ...Πιστεύεις ότι μπορώ...;

-Φυσικά και το πιστεύω...Αρκεί να πάρεις στα σοβαρά αυτήν την εκπαίδευση. Κάθε φορά θα κάνουμε ένα βήμα κι όταν είσαι έτοιμη θα προχωρήσεις στο επόμενο επίπεδο, κρατάς στα χέρια σου μια κρυμμένη δύναμη, το Λαμπερό Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια, πρέπει να αποκαλύψουμε αυτή τη δύναμη, είναι το κλειδί της σωτηρίας του γιου μας...

-Καταλαβαίνω...Αλλά πόσο δύσκολο μπορεί να είναι...;

-Πιστεύω σε σένα...Ίσως αποδειχτεί το δυσκολότερο πράγμα που έκανες ποτέ αλλά ξέρω ότι μπορείς να το κάνεις, θέλω το καλύτερο από σένα κι ότι κι αν συμβεί θα είμαι περήφανος για σένα, κατάλαβες;

-Και βέβαια!

-Εδώ θα ξεπεράσουμε τα όριά μας...Θέλω να βάλεις τα δυνατά σου και να γίνεις πιο δυνατή από μένα.

-Ε;! Εγώ πιο δυνατή από σένα;!

-Ακριβώς! Αυτό είναι που θέλω να δω. Και θα το κάνουμε μαζί.

-Κατάλαβα. Και να είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου να μη σε απογοητεύσω! Πιστεύεις τόσο πολύ σε μένα και δεν επιτρέπεται να αποτύχω!

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Να ξέρεις όμως ότι είμαι αυστηρός δάσκαλος...Νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να το χειριστείς...; Τη ρώτησε χαμογελώντας.

-Είμαι έτοιμη!

Κι ενώ ο Neo με τη Makoto ήταν έτοιμοι για το μεγάλο τους βήμα, από την άλλη η Rei θεώρησε χρέος της να πει και στην υπόλοιπη ομάδα ώστε να έχουν το νου τους. Τότε η Usagi πήρε μια απόφαση:

-Λοιπόν κορίτσια, δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι άλλο έτσι σε μια τόσο δύσκολη στιγμή. Πήρα μια απόφαση που είναι επικίνδυνη αλλά πρέπει να γίνει.

-Τι σκέφτηκες; Τη ρώτησε η Rei.

-Ο μόνος που ξέρει την τοποθεσία του εχθρού είναι ο Neo αλλά τώρα είναι απασχολημένος με τη Mako στην εκπαίδευσή τους, όσο αυτοί γίνονται δυνατότεροι, θα πρέπει να ψάξουμε εμείς να βρούμε την κρυψώνα της ώστε να είναι πιο εύκολο το έργο τους όταν θα πάνε να σώσουν τον Ryu.

-Και ποιο είναι το σχέδιό σου; Ρώτησε τότε η Minako.

-Θα παρακολουθήσω την Sin.

-Μα είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο...Είπε τότε η Amy με μια δόση ανησυχίας.

-Πρέπει να πάω...Ο Neo μού έσωσε τη ζωή...Δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι άλλο, αρκετά κοιμήθηκα, θα αναλάβω εγώ τώρα.

-Αν το θέτεις έτσι...τότε εντάξει...Μόνο σε παρακαλώ κάνε μου μία χάρη...Της είπε τότε η Rei βλέποντας την αποφασιστικότητά της.

-Τι χάρη...;

-Να προσέχεις...Δεν είναι τυχαίος αντίπαλος...

-Θα προσέχω μη φοβάσαι, δε θα την πατήσω ξανά.

-Ωραία, τώρα ας συγκεντρωθούμε να βρούμε την κρυψώνα της ακριβώς. Πήρε το λόγο η Kurai κι όλες μαζί κάθισαν απέναντι από τη φωτιά με τη Rei να διαβάζει την κίνησή της και την Kurai να ασκεί την ψυχοδύναμή της.

Τελικά κατάφεραν και εντόπισαν την ακριβή κρυψώνα της Sin και της ομάδας της. Τότε η Usagi είπε:

-Ωραία...Είμαι έτοιμη.

-Είσαι σίγουρη; Τη ρώτησε ξανά η Kurai.

-Ποτέ δεν ήμουν πιο σίγουρη...Απάντησε εκείνη καθώς μεταμορφωνόταν.

-Να προσέχεις...Της είπε τελευταία η Rei.

Τότε η Sailor Moon τους έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης κι έφυγε αμέσως για το σημείο που είχε υποδείξει η Rei.

Δεν ήξερε όμως ότι η Sin την παρακολουθούσε και είχε άλλα σχέδια στον μυαλό της:

-Ώστε θες να παίξουμε έτσι Πριγκίπισσα; Πολύ καλά. Ishtar!

-Διατάξτε...Είπε εκείνη τότε καθώς παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά της.

-Να η λεία σου. Σκότωσέ την! Τη διέταξε.

-Όπως προστάξεις. Είπε τότε εκείνη κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Όσο για τη Sailor Moon ξεκίνησε την αναζήτησή της, όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς η Ishtar της έκλεισε το δρόμο λέγοντας:

-Πηγαίνεις πουθενά Sailor Moon;

-Φύγε από τη μέση...Της είπε τότε εκείνη παγερά.

-Κάνε με...

-Α μάλιστα...Έτσι το θες λοιπόν...Μπορώ τουλάχιστον να μάθω το όνομα αυτής που θα καταστρέψω...;

-Ναι σωστά, πρέπει να ξέρεις το άτομο που θα σε σκοτώσει. Ονομάζομαι Ishtar!

-Τώρα που συστηθήκαμε είναι καιρός να φύγεις από τη μέση! Θέλω το αφεντικό σου όχι εσένα!

-Σου είπα και πριν. Κάνε με να φύγω από τη μέση!

-Θα σε κάνω...θα φύγεις μια για πάντα!

Τότε οι δύο μονομάχοι πήραν θέση μάχης, μετά από μια μικρή παύση η Sailor Moon έκανε μερικά βήματα προς την αντίπαλό της χωρίς να κάνει τίποτα, αυτό θέλησε να το εκμεταλλευτή η Ishtar και δοκίμασε τη γροθιά της χωρίς να βρει στόχο καθώς η Sailor Moon χάθηκε από τα μάτια της και να εμφανιστεί ξανά μπροστά της σχεδόν αμέσως.

-Εμπρός! Δεν έχω όλη τη μέρα! Είπε τότε με θυμό.

-Πολύ καλά! Εμένα θέλεις κι εμένα θα πάρεις! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι άρχισε να αυξάνει τη δύναμή της, κάθε μικρή πέτρα που υπήρχε στο έδαφος σηκώθηκε και μερικές διαλύονταν μάλιστα, κάτι που παρατηρούσε και η Sin μέσα από το κάστρο:

«Μα πώς είναι δυνατόν αυτή η ανόητη να έχει τέτοια δύναμη...Κι αυξάνει συνεχώς...»

Ξαφνικά όμως σταμάτησε να δυναμώνει και οι πέτρες έπεσαν πάλι κάτω, κάτι που ξάφνιασε την Ishtar:

-Τι είναι αυτό τώρα;!

-Είδες τι μπορώ να κάνω...Καλύτερα να παραδοθείς...

-Εγώ;! Να παραδοθώ σε σένα;! Αστεία μου λες;! Θα σε συντρίψω εδώ και τώρα! Της είπε αγριεμένα κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος της αλλά προς μεγάλη της έκπληξη δε βρήκε στόχο και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό δέχτηκε κλωτσιά στον αυχένα από τη Sailor Moon που είχε πηδήξει από πάνω αποφεύγοντας την γρήγορή της επίθεση, αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα η Ishtar να πέσει με το κεφάλι κάτω:  
>-Θα μου το πληρώσει με ακούς;! Της είπε κοντεύοντας να εκραγεί καθώς σηκωνόταν.<p>

-Θα το δούμε! Ακόμα ούτε που ζεστάθηκα.

-Ήσουν τυχερή αυτό είναι όλο! Μπορώ να σε καταστρέψω όποτε θέλω!

-Έτσι ε; όποτε θέλεις; Για να σε βλέπω να δοκιμάζεις.

-Θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά τα λόγια! Είπε τότε η Ishtar και της επιτέθηκε ξανά κατά μέτωπο χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, καμία κλωτσιά και καμία γροθιά δεν έβρισκε το στόχο της γιατί η Sailor Moon τις απέφευγε σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα μέχρι που δεν την έβλεπε καν γιατί είχε αλλάξει θέση:  
>-Από εδώ! Της είπε γελώντας.<p>

-Έτσι και σε πιάσω στα χέρια μου...Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε τότε η Ishtar έχοντας χάσει εντελώς την ψυχραιμία της. Ούτε και η Sin πίστευε αυτό που έβλεπε.

Τώρα όμως ήταν σειρά της Sailor Moon να επιτεθεί και παίρνοντας φόρα πήδηξε και προσγειώθηκε πάνω στο κεφάλι της Ishtar, ωστόσο αυτό ήταν ένα καλά δουλεμένο κόλπο γιατί η αντίπαλός της έπεσε στην παγίδα και πήγε να της πιάσει τα πόδια, τότε κινήθηκε γρήγορα και της έδωσε στο στομάχι την πιο δυνατή της γροθιά κάνοντάς την να πέσει στα γόνατα:

-Αυτό να σου γίνει μάθημα!

-Δεν μπορεί εσύ να μου το κάνεις αυτό! Δεν είσαι τίποτα!  
>-Μου φαίνεται ότι ξέχασες με ποιον τα έβαλες!<p>

Χωρίς αυτοέλεγχο, η Ishtar επιτέθηκε πάλι ανεπιτυχώς κι αναπόφευκτα δέχτηκε και δεύτερη γροθιά στο πρόσωπο αυτή τη φορά για να ξαναπέσει κάτω αφού πρώτα πετάχτηκε μερικά μέτρα πίσω. Όταν σηκώθηκε ήταν έξω φρενών:

-Αρκετά! Ας τελειώνουμε! HELL SHOWER!

Αυτή ήταν η χαρακτηριστική της επίθεση, όταν φόρτισε, στόχευσε και η βολή έφυγε, αλλά η Sailor Moon ήταν έτοιμη και όταν πλησίασε πολύ κοντά, άπλωσε τα χέρια και κράτησε τη σφαίρα για να τη διώξει μετά μακριά.

-Αποκλείεται! Πώς το σταμάτησες αυτό;!

Δεν πήρε όμως απάντησε γιατί με ένα άλμα ο αντίπαλός της είχε εξαφανιστεί προσωρινά, όταν την ξαναείδε ήταν πλέον αργά...ήδη μετρούσε το τρίτο χτύπημα σε βάρος της με τα δύο χέρια ξανά στο κεφάλι, όμως δεν τελείωσε εκεί, δέχτηκε ακόμα μια κλωτσιά στο στήθος για να πεταχτεί κάτω ακόμα μια φορά.

-Λοιπόν Ishtar; Δε σου έφτασε αυτό;!

-Να σε πάρει! Σε μισώ!  
>-Μισείς να χάνεις! Δε συνηθίζεις να παλεύεις με κάποιον δυνατότερο από σένα και τώρα σου έκατσε βαρύ!<br>-Δεν είσαι δυνατότερη από μένα!

Μια μικρή παύση ακολούθησε με τους μονομάχους να κοιτούν ο ένας τον άλλο, μέχρι που η Ishtar ηρέμησε κι άρχισε να ενεργοποιεί τη δύναμή της στο μέγιστο για τον τελικό γύρο με τη γη να σείεται ολόκληρη. Αυτή τη φορά η Sailor Moon έπρεπε να αμυνθεί στα χτυπήματα και τα κατάφερνε καλά καθώς δεν δέχτηκε κανένα άμεσο χτύπημα ακόμα και σε αυτή τη μορφή:

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Της φώναξε τότε και δοκίμασε ξανά μια πιο ενισχυμένη δόση από την επίθεσή της αλλά η αρχηγός των Πολεμιστριών Sailor πρόβαλε τη δική της ενέργεια και οι δυο δέσμες συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα με επακόλουθο να καταστραφούν και οι δύο και την Ishtar να λέει κατάπληκτη:

-Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό! Κανείς δεν έχει επιζήσει ποτέ από αυτήν την επίθεση!

-Βαρέθηκα! Καιρός να σε αποτελειώσω επιτέλους!

-Τι;! Έχεις μεγάλο θράσος Πριγκίπισσα! Είσαι δική μου τώρα! Είπε και δοκίμασε ξανά με τον ίδιο τρόπο την ενέργειά της αλλά τώρα όλα είχαν τελειώσει καθώς η Sailor Moon εξαφανίστηκε και πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι είχε συμβεί, δέχτηκε ένα πανίσχυρο χτύπημα στην πλάτη με τον αγκώνα για να απογειωθεί και τελικά να προσγειωθεί στο ένα της χέρι.

Όταν την κράτησε για λίγο, την άφησε κάτω ανίκανη να κουνηθεί και της είπε:  
>-Τέλος παιχνιδιού!<p>

Από την άλλη η Sin δεν πίστευε στα μάτια της κι έλεγε:

-Ως συνήθως θα πρέπει να τα κάνω όλα μόνη μου!

Αυτό είπε και φρόντισε να είναι παρούσα στο πεδίο της μάχης μερικές στιγμές αργότερα για να πει πάλι:

-Συγχαρητήρια...Δεν περίμενα ότι θα νικούσες...Φαίνεται ότι σε υποτίμησα...

-Δεν είναι το μόνο λάθος που έκανες ξέρεις! Αλλά εμείς θα λογαριαστούμε σύντομα! Για την ώρα η φίλη σου από εδώ δε θα πολεμήσει για πολύ καιρό!

Η Ishtar ήταν ακόμα κάτω ανίκανη να κουνηθεί, σερνόταν νικημένη κάτω από το βλέμμα της Sin η οποία δεν έδειχνε να συγκινείται.

-Sin...Βοήθησέ με...Δεν μπορώ να κουνηθώ...Της είπε σε κάποια φάση. Τότε εκείνη της έδωσε το χέρι της λέγοντας.

-Φυσικά...Είναι το λιγότερο που μπορώ να κάνω για σένα Ishtar...

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε τότε εκείνη πιάνοντας το χέρι της Sin αλλά αυτή η ύπουλη σκοτεινή πλευρά μόνο βοήθεια δεν της πρόσφερε, διότι την επόμενη στιγμή, την τράβηξε και την πέταξε ψηλά:

-Ίσως να μην είσαι τόσο μεγάλη απογοητευτική...ΣΤΗΝ ΚΟΛΑΣΗ! Της φώναξε και αφού δυνάμωσε, άφησε να φύγει από τα χέρια της η σκοτεινή της δύναμη η οποία χτύπησε την Ishtar και την κατέστρεψε ολοκληρωτικά με τη Sailor Moon να κοιτάζει κατάπληκτη από το θέαμα. Όταν η σεμνή τελετή ολοκληρώθηκε, η Sin γύρισε την πλάτη κα είπε:

-Θα συναντηθούμε ξανά...

Και ξαναμπήκε στο κάστρο της.

Από την άλλη η εκπαίδευση του ζευγαριού ήταν έτοιμη να αρχίσει, δεν ξεκίνησαν αμέσως σκληρά αλλά προσπαθούσαν να στέκονται στο ύψος τους με το σωστό τρόπο για να μην καούν. Το μεγαλύτερο μέρος το χρησιμοποιούσαν σε μονομαχίες μεταξύ τους μέχρι εξάντλησης. Σε κάποιους συγκεκριμένες μέρες όμως προέβαιναν σε συγκεκριμένες ενέργειες:

Μέρα 20η

Αυτή τη μέρα προχώρησαν σε απόπειρα της μυστικής μεταμόρφωσης για πρώτη φορά, η Mako δοκίμασε με τον κλασικό τρόπο δυναμώνοντας έχοντας τον Neo να την παρακολουθεί, αλλά δεν πέτυχε. Τότε ο Neo της είπε:

-Άκουσέ με Mako, δεν μπορείς να πετύχεις τη μεταμόρφωση με αυτόν τον τρόπο, δεν μπορείς να γίνεις Μυστική απλά αυξάνοντας το επίπεδο της δύναμής σου, η δύναμη αγάπη μου έρχεται σε ανταπόκριση μιας ανάγκης, όχι μιας επιθυμίας, πρέπει να δημιουργήσεις αυτήν την ανάγκη. Θυμάσαι τι μας είχε πει ο Ryu όταν ήρθε από το μέλλον; Χρησιμοποίησε τον πόνο της απώλειας...

-Πώς γίνεται αυτό...;

-Να σκεφτώ...Α να μια ιδέα, φαντάσου ότι ο κακός Neo καταστρέφει εμένα κι όλα τα κορίτσια.

-Για να δοκιμάσω...Είπε τότε εκείνη και άρχισε να σχηματίζει στο μυαλό της τις ανάλογες εικόνες με τον Shadow Neo να εξοντώνει όλες τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor μία προς μία αφήνοντας τον καλό Neo τελευταίο ετοιμάζοντάς του τον πιο οδυνηρό θάνατο.

Αυτή η τελευταία κραυγή πόνου από τον Neo στο όραμά της, την έκανε να λάμψει με ένα γαλάζιο φως αφήνοντας κι αυτή μια κραυγή, η μεταμόρφωση κράτησε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μόνο αλλά η αρχή είχε γίνει με τον Neo να κοιτά ευχαριστημένος, εκείνη όμως είχε εξαντληθεί κι έπεσε στα γόνατα ανασαίνοντας βαριά.

-Τα πήγες καλά μάτια μου...Πολύ καλά...Είμαι περήφανος για σένα... Της είπε πλησιάζοντάς την.

-Ευχαριστώ...Θες να ξαναδοκιμάσω...;

-Όχι είναι αρκετό για σήμερα, μην καείς κιόλας. Ξεκουράσου τώρα...

Μέρα 100η

Ξημέρωνε κ 100η μέρα της εκπαίδευσης και η Sailor Jupiter κοιμόταν ακόμα, για την ακρίβεια ήταν η μόνη που κοιμόταν, όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς συνεχείς κραυγές από μέσα διέκοψαν τον ύπνο της και σηκώθηκε πάνω να δει ποιος ήταν καθώς στο κρεβάτι του Neo δεν ήταν κανείς:

-Μα που πήγε τόσο πρωί...; Αναρωτήθηκε ενώ συνέχιζε να ακούει τις φωνές. Τότε βγήκε έξω στον κενό χώρο να δει τι γινόταν και είδε ότι δεν ήταν και τόσο κενός τώρα, αντιθέτως ήταν καυτός και μάλιστα οι φλόγες είχαν τυλίξει τον Neo από πάνω ως κάτω περνώντας μάλιστα μέσα από το σώμα του και βγαίνοντας αό την άλλη μεριά με τον ίδιο να βγάζει αυτές τις κραυγές που άκουγε. Βρισκόταν κυκλωμένος από πύρινες γλώσσες, χιλιάδες κύματα φωτιάς έκαιγαν όλο του το σώμα απειλώντας να τον καταπιούν σε μια καυτή κόλαση. Θα μπορούσε να πει κανείς ότι όλες αυτές οι φλόγες γεννήθηκαν από την αποφασιστικότητά του και το μοναδικό σκοπό που είχε θέσει, να σώσει το παιδί του, να ξεπεράσει τα όριά του και να ανέβει ακόμα περισσότερο σε επίπεδο δύναμης

Περιτριγυρισμένος από τον πύρινο εφιάλτη, ο Neo άπλωσε τα χέρια του προς τα πάνω κι άρχισε να ενεργοποιεί τις δυνάμεις του, η αύρα του δυνάμωνε συνεχώς μέχρι που έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και η γνωστή κόκκινη λάμψη τον κάλυψε ξανά με τις φλόγες να υποχωρούν μέχρι που εξαφανίστηκαν.

Η Sailor Jupiter είχε μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό στη θέα όσων έβλεπε...Κι ενώ φαινομενικά όλα είχαν τελειώσει, ο χώρος κρύωσε απότομα και τεράστιες στήλες πάγου υψώθηκαν μπροστά του, τότε αυτός έβαλε πίσω τα χέρια κι ετοιμάστηκε να δοκιμάσει την καινούρια επίθεση που έμαθε:

-Ka-Me-Ha-Me...HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Όταν το κύμα έφυγε από τα χέρια του, κατευθύνθηκε προς τις στήλες πάγου που μεγάλωναν όλο και περισσότερο, στο μεταξύ ο Δίας δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του:

-Είναι ασίτευτο...Πότε έμαθε αυτήν την κίνηση...;

Από την άλλη το κύμα χτυπούσε τον πάγο και σταδιακά τον κατέστρεφε, όμως υπήρχε κι ένα τίμημα, το σώμα του άρχισε να παγώνει και γι αυτό αύξανε τη ισχύ στην ενέργειά του

Τελικά τα κατάφερε κι έσπασε τον πάγο με τη γυαλικά του να του φωνάζει από πίσω αλλά αυτός δεν την άκουγε μιας και ήταν συγκεντρωμένος.

-Neo είσαι καλά εκεί πέρα;! Neo με ακούς;!

Στο τέλος όλος ο πάγος διαλύθηκε με τον Neo να ξεπροβάλει από μέσα καλυμμένος με το γνωστό κόκκινο φως:

-Εδώ είσαι Mako; Συγγνώμη αν σε τρόμαξα.

-Πιέζεις πολύ τον εαυτό σου αγάπη μου...Είναι επικίνδυνο για την υγεία σου.

-Δε με ενδιαφέρει...Θα σώσω το παιδί μου και δεν πρόκειται να υπολογίσω τίποτα

-Κι εγώ το θέλω όσο κι εσύ. Όμως ο τρόπος να τα καταφέρουμε με αυτόν τον εχθρό δεν είναι μόνο να γίνουμε δυνατότεροι αλλά να μείνουμε επίσης ψύχραιμοι και υγιείς, με καταλαβαίνεις σωστά;

-Σε καταλαβαίνω μάτια μου αλλά αυτός είναι ο τρόπος που εκπαιδεύομαι εγώ...

-Ξέρω...Απλά έχω καθήκον να σου δώσω μια συμβουλή γιατί νοιάζομαι για σένα.

-Ευχαριστώ...

-Όμως ας συνεχίσουμε, εντάξει ξεκουράστηκα, ας εκπαιδευτούμε κι άλλο. Του ζήτησε τότε εκείνη κι ο Neo δεν της χάλασε το χατίρι.

-Εντάξει! Ας το κάνουμε!

-Τέλεια! Είσαι ο καλύτερος το ξέρεις;!

-Αν ήμουν ο καλύτερος θα ήμασταν στο σπιτάκι μας τώρα. Όμως αυτή τη στιγμή θέλω να μου κάνεις 100 κάμψεις. Της είπε γελώντας.

-Κανένα πρόβλημα!

-Και 100 κοιλιακούς!

-Λίγοι είναι!

-Επίσης θέλω και 10 Δράκους του Κεραυνού!

-Αυτά είναι όλα; Του είπε και πήγε να ξεκινήσει αλλά αυτός τη σταμάτησε:  
>-Στάσου βρε, πλάκα έκανα, είπαμε αφοσίωση αλλά όχι κι έτσι, ας δοκιμάσουμε κάτι άλλο σήμερα, Της είπε και συνέχισαν σε πιο χαλαρό ρυθμό.<p>

Μέρα 150η

Από αυτή τη μέρα κι έπειτα οι μονομαχίες τους έγιναν πιο έντονες από πριν καθώς και οι δύο ένιωθαν ότι η ώρα της Μυστικής Μεταμόρφωσης πλησίαζε:

-Πάρε θέση Δία! Ήρθε η ώρα σου!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Του είπε τότε εκείνη και του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο με κλωτσιά στον αέρα χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, έπειτα δοκίμασε με το γόνατο αλλά ο Neo το σταμάτησε με το χέρι, το ίδιο και μία ακόμη κλωτσιά την οποία απέφυγε αλλά ταυτόχρονα χτύπησε κάτω χαμηλά με το πόδι για να τη ρίξει κάτω. Εκείνη όμως δεν πτοήθηκε και σηκώθηκε αμέσως για να του ρίξει μια ριπή από κεραυνούς τους οποίους αυτός έδιωξε χωρίς δυσκολία:

-Έλα! Σίγουρα μπορείς καλύτερα!

-Φυσικά και μπορώ! Περίμενε και θα δεις! Του είπε τότε ο Δίας κι έστησαν καινούρια μάχη. Ούτε τώρα όμως τα χτυπήματά της βρίσκανε στόχο γιατί ο Neo είτε τα απέφευγε είτε τα μπλοκάριζε εύκολα, τελικά τη χτύπησε κι αυτός στο στομάχι με το γόνατο και την ξάπλωσε κάτω

Δεν παραδινόταν παρόλα αυτά, δοκίμασε πάλι μια πιο δυνατή μπάλα κεραυνών αλλά ούτε τώρα τα κατάφερε γιατί ο Neo την έπιασε και της την έστειλε πίσω.

Αμέσως μετά ενεργοποίησε τις δυνάμεις του και το οστικό κύμα την παρέσυρε μερικά μέτρα πίσω:

-Ετοιμάσου! Τώρα θα δούμε αν αξίζεις αυτή τη δύναμη! Της είπε και άρχισε να φορτίζει τη δική του επίθεση, το Κύμα Γροθιάς:

-Είμαι έτοιμη! Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη και πήρε θέση.

-Ελπίζω να είσαι! SHINKU...HADOUKEN!

Το Κύμα γροθιάς έφυγε από τα χέρια του Neo και μόνο φιλικό δεν ήταν, στόχος του; Η Sailor Jupiter που το περίμενε κι όταν πλησίασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής, έβαλε τα χέρια μπροστά σε μια προσπάθεια να το κρατήσει, στην αρχή δε φαινόταν εύκολο και δεν ήταν γιατί δυσκολευόταν απίστευτα κι αν τη χτυπούσε τελικά, θα της έκανε σοβαρή ζημιά, όμως δεν ήταν διατεθειμένη να εγκαταλείψει με τίποτα:

-Όχι! Δε θα τα παρατήσω! ΟΛΑ Η ΤΙΠΟΤΑ! Είπε τότε κι αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή έβαλε όλη της τη δύναμη για να γίνει τελικά το θαύμα. Η μεταμόρφωσή της σε Mystic Sailor Jupiter είχε ολοκληρωθεί και αποτέλεσμα αυτού ήταν όχι μόνο να σταματήσει την επίθεση του Neo αλλά και να τη διώξει μακριά για να περάσει ακριβώς δίπλα του χωρίς να τον πειράξει.

-Τα κατάφερες Mako μου! Μπράβο σου! Είμαι περήφανος για σένα! Άκουσε όμως τώρα, ηρέμησε και προσπάθησε να εστιάσεις την ενέργειά σου. Της είπε πλησιάζοντάς την.

Εκείνη τον άκουσε και χαμήλωσε το επίπεδό της με τον Neo να την παίρνει μετά στην αγκαλιά του.

-Επιτέλους...

-Πράγματι...Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενος...Τι λες όμως για ένα διάλειμμα τώρα...;

Εκείνη συμφώνησε κι έτσι οι δυο τους αποσύρθηκαν για να δειπνήσουν, όταν τελείωσαν ξεκίνησαν άσκηση στις νέες της δυνάμεις

Μέρα 200η

-Έτοιμη να δοκιμάσουμε τις καινούριες σου δυνάμεις μάτια μου;

-Φυσικά.

-Ωραία. Τότε δοκίμασε να με πιάσει; Κάνε ότι χρειαστεί. Της είπε και χάθηκε από τα μάτια της, τότε εκείνη δοκίμασε μια πρώτη βολή από κεραυνούς η οποία έπεσε ακριβώς δίπλα από εκεί που ήταν ο Neo, αλλά αστόχησε και τότε είπε:  
>-Δεν μπορείς να μου κρυφτείς! Ξέρεις ότι μπορώ να σε νιώσω!<br>-Αυτό ήταν καλό αγαπητή μου αλλά πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις περισσότερο. Της είπε τότε αυτός γελώντας καθώς εμφανίστηκε για λίγο.

Τότε δοκίμασε ένα καινούριο σχέδιο, με διαδοχικές βολές επιχείρησε να τον πιάσει αλλά δεν πέτυχε καμία γιατί σημάδευε πάντα δίπλα από εκεί που ήταν ο στόχος της, σε κάποια φάση οι ριπές έγιναν περισσότερες και ο Neo είχε δυσκολότερο έργο μέχρι που τελικά τον στρίμωξε σε μια από τις κολώνες και ήταν πιο εύκολο να τον πετύχει, όχι όμως τόσο εύκολο τελικά γιατί πάλι τηλεμεταφέρθηκε και γλίτωσε, το ίδιο και από τρεις επιθέσεις μαζεμένος τις οποίες σταμάτησε με τη σκοτεινή του δύναμη.

Αυτός ξέφευγε αλλά δεν έβλεπε πουθενά τη γυναίκα του. Πουθενά; Όχι, για την ακρίβεια ήταν ακριβώς δίπλα του και ώσπου να το καταλάβει, εκείνη είχε καθίσει στους ώμους του λέγοντας:

-Σε τσάκωσα...! Πώς σου φάνηκε;

-Πάρα πολύ καλό! Της είπε τότε εκείνος έκπληκτος κι ευχαριστημένος μαζί. Τι λες για λίγο φαί; Το κυνηγητό μού άνοιξε την όρεξη.

-Να μια καλή ιδέα.

-Ευτυχώς που δεν πέτυχες το ψυγείο. Της είπε τότε εκείνος μπουκωμένος στα γέλια καθώς έβγαζε από μέσα ένα κοτόπουλο.

-Τυχεροί είμαστε.

-Μπορείς να μου το ψήσεις αυτό;

-Έφτασε! Είπε τότε εκείνη μέσα στο γέλιο της και με έναν μικρό κεραυνό το έκανε καλοψημένο κι έτοιμο για καθάρισμα.

Μέρα 240η-250η

Αυτό το δεκαήμερο ο Neo δεν έκανε σοβαρή εκπαίδευση παρά μόνο παρακολουθούσε τη γυναίκα του που προσπαθούσε να συγχρονίσει τις κινήσεις τις με τη νέα της δύναμη, την ίδια στιγμή την απασχολούσε που ο Neo βρισκόταν σε απραξία:  
>«Μα τι κάνει...; 10 μέρες τώρα δεν κάνει τίποτε άλλο από το να με παρακολουθεί...Σίγουρα κάτι σκέφτεται, μάλλον προσπαθεί να περάσει ξανά στη μορφή που τον είδαμε όταν πάλεψε με τον εχθρό...Δε φαίνεται και τόσο εύκολο βλέπω...»<p>

Και συνέχισε να εξασκείται βελτιώνοντας τις γροθιές και της κλωτσιές της και με εκείνον να συνεχίζει να βλέπει, μετά από λίγο η Mako σταμάτησε να άρει μια ανάσα κι αυτός σηκώθηκε:

-Κοίτα εμένα μάτια μου! Της είπε κι έσφιξε γερά τις γροθιές του, δευτερόλεπτα μετά η διαδικασία ξεκινούσε ακριβώς όπως είχε γίνει με την Sin, το επίπεδο ενέργειάς του άρχισε να ανεβαίνει κατακόρυφα, κόκκινοι κεραυνοί πετάγονταν από όλο του το σώμα και κύματα αέρα σηκώνονταν με αποτέλεσμα να παρασύρουν πίσω τη Mako που αδυνατούσε να πιστέψει ότι έβλεπε, ο Neo όμως δεν σταματούσε εκεί, η μυϊκή του μάζα διπλασιάστηκε σε όλο του το σώμα διπλασιάζοντας και το μέγεθός του ενώ ένα κίτρινο φως τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο για όσο κρατούσε η μεταμόρφωση. Ο Απόλυτος Neo είχε επιστρέψει...

-Απίστευτο...! Η δύναμή σου...είναι...τεράστια...! Δεν μπορώ να σε πλησιάσω! Τώρα μπορείς να τη νικήσεις εύκολα!

-Φαινομενικά είμαι ανίκητος αλλά αυτή η μορφή έχει μια μεγάλη αδυναμία, με αυτή την καινούρια μορφή δεν μπορώ να κινηθώ τόσο γρήγορα, με τους μύες που κουβαλάω τώρα, χάνω σε ταχύτητα κι αν θέλω να νικήσω την Sin δε θα πρέπει να έχω τίποτα που να με κάνει πιο αργό, τι νόημα θα έχει όλη αυτή η δύναμη αν δεν μπορώ να πιάσω τον αντίπαλό μου; Θα πρέπει να ξέρεις αγάπη μου ότι χρειάζεται παραπάνω από κτηνώδη δύναμη για να κερδίσεις μια μάχη...

-Ναι. Καταλαβαίνω...

-Άσε που η μεταμόρφωση αφαιρεί αρκετή από την ενέργειά μου, σίγουρα το έχεις ανακαλύψει και μόνη σου σωστά;

-Σωστά.

-Από τη μία πρέπει να αποφεύγουμε την όποια σπατάλη ενέργειας αλλά από την άλλη χρειαζόμαστε τις ειδικές μας μορφές έτσι δεν είναι; Θα πρέπει να βρούμε ένα σημείο ισορροπίας.

-Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα κάνω ότι καλύτερο μπορώ! Του είπε τότε εκείνη και μετά οι δυο τους δοκίμασαν να παραμείνουν στις πιο δυνατές μορφές τους για ένα μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα ώστε να συνηθίσουν και να βρουν αυτό το σημείο τομής που αναζητούσαν.

Μέρα 300η

Η εκπαίδευση πλησίαζε προς το τέλος της και γι αυτό το ζευγάρι ενέτεινε τις προσπάθειες του, όντες και οι δυο στις απόλυτες μορφές του, έκαναν τις αναμετρήσεις τους ακόμα πιο σκληρές.

Σε μία από αυτές και μάλιστα σε φλογισμένη αρένα, διασταύρωσαν ξανά τα ξίφη τους με το Δία να επιτίθεται ανεπιτυχώς καθώς ο Neo απέφυγε και να περνά στην αντεπίθεση, όμως η Mako κατάφερε να του πιάσει το χέρι εμποδίζοντας τη γροθιά και συνέχισαν μα μάχονται χωρίς να σταματούν να ανταλλάσσουν χτυπήματα μεταξύ τους για αρκετή ώρα με πολλές ταυτόχρονες δόσεις τηλεμεταφοράς.

Σε κάποια φάση ο Neo εκτόξευσε τρεις σφαίρες Κόκκινης Αστραπής και η Sailor Jupiter ανταπέδωσε με άλλες τόσες βολές του Δράκου του Κεραυνού με αποτέλεσμα οι ενέργειες να συγκρουστούν μεταξύ τους και να καταστραφούν.

Όταν τελείωσαν, ήταν εξαντλημένοι και οι δύο αλλά η Mako ήταν κάπως περισσότερο, γι αυτό ο Neo την πήρε στα χέρια του, την έβαλε μαλακά πάνω στο κρεβάτι κι έπειτα τη σκέπασε:

-Συγγνώμη Neo...Την επόμενη φορά θα τα πάω καλύτερα...Το υπόσχομαι...

-Τα πήγες πολύ καλά σήμερα...Απλά χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση αυτό είναι όλο. Να μη φοβάσαι τίποτα, μαζί μπορούμε να κάνουμε τα πάντα...

-Αλήθεια...;

-Μα και βέβαια. Της είπε τότε αυτός κι αφού τη φίλησε στο μάγουλο πήγε κι αυτός να ξεκουραστεί.

Μερικές μέρες αργότερα η εκπαίδευσή του είχε ολοκληρωθεί, είχαν περάσει ακόμα 20 μέρες αλλά αυτό ήταν παραπάνω από αρκετό και για τους δύο ώστε να βγουν από το Δωμάτιο του Χρόνου την 321η μέρα. Η διαφορά πάνω τους ήταν εμφανέστατη, έχοντας πάλι τις κανονικές τους μορφές, ήταν έτοιμοι να βγουν και να αντιμετωπίσουν την Sin κατά πρόσωπο.

Την ίδια στιγμή στο ναό, η Rei με τα κορίτσια μελετούσαν τις κινήσεις της φωτιάς η οποία έδειχνε ήρεμη για την ώρα χωρίς κανένα απρόοπτο, τότε η Kurai ρώτησε:

-Για πόσο ακόμα θα μείνουν εκεί μέσα;

-Πιστεύω ότι δε θα πάρει πολύ ακόμα, μπορεί να μένουν 45 μέρες ακόμα αλλά με αυτούς τους δύο μπορείς να μετράς πιο γρήγορα. Απάντησε η Usagi.

-Δηλαδή νομίζεις ότι μπορεί να βγουν πιο γρήγορα; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Υπάρχει ένα τέτοιο ενδεχόμενο. Πήρε τότε το λόγο η Amy.

Ξαφνικά όμως η φωτιά φούντωσε απότομα και όλες συγκεντρώθηκαν γύρω από τη Rei για να δουν τι θα πει. Τότε εκείνη είπε:

-Νιώθω δύο τεράστιες ενέργειες να κατευθύνονται προς τα εδώ!  
>-Μπορείς να δεις από πού προέρχονται; Μπορεί α είναι ο εχθρός. Είπε τότε η Kurai ανήσυχη.<p>

-Όχι δεν είναι ο εχθρός, είμαι σίγουρη γι αυτό.

-Τότε...Δεν υπάρχει άλλη εξήγηση, ο Neo και η Mako είναι! Είπε τότε η Usagi χαρούμενη.

-Σίγουρα είναι...Αλλά...Φαίνονται τόσο διαφορετικοί...Η σκληρή εκπαίδευση αύξησε κατακόρυφα το επίπεδο δύναμής τους...γι αυτό η φωτιά φούντωσε απότομα.

Ως συνήθως η Rei δεν έπεσε έξω στην πρόβλεψη της, ο Neo και η σύζυγός του κατευθύνονταν προς το ναό για να τις συναντήσουν.

Και πράγματι, όταν ετοιμάστηκαν, βγήκαν από το Δωμάτιο του Χρόνου κι αφού ευχαρίστησαν τον κύριο Popo, ξεκίνησαν αμέσως για το ναό, όταν έφτασαν, μπήκαν από την πόρτα με τα κορίτσια να έχουν μείνει κατάπληκτα από αυτό που έβλεπαν και την Kurai να λέει:

-Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω πόσο πολύ έχετε αλλάξει...

-Λοιπόν κορίτσια; Χάσαμε τίποτα; Ρώτησε ο Neo καθώς έπαιρνε στην αγκαλιά του και την Erika που έτρεξε αμέσως όταν τους είδε.

-Ευτυχώς δεν έγινε τίποτα όσο λείπατε παιδιά. Και σας έχω κι ένα πολύ καλό νέο, εντόπισα την κρυψώνα του εχθρού. Τους είπε η Usagi.

-Αλήθεια; Πες μας σε παρακαλώ, που είναι; Που κρατάει αιχμάλωτο το παιδί; Ρώτησε η Mako γεμάτη αγωνία.

-Βρίσκεται σε ένα κάστρο, στους πρόποδες του βουνού Fuji. Μάλιστα για να μην πλησιάσω περισσότερο ο εχθρός έστειλε μια από τις ακολούθους του να με σταματήσουν.

-Την κακομοίρα...Είπε τότε ο Neo χαμογελώντας καθώς κατάλαβε τι την περίμενε.

-Σωστά το είπες φίλε μου, κατάφερα και τη νίκησα με αποτέλεσμα να καταστραφεί από τον ίδιο τον αρχηγό της.

-Δηλαδή εννοείς ότι η Sin την κατάστρεψε;

-Ακριβώς αυτό εννοώ.

-Όχι ότι με παραξενεύει...Περίμενα τέτοια αντιμετώπιση, φαίνεται ότι αυτή είναι αποφασισμένη για όλα, από τον Σκιώδη Neo έχουμε να κάνουμε με κάτι όσο δυνατό.

-Όμως πρέπει να βιαστούμε...Το παιδί μπορεί να έχει πάθει κάτι...Είπε τότε η Mako.

-Αυτό το αποκλείω...Μπορώ από εδώ α νιώσω την ενέργειά του σε άριστη κατάσταση, μάλλον εκείνος τους κάνει τη ζωή πατίνι. Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Όπως και να έχει όμως πρέπει να βιαστούμε. Του απάντησε η Makoto.

-Οπωσδήποτε, ακούστε το σχέδιό μου, αν πάμε όλοι μαζί θα υπάρχει πρόβλημα ιδιαίτερα αν εξαντληθούμε, οι αντίπαλοί μας είναι πολύ ισχυροί όπως θα είδατε, καλύτερα να ξεκινήσω πρώτος και να είμαστε σε συνεχή επαφή, αν τα πράγματα ζορίσουν τότε θα ακολουθήσετε μία προς μία.

-Αυτό μου ακούγεται λογικό...Είπε τότε η Mako όταν το επεξεργάστηκε

-Τότε πρωτεύω την εξής σειρά. Πρώτος να πάω εγώ, να ακολουθήσει η Usagi και μετά εσύ μάτια μου, τι λες;

-Σωστά. Έτσι νομίζω ότι θα πετύχουμε.

-Πρώτα όμως ας βάλομε κάτι στο στόμα μας αν γίνεται. Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Αφήστε παιδιά θα το φροντίσω εγώ. Έδωσε τη λύση η Rei και μέσα σε λίγο χρόνο είχε ετοιμάσει ένα καλό γεύμα για όλους.

Όταν λοιπόν φόρτισαν τις μπαταρίες τους, ήταν όλοι έτοιμοι για την αποστολή τους, σύμφωνα με το σχέδιο ο Neo έφυγε πρώτος κι ελπίζοντας για το καλύτερο.

Καθώς αυτός πλησίαζε στο κάστρο, οι πολεμίστριες που είχαν απομείνει περίμεναν έξω από αυτό μιας και η Sin είχε αισθανθεί ότι ο Neo θα ερχόταν αργά ή γρήγορα:

«Μπορώ να νιώσω την ενέργειά του από εδώ...Ευτυχώς είναι καλά...» Είπε τότε ο Neo στον εαυτό του όσο πλησίαζε πιο κοντά, από την άλλη η Sin με τις ακολούθους τις δεν είχε κουνηθεί από τη θέση της. Τελικά ο Neo έφτασε και φώναξε με επιτακτικό τόνο:

-ΔΩΣΤΕ ΜΟΥ ΠΙΣΩ ΤΟ ΓΙΟ ΚΟΥ!

Κι έπειτα εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους.

-Εσύ θα πρέπει να είσαι ο Neo. Είπε τότε η Nergal μόλις τον είδε.

-Σωστά το μάντεψες! Θα σας κάνω να μετανιώσετε πικρά που αρπάξατε το παιδί μου!

-Σοβαρά; Εμείς θα σε κάνουμε να μετανιώσεις που ήρθες εδώ!

-Σταματήστε ανόητες! Είναι πολύ πιο ισχυρός από ότι φαίνεται! Τις έκοψε τότε η Sin.

Εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή άλλη μια παρουσία έκανε την εμφάνισή της λίγο πιο νωρίς απ' ότι προέβλεπε το σχέδιο. Τότε ο Neo της είπε:  
>-Γιατί ήρθες τόσο νωρίς Kurai;<p>

-Έπρεπε να το κάνω, συγγνώμη Neo αλλά από την αρχή ένιωθα μια παρουσία σε αυτό το κάστρο που μου είναι γνωστή.

-Πολύ σωστά! Είναι ακριβώς εδώ! Της είπε τότε η Sin και χτυπώντας τα δάχτυλά της, ήρθε και ο μικρός αδερφός της ο Anshar.

-Ποιος είναι αυτός πάλι;! Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo μιας και δεν τον είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ. Τότε η Kurai ανέλαβε να του εξηγήσει:

-Αυτός δεν ξέρει πότε να εγκαταλείπει...Με αυτόν τον άντρα είχαμε μια παλιά ιστορία, όλα ξεκίνησαν στα χρόνια της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας. Αυτός ο νεαρός ήταν ερωτευμένος μαζί μου αλλά είχε αργήσει καθώς ανήκα στον Seiya. Δεν μπορούσε όμως να το αποδεχτεί κι έτσι τον προκάλεσε σε μονομαχία, όποιος κέρδιζε σε αυτή τη μάχη μέχρι θανάτου θα κέρδιζε κι εμένα. Αυτό ο Seiya το θεώρησε τελείως ανόητο καθώς πίστευε ότι η αγάπη δεν είναι τρόπαιο, σίγουρος όμως για τις δυνάμεις του δέχτηκε την πρόκληση και κατάφερε να κερδίσει. Δεν τον σκότωσε όμως γιατί θεώρησε ότι η ήττα ήταν αρκετά μεγάλη ντροπή γι αυτόν και πως ο θάνατος ήταν περιττός όπως και όλο αυτό το σκηνικό. Έτσι αυτός εξαφανίστηκε κι ορκίστηκε από τότε εκδίκηση.

-Ακριβώς! Με ταπείνωσες ήδη μια φορά και δεν το ξέχασα ποτέ! Τώρα θα πληρώσεις κι εσύ και όλοι σας αυτήν την προσβολή! Είπε τότε εκείνος αλλά ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να εκραγεί και είπε:  
>-Για ακούστε εσείς οι δύο! Δε με ενδιαφέρει η ιστορία της ζωής σας! ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ Ο RYU;!<p>

-Είναι μέσα στο κάστρο αλλά δε θα είναι τόσο εύκολο να τον βρεις! Του είπε τότε η Nabu.

-Δοκιμάστε με! Είπε τότε αυτός κι ετοιμάστηκε για μάχη αλλά η Sailor Moon Dark του είπε:

-Περίμενε. Άφησε σε εμένα αυτόν. Αφού ο γιος σου είναι μέσα στο κάστρο πήγαινε να τον πάρεις, θα τον κανονίσω εγώ αυτόν.

-Σίγουρα;

-Σιγουρότατα. Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια κοντά σου κάτι έμαθα, πίστεψέ με θα τα καταφέρω.

-Σε πιστεύω, το αφήνω πάνω σου λοιπόν. Καλή επιτυχία. Της είπε κι αμέσως άρχισε να τρέχει προς το εσωτερικό του κάστρου ανάμεσα από αυτές τις τρεις με την Sin να φωνάζει:

-Πιάστε τον πριν πάει μακριά!

Τότε εκείνες τον πήραν στο κυνήγι με εκείνη να μπαίνει τελευταία μέσα ενώ η Kurai με τον Anshar ήταν έτοιμοι να αναμετρηθούν:

-Δεν σου έδωσε ο Seiya το μάθημά σου;

-Αυτά ανήκουν στο παρελθόν! Τώρα κοιτάω μπροστά και το μόνο που θέλω είναι να σε κάνω να πληρώσεις για τον τρόπο που μου φέρθηκες!

-Λες ανοησίες! Είχες την ευκαιρία σου και την έχασες! Αν το καταλάβαινες όλο αυτό δεν θα χρειαζόταν τώρα.

-Αρκετά! Ετοιμάσου να με αντιμετωπίσεις και να πεθάνεις!

-Πολύ καλά. Αφού το θέλεις με το σκληρό τρόπο, θα το έχεις!

Όταν πήραν θέση και οι δύο, επιτέθηκε πρώτη η Sailor Dark Moon με άλμα και το χέρι προτεταμένο και η μάχη 'άναψε νωρίς, στη συνέχεια ο Anshar με ένα Κόψιμο Ανεμοστρόβιλου δοκίμασε να πετύχει την Kurai αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε και η βολή του χτύπησε στο έδαφος χαράζοντάς το.

Δε σταμάτησε όμως και συνέχισε να ρίχνει χωρίς να βρίσκει στόχο κόβοντας κάθε βουνοκορφή που βρισκόταν εκεί κοντά ενώ η Kurai εξαφανίστηκε χρησιμοποιώντας την ψυχική της δύναμη αφού πρώτα άφησε μια μαύρη μπάλα ενέργειας να φαίνεται.

-Ανόητη! Νομίζεις ότι θα με ξεγελάσεις;! Της είπε τότε αυτός ειρωνικά και άπλωσε το χέρι του για να ανταποδώσει, δεν κατάλαβε όμως ότι η αντίπαλός του, τον είχε όντως ξεγελάσει:

-Μήπως σε ξεγέλασα κιόλας;! Του φώναξε τότε καθώς τον πλησίαζε μαζί με την ενεργειακή σφαίρα και παρακάμπτοντάς την, του κατάφερε μια καλή κλωτσιά στο πρόσωπο ρίχνοντάς τον κάτω με τα βράχια να τον καταπλακώνουν, αλλά σηκώθηκε γρήγορα και ο δεύτερος γύρος δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει.

Αμέσως αυτός άφησε μια δική του ενέργεια να φύγει χωρίς προειδοποίηση και πέτυχε την Kurai που δεν περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο, δεν ήταν όμως τίποτα το φοβερό γιατί είχε ενεργοποιήσει τις δυνάμεις της. Καλύτερα να προσέχει γιατί τώρα που η φλόγα άναψε, η αναμέτρηση θα σοβαρέψει, η Sailor Moon Dark είναι το νούμερο 2 σε δύναμη μέσα στην ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών Sailor κι αν υποτιμηθεί θα είναι ένα θανάσιμο λάθος.

Ξεκινώντας το δεύτερο γύρο, σε ανύποπτο χρόνο η Kurai χάθηκε κι όταν εμφανίστηκε ξανά, του είχε καταφέρει μια δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι αλλά δε σταμάτησε σε αυτό, του έδωσε ακόμα μία στο πρόσωπο πετώντας τον μερικά μέτρα πίσω, αλλά και πάλι δεν τον άφησε να πέσει κάτω γιατί τώρα τον χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στην πλάτη και τώρα έπεσε κάτω τελικά.

Ωστόσο αυτός εξαφανίστηκε και τελικά και θέλοντας να την αιφνιδιάσει, ξεφύτρωσε από πίσω της δοκιμάζοντας με γροθιά να τη χτυπήσει, ούτε τώρα όμως τα κατάφερε γιατί η γροθιά του μπλοκαρίστηκε. Τότε η Kurai του είπε:  
>-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Δείξε μου τη δύναμή σου! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις έτσι!<p>

-Ώστε θες να δεις τη δύναμή μου ε;! Ας γίνει! Δεν ήξερα ότι βιάζεσαι να πεθάνεις!

Αυτά είπε και άρχισε να αντλεί τη δύναμή του από το απόλυτο σκοτάδι για να γίνει πιο δυνατός, όταν φόρτισε επιτέθηκε αμέσως, το ίδιο και η Kurai ανταλλάσσοντας δυνατά χτυπήματα με την Dark Moon να καταφέρνει μια καλή κλωτσιά τελικά στον Anshar και να τον γονατίζει.

Αυτός όμως δεν εγκατέλειπε με τίποτα, ξεκίνησε διαδοχικές ριπές σκοτεινής ενέργειας προσπαθώντας να την καταστρέψει με αυτές αλλά καμία δεν πέτυχε το στόχο της αλλά όταν έγινε αυτός ο στόχος, χάθηκε από τα μάτια της:  
>-Εμένα ψάχνεις;! Της είπε τότε και από μακρινή απόσταση εξαπέλυσε μια πιο δυνατή βολή με την Kurai να μην το περιμένει και να χτυπιέται από τη βολή αυτή για να πέσει στο έδαφος.<p>

Μετά από αυτό ο Anshar περίμενε υπομονετικά την αντίπαλό του να ξανασηκωθεί χωρίς να ξέρει ότι η Dark Moon είχε ένα σχέδιο και γ αυτό χρησιμοποίησε τις δυνάμεις της για να εξαφανιστεί, το μόνο που είδε ήταν δύο μαύρες σφαίρες να έρχονται από το πουθενά αλλά τις απέκρουσε με ευκολία και μετά εκτόξευσε τη δική του σφαίρα η οποία χτύπησε την Kurai καθώς γινόταν και πάλι ορατή, αυτή τη φορά το σχέδιό της δεν είχε πετύχει.

Ευτυχώς όμως η ζημιά δεν ήταν και πολύ μεγάλη και η Sailor Moon Dark μπορούσε ακόμα να παλέψει.

-Αυτό είναι το μόνο που μπορείς να κάνεις; Είσαι αξιολύπητη...

-Πρόσεξε τι λες! Μπορεί να βγει αληθινό! Αν είσαι τόσο σίγουρος ότι θα με νικήσεις κάνε την κίνησή σου! Του είπε και συγκρούστηκαν ξανά με μεγάλη ταχύτητα ώσπου κουράστηκαν και απομακρύνθηκαν για λίγο να πάρουν ανάσες.

-Δεν είσαι κακός.

-Έλα! Αν τολμάς...

-Καλά! Είπε τότε εκείνη και του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο ενώ αυτός είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη του μέχρι που γύρισε απότομα και εξαπέλυσε μια μεγαλύτερη σκοτεινή σφαίρα με την Kurai να την διώχνει ενστικτωδώς και να σταματάει την επίθεσή της, όχι όμως για πολύ γιατί η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε αμέσως μετά από λίγες στιγμές παύσης με τους δύο αντιπάλους να έρχονται στα χέρια πάλι και να αλλάζουν συνεχείς γροθιές μέχρι που το σταμάτησαν κι αυτό με τον Anshar να λέει:

-Νιώθω τη δύναμή σου να μειώνεται. Είναι θέμα χρόνου να κάνεις κάποιο λάθος.

-Και τι θα γίνει αν κάνεις εσύ πρώτος; Τον ρώτησε τότε εκείνη.

-Δε θα βασιζόμουν σε αυτό! Της είπε τότε αλλά η υπερβολική του αυτοπεποίθηση τον πρόδωσε γιατί χαλάρωσε την επιφυλακή του, πράγμα που εκμεταλλεύτηκε η Dark Moon:

-Το πρώτο σου λάθος! Του έλεγε καθώς ορμούσε και τον πετύχαινε με το δεξί χέρι στο κεφάλι πετώντας τον πολλά μέτρα μακριά, τότε αυτός εξοργισμένος εμφάνισε το σπαθί του κι επιτέθηκε χωρίς δισταγμό:

-Νιώσε τη λεπίδα μου! Φώναξε καθώς ορμούσε. Αρχικά η Kurai απέφυγε το χτύπημα και τράβηξε το δικό της για να στήσουν καινούριο αγώνα, τη θέση των γροθιών πήραν τώρα τα ξίφη τους τα οποία διασταυρώνονταν με μανία αλλά η Kurai ήταν διαρκώς σε θέση άμυνας και είτε έπρεπε να αποφύγει της κινήσεις της λεπίδας είτε πρόβαλε το όπλο της για να δεχτεί εκείνο τα χτυπήματα, αυτό το σκηνικό κράτησε για αρκετά λεπτά μέχρι που τελικά στο τελευταίο και δυνατότερο κατέβασμα του σπαθιού του, ο Anshar είδε με τρόμο τη λεπίδα του να σφηνώνεται πάνω σε αυτήν της Kurai και να μην μπορεί να την κουνήσει. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, χρησιμοποιώντας τη δύναμή της, κατάφερε να τη ραγίσει και τελικά να σπάσει τη λεπίδα του ξίφους του καθιστώντας το άχρηστο για να τον αφοπλίσει από αυτό με μία κίνηση και να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω ύστερα με μια δυνατή γυριστή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι.

-Όλα τελείωσαν Anshar...Παραδόσου...

-Ανάθεμά σε...! Δεν μπορεί...δεν μπορεί να έχασα από σένα!

-Έχασες...Παραδέξου το...Δε θα πάρεις ποτέ σου εκδίκηση!

-Όχι...! Όχι όχι!

-Αντίο...Του είπε τότε εκείνη και ένα κύμα έφυγε από το σπαθί της για να καταστρέψει το νικημένο αντίπαλό της μια για πάντα. Άλλος ένας είχε φύγει από τη μέση κι έμειναν άλλοι 3 πριν την τελική μάχη, τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo να δείξει πόσο καλά προετοιμασμένος ήταν και τι του πρόσφερε η σκληρή εκπαίδευση που πραγματοποίησε στο Δωμάτιο του Χρόνου...

Τι γινόταν όμως με τον Neo εκείνη τη στιγμή; Ήταν ακόμα μέσα στο κάστρο ψάχνοντας για το παιδί του:

-RYU! ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣ ΑΓΟΡΙ ΜΟΥ;!

Δεν έπαιρνε όμως απάντηση, παρόλα αυτά ένιωθε την ενάργειά του, απλά χρειαζόταν να προσπαθήσει λίγο παραπάνω στην αναζήτησή του. Και θα το έκανε αν δεν έβλεπε εκείνη τη στιγμή μπροστά του τις 3 ακολούθους της Sin να του κλείνουν το δρόμο στα σκαλιά με την Nabu να του λέει:

-Αν θες να ξαναδείς το γιο σου πρέπει πρώτα να περάσεις από εμάς! Πρώτα όμως θα μάθεις ποιες θα σε σκοτώσουν! Είμαι η Nabu.

-Κι εγώ η Nergal!

-Κι εμένα με λένε Marduk!

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Θα σας καταστρέψω και τις 3 ! Είπε τότε ο Neo και η μάχη ξεκίνησε με τις 3 τους να σκορπίζουν και αυτόν με ένα άλμα να προσπαθεί να πιάσει κάποια από αυτές αλλά η Nergal τον έπιασε από τα πόδια ενώ οι άλλες δύο του κλείδωσαν τα χέρια με σκοπό να τον πετάξουν κάτω στο έδαφος με δύναμη, δεν ήξεραν ωστόσο με ποιον είχαν να κάνουν, ο Neo κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί εύκολα και πηδώντας προς τα πίσω ξαναπήρε θέση μάχης:

-Δεν έχετε ελπίδα! Κάντε στη άκρη αν θέλετε την ψυχή σας! Είπε σε έντονο ύφος ενώ εκείνες ετοιμάζονταν για τον επόμενο γύρο αγνοώντας την προειδοποίησή του.

Έχοντας ενεργοποιήσει στο μέγιστο τις σκοτεινές τους δυνάμεις, του επιτέθηκαν ατά μέτωπο και οι 3 ταυτόχρονα αλλά εκείνος μπλοκάριζε τις επιθέσεις με ευκολία, τελικά σταμάτησε δύο γροθιές από την Nabu και την Nergal με τα χέρια του αλλά δεν μπόρεσε να κάνει το ίδιο και ε την Marduk που τον χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στην πλάτη πετώντας τον πάνω σε ένα άγαλμα χωρίς ευτυχώς να πάθει κάτι σοβαρό. Όταν σηκώθηκε ήταν και πάλι έτοιμος:

-Καλή προσπάθεια αλλά δεν είναι αρκετή! Οι μικρές σας κινήσεις δε δουλεύουν με μένα!

Αυτά είπε και πήδηξε ψηλά με τις άλλες να τον ακολουθούν σχηματίζοντας ένα είδος κυκλώνα με την ταχύτητά τους, όμως ο Neo μπορούσε να δει τα πάντα κι έτσι όχι μόνο απέκρουσε τις γροθιές που έρχονταν καταπάνω του αλλά κι αυτός κατάφερε δύο αγκωνιές στην Nabu και τη Marduk πετώντας τις στα τείχη του κάστρου ενώ την Nergal την κλώτσησε και την έριξε στο έδαφος.

-ΤΩΡΑ ΜΙΛΗΣΤΕ! ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ Ο ΓΙΟΣ ΜΟΥ! Ξανάκανε την ίδια ερώτηση στο ίδιο ύφος προς την Nergal που ήταν ακόμα κάτω γιατί δεν είχε δει ότι οι άλλες δύο είχαν σηκωθεί και δοκίμαζαν εναντίον του τις επιθέσεις του Παγώματος της Κόλασης και του Κεραυνού της Κόλασης, μπορεί να μην τις είδε αλλά ήταν έτοιμος να ενεργοποιήσει τη δύναμη των Σκιών για να υπερασπίσει το εαυτό του αλλά δε χρειάστηκε γιατί ήρθαν ενισχύσεις και σταμάτησαν τις δύο αυτές επιθέσεις.

-Sailor Moon! ¨Ήρθες κι εσύ βλέπω.

-Ε τι; Θα σε άφηνα να διασκεδάσεις μόνος σου; Του απάντησε γελώντας.

Αυτό έδωσε το χρόνο στις ακόλουθους της Sin να ανασυνταχθούν για Τρίτη αναμέτρηση στη σειρά, αλλά οι ενισχύσεις δε σταμάτησαν να έρχονται:

-Ώρα να χαλάσουμε αυτό το πάρτι! Είπε τότε και η Sailor Jupiter η οποία μόλις έκανε την εμφάνισή της.

-Mako! Είσαι κι εσύ εδώ!  
>-Φυσικά! Και είμαι έτοιμη να διαλύσω αυτούς που μας πήραν το παιδί!<p>

Όταν το είπε αυτό, τότε ο μικρός που είχε κρυφτεί μέχρι εκείνη την ώρα, βγήκε από την κρυψώνα του και φαινόταν καθαρά αν σήκωνε κάποιος το κεφάλι του, τότε ο Neo τον είδε και φώναξε:  
>-Ryu! Είσαι καλά;!<p>

-Ναι!

-Μη φοβάσαι παιδί μου, θα σ πάρουμε από εδώ! Του ξανάπε ο Neo κι έτρεξε να ανέβει τα σκαλιά αλά η Nabu και η Nergal τον σταμάτησαν, τότε αυτός είπε:

-Sailor Moon, φρόντισε το γιο μου!  
>-Έγινε! Του είπε τότε εκείνη κι αμέσως ανέβηκε να τον πάρει, αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να πάει μακριά γιατί η Marduk την περίμενε:<p>

-Τώρα θα πεθάνεις! Της είπε κι ετοιμάστηκε για επίθεση αλλά μια τρύπα στο έδαφος την εξαφάνισε από τα μάτια της γιατί ο Δίας είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Θα πληρώσετε για ότι μου κάνατε!

Αυτό έδωσε την ευκαιρία στην Sailor Moon να πάει και να πάρει το αγόρι από εκεί και να το πάει σε ένα πιο ασφαλές μέρος ενώ η μητέρα του είχε κάτι να φροντίσει, από την αρχή φαινόταν ποιος είναι το αφεντικό μιας και είχε φέρει σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση την αντίπαλό της:

-Δεν είστε τίποτα από μια χούφτα δειλών! Δε θα με πιάσετε απροετοίμαστη αυτή τη φορά!

-Πας στοίχημα;! Δε χρειάζομαι τη βοήθεια για να σε συντρίψω! Της είπε τότε εκείνη αγριεμένη και της επιτέθηκε αμέσως χωρίς να μπορεί ούτε καν να την ακουμπήσει και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό η τελευταία της γροθιά σταμάτησε στο χέρι του Δία που το έπιασε ενώ με το άλλο της το ανταπέδωσε πετώντας την μερικά μέτρα στην αίθουσα σπάζοντας και μερικές κολώνες.

-Τι σπατάλη χρόνου...Είναι τόσο εύκολο να σας νικήσει κάποιος μία προς μία...Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια της πριν αφήσει ένα Δράκο του Κεραυνού να φύγει και να την ψήσει στην κυριολεξία καταστρέφοντάς την.

Από την άλλη ο Neo συνέχιζε τον αγώνα του έξω από το κάστρο τώρα με τις αντιπάλους του να εμφανίζουν τα σπαθιά του, για την ακρίβεια η Nergal είχε δύο και η Nabu ένα, αυτό τον έκανε να τραβήξει και τα δύο όπλα του για να είναι έτοιμος.

Πρώτη του επιτέθηκε η Nergal κατεβάζοντας δυνατά και τα δύο ξίφη αλλά προσέκρουσαν στα δικά του καθώς αμυνόταν, την ίδια στιγμή κινήθηκε και η Nabu κι έτσι δεν είχε το χρόνο να περάσει στην επίθεση αλλά αρκούταν να αποκρούει χωρίς δυσκολία τα χτυπήματα, στις τελευταίες προσπάθειές τους, δοκίμαζαν να τον χτυπήσουν κατευθείαν αλλά αυτός με επιδέξιους ελιγμούς ξέφυγε χωρίς να πάθει το παραμικρό, τελικά εκμεταλλευόμενος τα ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα, έσπασε το ένα σπαθί της Nergal καθώς την κλωτσούσε στο στομάχι απωθώντας την ενώ με το αριστερό χέρι κρατώντας ακόμα το ξίφος, χτύπησε την Nabu με τον αγκώνα για να την πετάξει πίσω του, τώρα ήταν σειρά του να επιτεθεί με την Nergal να δέχεται τα ανελέητα χτυπήματά του πότε με δυνατές γροθιές και πότε με ανάποδα ψαλίδια, για φινάλε κράτησε το Shoryuken το οποίο ήταν επιτυχές και την απογείωσε, μάλιστα στην προσγείωση την ξανακλώτσησε για να δώσει τώρα το τελικό χτύπημα:

-Εδώ τελειώνουν όλα! KA-ME-HA-ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Χρησιμοποιώντας το καινούριε του κόλπο, ο Neo τα κατάφερε πολύ καλά, το κύμα κατέστρεψε και τις δύο πολεμίστριες δίνοντάς του τη νίκη.

Όταν ξεμπέρδεψε, ο Neo ξαναμπήκε στο κάστρο με την Sin να τον περιμένει:  
>-Συγχαρητήρια Neo...Τώρα καταλαβαίνω γιατί κατάφερες να με νικήσεις τότε!<p>

-Όταν τελειώσουμε μαζί σου, το μόνο που θα έχεις καταλάβει θα είναι ότι δεν θα έπρεπε να έχεις έρθει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή που δεν ήταν άλλη από το Δία, μόλις είχε έρθει και πήρε θέση δίπλα στον Neo ο οποίος φώναξε:

-Usagi! Πάρε τον Ryu από εδώ γρήγορα και πήγαινέ τον στη Rei!

Εκείνη συμφώνησε κι έφυγε αμέσως, άφησε το παιδί στο ναό όπου ήταν και η Erika κι επέστρεψε αμέσως δίπλα στην αδερφή της ενώ η Sin έλεγε:

-Κοιτάξτε τους εαυτούς σας...θα θυσιαστείτε για κάτι τόσο ανόητο...Ξέρετε καλά ότι δεν μπορείτε να με νικήσετε!

Κι αμέσως ενεργοποίησε τις δυνάμεις της στον ανώτατο βαθμό, η τελική αναμέτρηση δε θα αργούσε...

Και πράγματι δεν άργησε, επιτέθηκε αμέσως και στους δύο κι όταν έφτασε πολύ κοντά τους εξαφανίστηκε για να εμφανιστεί πάλι πίσω τους και να τους χτυπήσει στην πλάτη με τους αγκώνες, έπειτα γύρισε και δοκίμασε την επίθεση του Μοχθηρού Κύματος χωρίς επιτυχία καθώς το ζευγάρι παραμέρισε και την απέφυγε, τότε ο Δίας επιτέθηκε πρώτος με συνεχείς γροθιές και την Sin να τα μπλοκάρει εύκολα μέχρι που βρήκε την ευκαιρία να ρίξει κι αυτό μια μπουνιά και τη Mako να τη σταματά με κάποια δυσκολία.

-Σειρά μου! Είπε τότε ο Neo παίρνοντας τη θέση της και δοκιμάζοντας το ίδιο με μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα και δύναμη, ξαφνικά η Sin δοκίμασε πάλι το Μοχθηρό Κύμα κι αυτή τη φορά τους χτύπησε και τους δύο για να τους απομακρύνει και να καταστρέψει σχεδόν όλο το χώρο στον οποίο βρίσκονταν ανοίγοντας μάλιστα μια μεγάλη τρύπα στο πάτωμα αλλά ευτυχώς όλοι κατάφεραν να βγουν έγκαιρα.

Τώρα η μάχη θα συνεχιζόταν έξω με την Sin να τους λέει:  
>-Παραδοθείτε! Δεν μπορείτε να με νικήσετε!<p>

-Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω πόσο ισχυρή είναι! Διαπίστωσε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είναι δυνατή αλλά αν είμαστε ενωμένοι θα τα καταφέρουμε! Της απάντησε ο Neo κι έπειτα έσκισε τα μανίκια από τη στολή του κι έβγαλε και τα γάντια για να είναι πιο άνετα.

-Ζεσταίνεσαι; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Mako γελώντας.

-Ζεσταίνομαι τώρα τελευταία. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Μάλιστα αλλά μην ξεχνάς ότι είναι Δεκέμβριος.

-Δεν το ξεχνάω αλλά αυτή η μάχη είναι σημαντική και πρέπει να είμαι άνετα, τα μανίκια και τα γάντια με εμπόδιζαν.

-Όπως θέλεις λοιπόν, αν έτσι αισθάνεσαι άνετα κανένα πρόβλημα, μην κρυώσεις μόνο, του είπε τότε εκείνη στον ίδιο πάντα τόνο και πήραν αμφότεροι θέση.

Χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο πρώτη επιτέθηκε η Sailor Jupiter με τον Neo να ακολουθεί αμέσως, το χτύπημα της Mako δε βρήκε στόχο γιατί η Sin εξαφανίστηκε και βρέθηκε πίσω της και να περνά στην αντεπίθεση χωρίς επιτυχία με τον Neo να δοκιμάζει μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα χωρίς ούτε αυτός να τα καταφέρει, μετά τηλεμετεφέρθηκε κι αυτός εμποδίζοντας την Sin να τον πετύχει κι αυτή με τη σειρά της έκανε το ίδιο στην προσπάθεια του Δία. Στο τέλος όμως δεν ήταν και τόσο τυχερή γιατί δεν προσγειώθηκε και τόσο καλά, ο λόγος ήταν ο Neo και η κλωτσιά του στο πρόσωπό της ενώ η Mako την χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στο στομάχι κατεβαίνοντας, Έχοντας πια το πλεονέκτημα, επιτέθηκαν και οι δύο μαζί με δυνατές γροθιές αναγκάζοντάς την να κάνει συνεχώς πίσω και για να τελειώσουν τη δουλειά έβαλαν σε ενέργεια και οι δύο τις επιθέσεις της Κόκκινης Αστραπής και του Δράκου του Κεραυνού πετώντας την στα βράχια γύρω από το κάστρο για να δημιουργήσει κατολίσθηση και το χώα με τους βράχους που έπεφταν, να την καταπλακώσουν.

-Λες να τα καταφέραμε; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν το πιστεύω. Μακάρι να ήταν τόσο εύκολο...Της απάντησε εκείνος,. Και δεν είχε άδικο γιατί μερικά λεπτά μετά η Sin βγήκε μέσα από τα βράχια λέγοντας:  
>-Σας είπα ότι δε έχετε ελπίδα! Τώρα θα δείτε το αληθινό μέγεθος της δύναμής μου!<p>

Και λέγοντας αυτά ένα μαύρο φως την κύκλωσε από πάνω ως κάτω εκπέμποντας μια απίστευτου μεγέθους σκοτεινή δύναμη σε σημείο που θα άλλαζε η μορφολογία της γύρω περιοχής, οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν με μαύρα σύννεφα όμοια με αυτά του Βασιλείου των Σκιών ενώ η δύναμη της Sin μεγάλωνε όλο και περισσότερο με την Kurai να λέει:

-Έχει απίστευτη δύναμη! Δεν μπορούμε ούτε να την πλησιάσουμε!

-Δεν πρόκειται όμως να εγκαταλείψουμε! Της είπε η αδερφή της τότε.

-Καλύτερα να παραδοθείτε! Έφερα το απόλυτο σκοτάδι σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! Δεν υπάρχει διαφυγή! Μόνο αν με νικήσετε θα μπορέσετε να το εξαλείψετε! Διαφορετικά ο κόσμος σας θα καταστραφεί για πάντα! Είπε τότε η Sin απολαμβάνοντας το κατόρθωμά της με τον Neo και τη Mako να μην έχουν κουνηθεί από τη θέση τους αλλά να νιώθουν για τα καλά αυτή τη δύναμη καθώς δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν ούτε βήμα.

-Τώρα ήρθε το τέλος σας! Θα σας σκοτώσω έναν προς έναν! Είπε ξανά η Sin και μια μαύρη βολή σε σχήμα βέλους έφυγε από το χέρι της στοχεύοντας το Δία, δεν έφτασε όμως ποτέ γιατί η Sailor Moon μπήκε στη μέση και τη σταμάτησε με μια δική της ενεργειακή μπάλα:  
>-Ως εδώ ήταν! Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Είπε και πήρε θέση δίπλα στον Neo.<p>

-Εντάξει! Δώστε της ένα μάθημα! Είπε τότε η Jupiter και τραβήχτηκε λίγο πιο πέρα αφήνοντας ελεύθερο το πεδία.

-Πρόσεχε Sailor Moon, είναι πιο δυνατή από ποτέ! Δε θα είναι εύκολο! Της είπε ο Neo.  
>-Το ξέρω αλλά πρέπει να προσπαθήσουμε. Του απάντησε.<p>

-Σωστά! Είσαι έτοιμη; Θα πρέπει να παλέψουμε χρησιμοποιώντας ότι έχουμε!

-Είμαι έτοιμη! Ας το κάνουμε!

Τότε πήραν και οι δυο θέση για το δεύτερο γύρο.

Η πίεση του χρόνου όμως δεν τους επέτρεπε να δράσουν οργανωμένα κι αυτό δεν ήταν στα υπέρ τους, επιπλέον η Sin ήταν αυτή που επιτέθηκε πρώτη τώρα φτιάχνοντας μια μικρή μαύρη μπάλα, αλλά και οι δύο σύντροφοι ετοίμασαν τις δικές τους επιθέσεις. Ταυτόχρονα τις εκτόξευσαν και οι τρεις αλλά το μόνο που κατάφεραν ήταν να δημιουργήσουν μια ακόμα μεγαλύτερη σφαίρα η οποία έπεσε τελείως αλλού από εκεί που υπολόγιζε ο καθένας τους, Τότε η Sin τους προκάλεσε λέγοντας:

-Εμπρός! Κάντε μου επίθεση! Είστε δύο!

Τότε η Sailor Moon ετοιμάστηκε για επίθεση αλλά ο Neo δεν την άφησε να επιτεθεί ακόμα:  
>-Στάσου! Πρέπει να ηρεμήσεις. Αν συνεχίσουμε στον ίδιο ρυθμό δεν πρόκειται να νικήσουμε! Η δύναμή της έχει αυξηθεί πάρα πολύ από τότε που πάλεψα εγώ μαζί της!<p>

-Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε; Τον ρώτησε τότε εκείνη.

-Πρώτα πρέπει να συγκεντρωθούμε!

-Σε καταλαβαίνω αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορώ να σε ακολουθήσω...πρέπει να παλέψω! Είπε κι άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με την ενέργειά της αλλά το αποτέλεσμα δεν ήταν το αναμενόμενο, όσες φορές κι αν της έριξε, δεν κατάφερε τίποτα, η Sin είχε βγει ανέπαφη...Τότε της επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο αλλά και πάλι δεν είχε καλύτερη τύχη, η αντίπαλός της σταματούσε τα χτυπήματα εύκολα σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα μέχρι που τη χτύπησε η Sin μία στο κεφάλι με μια γροθιά, μια στο στομάχι κλωτσώντας την και τελικά στην πλάτη και με τα δύο χέρια για να την ξαπλώσει κάτω.

Όταν σηκώθηκε, δοκίμασε πάλι αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα είχαν γίνει χειρότερα καθώς η αντίπαλός της, την είχε ακινητοποιήσει κλειδώνοντας τα χέρια της, τότε ο Neo επιτέθηκε και τη γρονθοκόπησε στο πρόσωπο ελευθερώνοντας τη Sailor Moon.

-Ευχαριστώ...Στο χρωστάω...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα αλλά δεν μπορούμε να συνεχίσουμε έτσι...

Όμως δεν είχαν επιλογή, όχι μέχρι τότε τουλάχιστον, γι αυτό επιτέθηκαν ξανά και οι δύο μαζί αλλά η Sin τους σταματούσε εύκολα μέχρι που τους απώθησε και τους δύο για να τους χτυπήσει τελικά με τους αγκώνες ταυτόχρονα στο πρόσωπο. Τότε ο Neo είπε:  
>-Αρχίζω να εξαντλούμαι...Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα κρατήσω ακόμα...<p>

-Έχεις καμία καλή ιδέα; Γιατί κι εγώ εξαντλούμαι.

-Κάτι μου ήρθε και πρέπει να το κάνουμε γρήγορα αλλιώς θα χάσουμε.

-Εννοείς αυτό που φαντάζομαι...;

-Ναι, πρέπει να ενωθούμε, μαζί σε ένα σώμα ίσως έχουμε μεγαλύτερες πιθανότητες επιτυχίας.

-Δεν έχουμε τίποτα να χάσουμε, ας το δοκιμάσουμε, είμαστε οι δυνατότεροι στην ομάδα, μπορεί και να πετύχει.

Η ένωση χρειαζόταν χρόνο και δυστυχώς εκείνη τη στιγμή ο χρόνος ήταν μια πολυτέλεια που δεν είχαν, με την Sin να καραδοκεί δεν ήταν σε θέση να ενωθούν ακόμα κι έτσι συνέχισαν να μάχονται χωριστά.

-Όσο κι αν προσπαθείτε είναι μάταιο...Αυτό το βουνό θα γίνει ο τάφος σας! Τους είπε η Sin κι επιτέθηκε πάλι με την ίδια μανία ρίχνοντάς τους διαδοχικές και υπερβολικές βολές σκοτεινής ενέργειας τις οποίες ο Neo και η Sailor Moon προσπαθούσαν να αποφύγουν με νύχια και με δόντια ψάχνοντας την ευκαιρία να αντεπιτεθούν, δεν τους δινόταν ωστόσο αυτή η ευκαιρία γιατί τώρα η Sin τους κυνηγούσε προκαλώντας καταστροφές γύρω της και τους ανάγκασε να καλυφθούν για να αποφύγουν την οργή της.

Τελικά βρήκαν την ευκαιρία εκμεταλλευόμενοι μια μικρή παύση πυρός κι επιτέθηκαν μαζί, το ίδιο έκανε και η Sin κι έτσι οι δέσμες τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα και καταστράφηκαν. Όμως η Sin συνέχισε να επιτίθεται και τα μαύρα δαχτυλίδια που είχε ρίξει και πριν στόχευαν τους δύο συντρόφους χωρίς να τους πετύχουν ευτυχώς.

-Πρέπει να βρούμε χρόνο για την ένωση, είναι η μόνη μας ελπίδα! Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Τι σκέφτηκες;

-Έχω ένα σχέδιο, περίμενε και θα δεις.

-Αν τελειώσατε, τότε είναι η σειρά μου! Φώναξε τότε η Sin κι επιτέθηκε στον Neo, τότε αυτός εφάρμοσε το σχέδιο του:  
>-ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΜΕ ΑΚΤΙΝΑ ΣΥΓΧΥΣΗΣ!<p>

Το σχέδιό του πέτυχε, μη περιμένοντας κάτι τέτοιο, η Sin έπεσε θύμα της επίθεσης του Neo και τώρα δεν μπορούσε να τον δει για να τον χτυπήσει, τότε αυτός για να είναι πι σίγουρος την πλησίασε γρήγορα και με ένα Shoryuken την έστειλε πολλά μέτρα πίσω.

-Τώρα είναι ευκαιρία! Ας ενωθούμε!

-Ναι!

-ΕΝΩΣΗ! ΤΩΡΑ! Φώναξαν τότε και οι δύο χτυπώντας τις γροθιές τους και τότε τα σώματά τους εξαφανίστηκαν για να πάρει τη θέση τους ένα ακόμα πιο δυνατό σώμα, ένας ακόμα πιο δυνατός πολεμιστής, εμφανισιακά ήταν σχεδόν ίδιος με τη Neomakoto που είχε σχηματιστεί την προηγούμενη φορά αλλά τώρα είχε ξανθά μαλλιά με δύο πολύ μακριά κοτσιδάκια, καστανά μάτια και σωματοδομή όμοια με αυτήν του Neo.

Όταν η Sin σηκώθηκε ήταν ήδη αργά, η μεταμόρφωση είχε ολοκληρωθεί και ο συνδυασμένος πολεμιστής ήταν έτοιμος.

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Ποια είσαι εσύ;! Πού πήγαν οι άλλοι δύο;!

-Kurai; Το είδες αυτό; Πες μου ότι το είδες... Είπε τότε η Jupiter που δεν πίστευε με τίποτα αυτό που έβλεπε.

-Ναι το βλέπω, πώς θα μπορούσα να μην το δω...; Τι δύναμη...Μόλις ενώθηκαν οι δύο δυνατότεροι πολεμιστές...Το επίπεδό τους είναι τρομερό...

Από την άλλη ούτε η Sin πίστευε ότι έβλεπε αλλά ήταν πέρα για πέρα αληθινό, ο Neo και η Sailor Moon μόλις είχαν ενωθεί σε ένα σώμα και η ενέργεια που εξέπεμπαν δεν μπορούσε να μετρηθεί...

Με τη νέα αυτή μορφή ο νέος μαχητής έστειλε την πρώτη προειδοποιητική βολή εναντίον της Sin και πέρασε ξυστά από το μάγουλό της αλλά και το οστικό της κύμα ακόμα ήταν αρκετό για να το νιώσει.

-Ω συγγνώμη...Μήπως σε εξέπληξα;! Της είπε τότε σε ειρωνικό ύφος και συνέχισε ύστερα:

-Για να δούμε πώς με λένε τώρα...Usagi και Neo...Μάλιστα. Negi, νομίζω ότι είναι αρκετά καλό...Λοιπόν θα στο πω μόνο μία φορά! Αυτός ο πλανήτης δε μας χωράει και του δύο! Γι αυτό καλύτερα να ξεκουμπιστείς πριν θυμώσω για τα καλά!

-Λυπάμαι αλλά αν κάποιος θα φύγει θα είσαι εσύ. Όμως για να δω τι θα κάνετε με αυτή τη νέα μορφή, ίσως αντέξετε λίγο παραπάνω παλεύοντας εναντίον μου...

-Να παλέψω...; Όχι, να σε σκοτώσω θέλω...Απάντησε τότε η Negi με την ίδια πάντα ειρωνεία και της έκανε νόημα να πλησιάσει.

-ΚΟΦ' ΤΟ! Είπε τότε η Sin θυμωμένη και της επιτέθηκε αμέσως αλλά η Negi από πάνω ξεφεύγοντας κι έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα, γύρισε το σώμα της για να την κλωτσήσει στο κεφάλι και μετά να κάνει το ίδιο πάλι ακριβώς και να τη ρίξει κάτω, αλλά αυτή σηκώθηκε πάνω και δοκίμασε πάλι με τις κινήσεις της να μην πειράζουν την Negi, ακόμα κι αν δέχτηκε κλωτσιά στον αυχένα κι έχασε την ισορροπία της κάπως, εκμεταλλευόμενη τη στιγμιαία αδράνεια, η Sin ετοίμασε μια μαύρη μπάλα και την έριξε αλλά δεν έγινε τίποτα το φοβερό ακόμα κι αν βρήκε το στόχο της, τότε η Negi είπε:

-Εντάξει αρκετά με το ζέσταμα!

-Συμφωνώ! Θέλω όμως να δω τι θα κάνεις όταν σε πιάσω τώρα! Απάντησε η Sin και πέρασε στην επίθεση αλλά δεν κατάφερε να την πιάσει, την πρώτη φορά δηλαδή γιατί στη δεύτερη εξαφανίστηκε απότομα και όταν ξαναβγήκε, έπιασε την Negi από το πόδι και την πέταξε στα βράχια λέγοντας:  
>-Τι ντροπή...Σε πέταξα σαν μύγα κι ούτε καν προσπάθησα...<p>

-Είσαι σίγουρη; Ούτε που κατάλαβα ότι με πέταξες. Δεν πειράζει όμως, αν θες να το ξανακάνουμε, είναι καινούρια η ένωση βλέπεις...Της είπε τότε η Negi καθώς έβγαινε από τις πέτρες.

-Το μόνο που καταφέρατε με την ένωσή σας ήταν να γίνετε πιο ανόητοι από πριν!

-Πολύ καλό! Μόνη σου το σκέφτηκες όλο αυτό;!

Μετά από αυτό ξαναπήραν θέση και η Negi εξαφανίστηκε απροειδοποίητα για να φανεί σε απόσταση αναπνοής αό την αντίπαλό της για να της καταφέρει ένα Metsu Shoryuken με επιτυχία και να την απογειώσει, μάλιστα στην προσγείωση την κλώτσησε και με τα δύο πόδια στην πλάτη και την πέταξε πίσω, πριν ακόμα πέσει, άφησε από τα χέρια της ένα συνδυασμένο ενεργειακό κύμα το οποίο την πέτυχε για να τη ρίξει κάτω πιο γρήγορα.

-Πώς...Πώς τολμάς να μου επιτίθεσαι από πίσω...! Της έλεγε εξαγριωμένη καθώς προσπαθούσε να ξανασηκωθεί.

-Πίσω; Συγγνώμη, νόμισα ότι ήταν τα μούτρα σου...

-Παλιο...! Άρχισε να εκνευρίζεται και ξαναεπιτέθηκε με λύσα εναντίον της Negi η οποία κρατούσε γερά την άμυνά της, τελικά όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο ταυτόχρονα και οι γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν παράγοντας δυναμικό πεδίο.

-Εντυπωσιακό...Τελικά μπορείς να κάνεις κι άλλα πράγματα εκτός από το να μιλάς...Είπε τότε η Sin.

-Είναι ωραία τα λόγια αλλά δυστυχώς για σένα τα έργα μου είναι περισσότερα και καλύτερα από τα λόγια μου.

-Δεν ξέρω τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου αλλά θα κάνω ότι χρειαστεί για να σε καταστρέψω. Κι όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου, οι φίλες σου θα είναι οι επόμενες.

-Αυτά είναι παλιά νέα...Και θα αλλάξουν γρήγορα όπως κι εσύ.

Αφήνοντας τα λόγια οι δύο μονομάχοι ρίχτηκαν ξανά στη μάχη με τη Negi να επιτίθεται τώρα και την Sin να προσπαθεί να αμυνθεί, δεν μπορούσε όμως να το κάνει για πάντα γιατί η Negi είχε το πλεονέκτημα χτυπώντας την πρώτα με δεξιά γροθιά στο κεφάλι και μετά με κλωτσιά στον αέρα για το στομάχι, τελειώνοντας εκτέλεσε ξανά ένα Metsu Shoryuken και της διέλυσε το λαιμό.

-Ανόητη! Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Είπε τότε η Sin με θυμό κι άρχισε να φορτίζει τη δύναμή της ξανά με το έδαφος να αλλάζει πάλι μορφή από τις αναταράξεις και μαύρους κεραυνούς να πέφτουν παντού μαστιγώνοντας το έδαφος αλύπητα σε σημείο που ανάγκασε την Negi να βάλει τα χέρια μπροστά και να κλείσει τα μάτια από το εκτυφλωτικό φως, το αποτέλεσμα αυτής της φόρτισης ήταν να κρατά η Sin με το αριστερό χέρι σηκωμένο, μια τεράστια μαύρη σφαίρα που είχε το μέγεθος της γης, με αυτήν θα μπορούσε να την καταστρέψει πολλές φορές, στην όψη της, η Negi δεν πίστευε στα μάτια της:  
>-Όχι! Δε θα μπορούσες!<p>

-Ξανασκέψου το! Με αυτό μπορώ να σας καταστρέψω όλους! Αν αυτή η μπάλα αγγίξει το έδαφος τότε πείτε αντίο στον πλανήτη σας! Δέχεσαι την πρόκληση;! Είναι στο δικό σου χέρι! Είσαι έτοιμη;!  
>-Έτοιμος; Εξαρτάται πώς το εννοείς! Αν εννοείς ότι είμαι ανώτερος από σένα σε κάθε περίπτωση, τότε ναι!<p>

-Τι θα πει αυτό;!

-Είμαι έτοιμος! Εμπρός! Και να ξέρεις ότι δεν θα κουνηθώ καθόλου από τη θέση μου!

-Έχεις γελοία μεγάλη αυτοπεποίθηση! Αν όμως θες να παίξεις έτσι τότε καλά! ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΠΛΑΝΗΤΗ ΣΟΥ! Της φώναξε τότε η Sin και πέταξε τη μπάλα, η Negi όπως είχε πει δεν κουνήθηκε ακόμα κι αν η ενέργεια ερχόταν αργά και βασανιστικά προς το μέρος της απειλώντας να καταπιεί εκείνη και τον πλανήτη ολόκληρο, όταν η απόσταση έγινε απειροελάχιστη, άπλωσε τα χέρια να κρατήσει τη σφαίρα, αυτός ήταν ο πρώτος της στόχος, να μην αφήσει την ενέργεια να ακουμπήσει κάτω και γι αυτό κρατούσε όσο καλύτερα γινόταν σταματώντας την, όταν σιγουρεύτηκε ότι η γη δεν κινδύνευε πια, μίλησε ο χαρακτήρας του Neo:

-Παρ' την όπως είναι!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, έτσι όπως κρατούσε τη μπάλα έτρεξε μερικά μέτρα με αυτή στα χέρια και στο τέλος με ένα δυνατό βολέ την έστειλε μακριά από την ατμόσφαιρα της γης για να εκραγεί στο διάστημα.

-Εντυπωσιακή προσπάθεια αλλά δεν αρκεί! Δεν μπορείς να συγκριθείς μαζί μου!

-Κάνεις λάθος Sin! Είμαι προορισμένη να σε καταστρέψω! Είπε τότε η Negi και τότε ένα καινούριο κεφάλαιο ήταν έτοιμο να γραφτεί, η ένωση του Neo και της Sailor Moon μόλις περνούσε στο επόμενο επίπεδο με την ενεργοποίηση της απόλυτης μορφής του Neo και την ισχυροποίηση της θέσης τους στη μάχη, με την ολοκλήρωση της μεταμόρφωσης, ένας ολοκαίνουριος χαρακτήρας είχε εμφανιστεί:

-Λέγε με Ultimate Negi...!

Θα μπορούσε να είναι το τέλος; Με συνδυασμένες τις δυνάμεις τους ο Neo και η Sailor Moon έφτασαν στο ζενίθ της ισχύος τους, μένει να δούμε αν σε αυτήν την απόλυτη μορφή είναι έτοιμοι να δώσουν το τελικό χτύπημα...

Με καινούρια και μεγαλύτερη δύναμη πλέον, η Negi όρμησε μπροστά, το ίδιο και η Sin η οποία θέλησε να τη χτυπήσει αλλά το χέρι της πιάστηκε, τότε δοκίμασε με το άλλο αλλά με την ίδια κατάληξη, αυτό είχε σαν επακόλουθο να πιαστούν γερά και οι δύο από τα χέρια και να προσπαθεί η μία να κυριαρχήσει της άλλης, αυτή η επιμονή τους όμως είχε δημιουργήσει ισχυρά δυναμικά πεδία γύρω τους που μεγάλωναν όσο αυτές έβαζαν τα δυνατά τους και πέρα από αυτό το έδαφος είχε αρχίσει να ανοίγει στα δύο και ένας κρατήρας να σχηματίζεται από κάτω τους σε όλα αυτά τα λεπτά της αναμέτρησής του, τελικά δεν μπόρεσε καμία να πάρει τον έλεγχο και απομακρύνθηκαν στης άκρες της τρύπας που δημιούργησαν.

-Ώστε άλλαξες λοιπόν...Πολύ καλά, τόσο το καλύτερο για μένα, θα ευχαριστηθώ να σε σκοτώσω ενώ βάζεις τα δυνατά σου...Μην ξεχνάς ότι είμαι το απόλυτο σκοτάδι, ακριβώς όπως είχε γίνει με τον μαχητή με τον οποίο ενώθηκες τώρα!

-Εγώ δεν το ξεχνάω. Εσύ ξεχνάς ότι η ποιότητα μετρά πιο πολύ από την ποσότητα! Αν πιστεύεις ότι θα με νικήσεις, τότε απόδειξέ μου το...

-Αρκετά! Μιλάς πάρα πολύ! Και θα φροντίσω να μη μου ξαναμιλήσεις ποτέ έτσι! Είσαι ξοφλημένη! Της είπε τότε άγρια η Sin κι άρχισε την επίθεσή της αλλά η Negi έκανε απλά στην άκρη για να την αποφύγει, αυτό την εξόργισε ακόμη περισσότερο και της επιτέθηκε επανειλημμένα χωρίς αποτέλεσμα γιατί τη μία τηλεμεταφερόταν και την άλλη απλά παραμέριζε επιδεικτικά ξεφεύγοντας κάθε φορά, βλέποντας λοιπόν ότι ήταν πίσω της, η Sin ετοίμασε κι εξαπέλυσε μια σκοτεινή σφαίρα αλλά η Negi όχι μόνο δεν κουνήθηκε αλλά η δύναμη των Σκιών του Neo ενεργοποιήθηκε και μπλόκαρε την επίθεση πριν φτάσει στο στόχο της. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της να οριζοντιωθεί και με καλή κλωτσιά να της χαλάσει το πρόσωπο.

-Έχεις την ευκαιρία σου...Παραδόσου! Της είπε μετά το χτύπημα.

-Αρχίζεις να με εκνευρίζεις! Και καλύτερα να προσέχεις να μη ζορίσεις πολύ! Της είπε και εντελώς απροειδοποίητα, τη χτύπησε πρώτα στο στομάχι με το χέρι, μετά στον αυχένα με τον αγκώνα και τέλος την κλώτσησε στο στήθος πετώντας την μακριά, ενώ ήταν ακόμα κάτω, τη βομβάρδισε με πολλές βολές σκοτεινής ενέργειας έχοντας σκοπό να την αποτελειώσει με αυτές αλλά προφανώς είχε ξεχάσει με ποιον τα είχε βάλει:  
>-Είσαι σίγουρη ότι σημάδευες εμένα τόση ώρα...; Για κοίτα να μαθαίνεις! Είπε η Negi ειρωνικά και απλώνοντας το δεξί χέρι, ετοίμαζε μια καλή δόση ενεργειακής επίθεσης:<p>

-Φάε αυτό! Υπέρ-Αιώνια Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

Αυτή η συνδυασμένη επίθεση ήταν σκέτη καταστροφή και διέλυσε την Sin για να την ξαπλώσει κάτω αρκετή ώρα, όμως η Negi ήξερε ότι τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα και είπε:

-Πάρε το χρόνο σου! Άντε σήκω!

Όταν τελικά σηκώθηκε πάνω κατάφερε να πει:  
>-Θα σε νικήσω...! Με κάποιο τρόπο θα σε νικήσω...! Δε θα παίζεις άλλο μαζί μου!<p>

Και δοκίμασε ξανά επίθεση κατά μέτωπο αλλά αυτή τη φορά την περίμενε μια έκπληξη, η Negi την έπιασε και γυρίζοντάς την από την άλλη, την πέταξε ανάποδα κάτω, στη συνέχεια μια Κόκκινη Αστραπή χτύπησε το έδαφος και μετά ανυψώθηκε έχοντας και την Sin μαζί της αφού την είχε περάσει από μέσα και σε ανάποδη θέση, τότε είπε:  
>-Παραδόσου Sin...Θα κάνεις καλό στον εαυτό σου αν παραδοθείς...!<p>

-ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ! Φώναξε τότε εκείνη θυμωμένα και προσπάθησε να γυρίσει το σώμα της κανονικά, τελικά τα κατάφερε και τότε η Negi απέσυρε την ενέργειά της.

Αυτό είχε εξοργίσει στο έπακρο την Sin που απελευθέρωσε όλη της την ισχύ τώρα, με τους ουρανούς να σκοτεινιάζουν και τη γη να σείεται ξανά, οι διαστάσεις είχαν αρχίσει να βρίσκονται σε ανισορροπία, ήταν προφανές ότι η Sin βρισκόταν εκτός ελέγχου, αν συνέχιζε,, τότε όχι μόνο η γη αλλά και το σύμπαν ολόκληρο θα βρίσκονταν σε θανάσιμο κίνδυνο από την οργή της, τα φράγματα μεταξύ των διαστάσεων θα έσπαζαν θα ερχόταν η πλήρης κατάρρευση...

-ΗΤΑΝ Η ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΦΟΡΑ ΠΟΥ ΕΠΑΙΞΕΣ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΟΥ! ΤΩΡΑ ΘΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ! Φώναζε συνεχώς καθώς η δύναμή της μεγάλωνε συνεχώς, οι ουρανοί δεν είχαν σκοτεινιάσει μόνο αλλά τώρα σκίζονταν σε συγκεκριμένα σημεία.

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;! Η ενέργεια όλου του πλανήτη έχει τυλιχθεί γύρω μας! Θέλεις να τον καταστρέψεις;! Ξεπέρασες τα όρια! Είπε τότε η Negi και χωρίς δισταγμό επιτέθηκε με τη δεξιά γροθιά προτεταμένη αλλά ένα τείχος την εμπόδισε να προχωρήσει περισσότερο, ωστόσο δεν τα παρατούσε, ήταν αποφασισμένη να το σπάσει με κάθε τρόπο, τελικά βάζοντας στο φουλ τις δυνάμεις της, όχι μόνο κατάφερε να το περάσει αλλά επιπλέον της κατάφερε και μια καλή γροθιά στο κεφάλι πετώντας την πολλά μέτρα πίσω. Αποτέλεσμα ήταν η τάξη να αποκατασταθεί.:  
>-Ελπίζω να πήρες το μάθημά σου! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις!<p>

Όντας μη διατεθειμένη να τα παρατήσει, η Sin δοκίμασε ξανά μια μεγάλη γροθιά αλλά σταμάτησε στα σταυρωμένα χέρια της Negi αλλά δεν ήταν η μόνη, συνέχισε να τη σφυροκοπά κι όλες σταματούσαν μέχρι που σταμάτησε να αμύνεται και χάθηκε από τα μάτια της και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό δεν μπορούσε ούτε να την πετύχει τώρα καθώς σε μια μπουνιά αντιστοιχούσε μια τηλεμεταφορά. Κι αφού δεν μπορούσε να την πετύχει, η Negi πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση καταφέρνοντας μια γροθιά στο κεφάλι της κάνοντάς την πίσω κι έτσι όπως έκανε πίσω, την άρπαξε από το χέρι και τη χτύπησε με μια μπάλα Σκοτεινής Σκιάς για να την αφήσει κάτω στο τέλος.

-Τέρας! Πώς τολμάς να μου συμπεριφέρεσαι έτσι;!

-Ποιος; Εγώ; Καλό κι αυτό! Αν θυμάμαι καλά εσύ μου πήρες την ψυχή μου!

-Όχι! Δε θα χάσω! Θα σου δείξω! Είπε και τότε έβγαλε από το χέρι της 5 σκοτεινές μπάλες, σκοπός της ήταν να τις ελέγξει με τηλεκίνηση ώστε να μην αστοχήσει:

-Τι σκαρώνεις τώρα!

-Το τέλος σου! Επάνω του! Διέταξε και με μια κίνηση και οι 5 μπάλες έφυγαν για το στόχο τους αλλά η Negi είχε κι αυτή ένα σχέδιο:

-Σου μοιάζω για χτεσινός! Είπε και απλώνοντας το δικό της χέρι έβγαλε ισάριθμες σφαίρες Κόκκινης Αστραπής αλλά λίγο μεγαλύτερες σε μέγεθος, αμέσως οι επιθέσεις της κάλυψαν την καθεμιά από τις μαύρες μπάλες και στη συνέχεια καταστράφηκαν μαζί με την Negi να λέει:

-Αυτό ήταν όλο;! Περίμενα κάτι καλύτερο από σένα!

-Θα το δεις! Ήξερα ότι δε θα πετύχαινε έτσι γι αυτό σου έχω μια έκπληξη που θα σου αρέσει! Είπε τότε η Sin και έκανε πάλι το ίδιο με περισσότερες μπάλες τώρα, για την ακρίβεια τις διπλάσιες από πριν:

-Νομίζεις ότι θα είναι το ίδιο;! Λοιπόν κάνεις λάθος! Επίθεση!

ΟΙ μπάλες έφυγαν με τη διαταγή της και τότε η Negi επιχείρησε το ίδιο κόλπο, δεν πρόλαβε όμως γιατί είχαν κινηθεί πολύ γρήγορα και την είχαν περικυκλώσει, μάλιστα αύξαναν το μέγεθός τους όσο περνούσαν τα δευτερόλεπτα και το μόνο που έμενε ήταν να πέσουν πάνω της για να την καταστρέψουν. Μπορεί να είχε κυκλωθεί αλλά δεν είχε χάσει την ψυχραιμία της, σκέφτηκε κάτι λίγο ριψοκίνδυνο για να ξεφύγει, άλλαζε θέσεις συνέχεια καθώς οι μπάλες την ακολουθούσαν γιατί η Sin τις έλεγχε και το σχέδιό του τον οδήγησε σε μια σχισμή μέσα στα βράχια μέσα στην οποία άρχισε να κινείται γρήγορα, εκεί μέσα οι σφαίρες δεν μπορούσαν να τον ακολουθήσουν κι έτσι έσκαζαν πάνω στα βράχια, το σχέδιό της φαινόταν να πετυχαίνει αλλά δεν είχε υπολογίσει ότι στην έξοδο τον περίμεναν ακόμα τρεις μπάλες με τόσες είχαν μείνει πίσω του να την ακολουθούν ακόμα, έτσι βρέθηκε ανάμεσα σε δύο πυρά και δε φαινόταν να υπάρχει διαφυγή με τις βολές να σκάνε φαινομενικά πάνω της και να την εξοντώνουν.

Βλέποντας την έκρηξη η Sin πίστεψε ότι είχε νικήσει κι άρχισε να γελά μοχθηρά, δεν παρατήρησε όμως ότι μια βολή ήρθε από πίσω της και την πέτυχε για να την κάνει να χάσει τη ισορροπία της και να πέσει κάτω:  
>-Τι ατυχία...Ήσουν τόσο κοντά...Κρίμα που οι δυνάμεις της Σκιάς με προστάτεψαν...<p>

-Παλιο...! Είπε νευριασμένα η Sin και επιτέθηκε, το ίδιο έκανε και η Negi ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα με την αντίπαλό της για κάμποση ώρα μέχρι που κουράστηκαν και σταμάτησαν.

-Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να συνεχίσουμε! Παραδόσου Sin!  
>-Ποτέ! Θα σε σκοτώσω τ' ακούς;! Της είπε και της επιτέθηκε πάλι αλά τώρα δεν έβρισκε στόχο γιατί η Negi σταματούσε εύκολα τα χτυπήματα, ξαφνικά δοκίμασε τη σκοτεινή της ενέργεια αλλά η Negi που ήταν πολύ κοντά της κλώτσησε τη μπάλα κι έτσι έφυγε από τα χέρια της :<p>

-Δεν μπορείς ούτε να με αγγίξεις και ακόμα δεν παραδέχεσαι την ήττα σου;! Τι γελοίο...Παρ' το απόφαση! Τελείωσες!

-Σοβαρά;! Θέλεις να παραδοθώ επιδή δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις;! Έλα λοιπόν κάνε μου επίθεση! Εκτός αν φοβάσαι! Την προκαλούσε η Sin έχοντας ένα ύπουλο σχέδιο στο μυαλό της, κάτι που κατάλαβε η Negi από την αρχή αλλά περίμενε να δει που ήταν διατεθειμένη να φτάσει τελικά πλησίασε κοντά και την κατάλληλη στιγμή την ώρα που η Sin ετοιμαζόταν να την τελειώσει με μια μεγάλη βολή από απόσταση αναπνοής, γύρισε απότομα το σώμα της και με ανάποδο ψαλίδι τη χτύπησε στο σαγόνι απωθώντας την και παράλληλα αποτρέποντας το σχέδιό της να ολοκληρωθεί:

-Σου μοιάζω για τόσο ηλίθιος; Είχα καταλάβει από την αρχή τι ετοίμαζες! Και δυστυχώς για σένα δεν έπιασε!

-Να σε πάρει! Φώναξε τότε η Sin και κυριευμένη από οργή όρμησε εναντίον της Negi αλλά όχι μόνο δεν την πέτυχε αλλά δέχτηκε και μια δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι για να ακολουθήσει ένα Shin Shoryuken που την απογείωσε, στην προσγείωσή της έριχνε διαδοχικές μικρές μπάλες μαύρης δύναμης μέσα από τις οποίες πέρασε η Negi και την κουτούλησε αρκετά άγρια για να τη ρίξει κάτω, τότε με ένα Shinku Hadouken ενέτεινε το βασανιστήριό της καθώς ήταν ακόμα κάτω κι εξασθενούσε...Τότε η Negi είπε:  
>-Εντάξει αρκετά! Καιρός να σε αποτελειώσω μια για πάντα...! Κάνε την προσευχή σου γιατί θα πεθάνεις!<p>

-Τι;! ΟΧΙ! Δεν μπορείς!

-Shinku...Kame-Hame...! ΤΙ;! ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ!

Τι είχε συμβεί;

Το χειρότερο που θα μπορούσε εκείνη τη στιγμή...Έχοντας χρησιμοποιήσει πολλή ενέργεια στη μάχη, η ένωση έσπασε και οι δύο μαχητές χωρίστηκαν πάλι στα δικά τους σώματα. Και το χειρότερο ήταν ότι ο Neo που μαχόταν για αρκετή ώρα είχε εξασθενήσει τόσο πολύ που έπεσε κάτω και δεν μπορούσε να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του...Αυτή η αναπάντεχη εξέλιξη βόλεψε όσο τίποτα την Sin που βρήκε την ευκαιρία να σηκωθεί ενώ οι άλλες δύο Πολεμίστριες Sailor πλησίασαν τον Neo κυρίως που ήταν ακόμα κάτω. Ήταν η καλύτερη ευκαιρία της Sin να τον τελειώσει.

Όμως ένας κεραυνός της χάλασε τα σχέδια κι δεν πραγματοποίησε το σκοπό της, ο Δίας δε θα έμενε αμέτοχος σε όλο αυτό:

-Δε θα είναι τόσο εύκολο ξέρεις!

-Μην ανακατεύεσαι Δία! Δε σε αφορά!

-Ότι πρόβλημα έχεις με τον Neo, μπορείς να το λύσεις μαζί μου τώρα! Της είπε καθώς εκείνος είχε ανοίξει τα μάτια αλλά δεν μπορούσε να σηκωθεί από την εξάντληση.

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ΔΙΑ! Της φώναξε τότε η Sin και της επιτέθηκε αλλά εκείνη εξαφανίστηκε για να βγει και πάλι και να της ρίξει μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού πετώντας την μακριά, η εκπαίδευση φαινόταν να αποδίδει καλά.

«Απίστευτο...Η δύναμή της έχει αυξηθεί κατακόρυφα από τότε που πήγαν στο Δωμάτιο του Χρόνου...» Έλεγε η Kurai στον εαυτό της μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει αυτήν τη φοβερή αλλαγή.

-Καλή κίνηση αλλά όχι αρκετά καλά...Της είπε τότε η Sin καθώς σηκωνόταν κι ερχόταν πάλι σε κοντινή απόσταση.

-Δεν έχεις δει τίποτα ακόμα!

-Δε θα δω γιατί σε λίγο δε θα υπάρχεις! Είπε κι άπλωσε το δεξί χέρι με το δεύτερο δάχτυλο να δείχνει την Sailor Jupiter, εκείνη όμως δεν έδειχνε να πτοείται και δεν κουνήθηκε καθόλου...Τότε η Sin είπε:

-Ανόητη...Πέθανε...

Κι άφησε μια μαύρη βολή σε σχήμα βέλους να φύγει από το δάχτυλό της αλλά για κακή της τύχη ο Δίας απλά χαστούκισε την ενέργεια και την έστειλε σε τελείως άσχετο σημείο, εξαγριωμένη από την αποτυχία της δοκίμασε ξανά με περισσότερες βολές αλά καμία δεν μπόρεσε να τη χτυπήσει γιατί με γρήγορες κινήσεις των χεριών κατάφερνε να τις διώχνει σε απόσταση ασφαλείας κι έτσι κανείς δε χτυπήθηκε από αυτές.

-Από πού έμαθες αυτά τα κόλπα! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε η Sin αδυνατώντας να καταλάβει πώς αστόχησε, το όλο σκηνικό το είδε και ο Neo και της είπε γελώντας:

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν τα κατάφερα εγώ...Νομίζεις όμως ότι κέρδισες...; Sin ανόητη δεν το καταλαβαίνεις...; Θα χάσεις από τη Sailor Moon...! Είναι πολύ πιο δυνατή απ' ότι φαίνεται...! Ακριβώς...! Καλά άκουσες...! Ελπίζω μόνο να ζήσω αρκετά για να σε δω να συντρίβεσαι από εκείνη...! Υπέροχα...Θα είναι ένα όνειρο που θα βγει αληθινό...να χάνεις από τον αρχηγό της ομάδας...!

Μη μπορώντας να αντέξει άλλο τις προσβολές η Sin έστειλε προς αυτόν την ίδια βολή όπως προηγουμένως αλλά τώρα όχι μόνο βρήκε το στόχο της, αλλά του τρύπησε το στήθος και βγήκε από το άλλο μέρος κάνοντάς τον να πέσει πάλι κάτω και να φτύσει αίμα μπροστά στα έντρομα μάτια των κοριτσιών.

-Αρκετά! Είπε ήδη πάρα πολλά! Και το πιο γελοίο απ\ όλα ήταν ότι θα χάσω εγώ από τη Sailor Moon!

-ΟΧΙ! NEO! Πώς τόλμησες να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο;! Θα το πληρώσεις! Είπε τότε η Mako οργισμένη.

-Ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος για να του κλείσω το στόμα! Επέμενε σε αυτή τη γελοία θεωρία όλη την ώρα! Τίποτα απ' όλα αυτά δε θα γίνει!

Τότε ο Δίας ετοιμάστηκε για να αλλάξει όμως ο Neo δεν την άφησε ακόμα:  
>-Mako...! Περίμενε...! Άκουσέ με πρώτα...Άκουσε αυτό που έχω να σου πω...Μην καταπιέζεις άλλο τον εαυτό σου...Βλέπεις...ότι δεν παίζει έντιμα...Οι κανόνες...που ξέρεις...δεν ισχύον τώρα...Ελευθέρωσε τη δύναμή σου...Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος για νικήσεις...Εγώ...προσπάθησα...αλλά απέτυχα...<p>

-Δε θα την αφήσω να συνεχίσει! Πώς όμως να την πολεμήσω σαν να ήταν ο οποιοσδήποτε μετά από όλα όσα έκανε; Μετά απ' ότι έκανε σε σένα.

-Κάνε ότι σου λέω μάτια μου...Βάλε όλη σου τη δύναμη...Ο δικός μου χρόνος...τελειώνει σε λίγο...τώρα...είναι η σειρά σου...

-Είναι πτώμα και ακόμα μουρμουρίζει...Πρέπει να τον φιμώσω για να σταματήσει...; Έλεγε την ίδια στιγμή η Sin γεμάτη ειρωνεία.

-Ο Λαμπερός Δράκος...θα ξυπνήσει σε λίγο...Χρησιμοποίησέ τον...Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος...

-Σε παρακαλώ Neo...Όχι άλλο...

Αλλά αυτός συνέχισε ενώ είχε δακρύσει και προσπαθούσε να σηκώσει το δεξί του χέρι...:

-Όχι...Πρέπει να με ακούσεις...Να ακούσεις αυτό που θα σου ζητήσω...Παρακαλώ...Κατάστρεψέ την...Ξέρω ότι μπορείς...Μην την αφήσεις...να κάνει άλλο κακό...Νίκησέ την...Ότι κι αν χρειαστεί...

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια πριν αφήσει την τελευταία του πνοή μπροστά από τη γυναίκα του, τα δάκρυά του είχαν στεγνώσει στο χώμα και τα κορίτσια προσπαθούσαν να συγκρατήσουν τα δικά τους με δυσκολία...Τότε η Sin πλησίασε πάνω από το σώμα του και είπε:

-Ήταν καιρός...Τι χάσιμο χρόνου...

Τότε από εκεί που δεν το περίμενε κανείς, κλώτσησε τον Neo με δύναμη και τον πέταξε γκρεμό που ήταν δίπλα κι ακόμα χειρότερα η πτώση του δημιούργησε κατολίσθηση με πέτρες να ξεκολλούν και να τον καταπλακώνουν ώσπου δε φαινόταν τίποτα τελικά

Αυτό το τελευταίο περιστατικό ήταν η σταγόνα που ξεχείλισε το ποτήρι...Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση είχε αρχίσει, το φυτίλι είχε ανάψει και δεν έσβηνε πια...Η Sailor Jupiter είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει έναν νέο δρόμο κι αυτός ο δρόμος είχε έτοιμη την αφετηρία του, βλέποντας με τα ίδια της τα μάτια τον τραγικό θάνατο του συζύγου της, η οργή πήρε θέση μέσα στην καρδιά της και έσφιξε τις γροθιές της λέγοντας:  
>-Άκαρδο...ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ!<p>

Δεν υπήρχε πια επιστροφή...Ο ουρανός πληγωνόταν από τους συνεχείς κεραυνούς που έπεφταν και η γη έτρεμε ολόκληρη στο ξύπνημα του μυθικού δράκου...Κομμάτια του εδάφους ξεκολλούσαν και όσα έμεναν στον αέρα διαλύονταν μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα...:

**-ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΝΩ...ΝΑ ΥΠΟΦΕΡΕΙΣ!**

Ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που έβγαινε από τα χείλη της, ζούσε μόνο γι αυτό...Το επίπεδό της ανέβαινε με δαιμονιώδη ρυθμό κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε και μια γαλάζια λάμψη είχε αρχίσει να την καλύπτει σε όλο της το σώμα μέχρι που τελικά η δυνατή κραυγή της επιστέγασε την οριστικοποίηση της μεταμόρφωσής της...Ο Λαμπερός Δράκος με τα Μπλε Μάτια ξύπνησε...Η Mystic Sailor Jupiter είχε γεννηθεί με μια επιπλέον προσθήκη...Ο θρυλικός δράκος της χάρισε τα φτερά του τα οποία άνοιξαν με την ολοκλήρωση της μεταμόρφωση:

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Θα σε καταστρέψω για ότι έκανες!

-Εντυπωσιακή η καινούρια σου εμφάνιση αλλά δε θα κρατήσει πολύ! Σύντομα θα σε στείλω να κάνεις παρέα σε εκείνον τον ανόητο! Είπε τότε η Sin κι εμφάνισε κι αυτή τα δικά της μαύρα φτερά.

-NEO ΤΟΝ ΛΕΝΕ! Είπε τότε νευριασμένα η Mystic Jupiter κι ετοιμάστηκε για μάχη.

Η φωτιά στην καρδιά της Makoto είχε ανάψει και η οργή της έκαιγε μέσα αό μια κόλαση, θα μπορούσε η καινούρια της δύναμη να δώσει ένα τέλος ε αυτόν τον εφιάλτη...;

Χωρίς να μιλήσει αρχικά, την πλησίασε και την κοίταξε στα μάτια με μίσος, στη συνέχεια χωρίς καμία απολύτως προειδοποίηση, τη χτύπησε στο στομάχι όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε σε σημείο που την ανάγκασε να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω από την ισχύ του χτυπήματος και να πει:

-Δεν μπορεί! Πώς απέκτησες τόση δύναμη;!

-Δεν είναι δικός σου λογαριασμός! Θα πληρώσεις για ότι έκανες! Γι αυτό πολέμησέ με κι άσε τα λόγια! Είπε τότε η Mystic Sailor Jupiter και χωρίς καθυστέρηση κινήθηκε γρήγορα για να της καταφέρει ακόμα μια δυνατή γροθιά στο σαγόνι και α την απογειώσει, έπειτα χρησιμοποιώντας τα φτερά της, απογειώθηκε κι εκείνη για να συνεχίσει την επίθεσή της κλωτσώντας την πάλι στο στομάχι αλλά με το γόνατο αυτή τη φορά κι αφού απέφυγε μια γροθιά της Sin, γλίστρησε από κάτω της και την έπιασε από το πόδι με το ένα χέρι μάλιστα, αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να την πετάξει κάτω στο έδαφος με δύναμη έτι όπως την είχε πιάσει:

-Ανόητη! Είσαι γεμάτη αλαζονεία μετά τα νέα κόλπα που έμαθες! Σε διαβεβαιώ όμως ότι δεν είναι αρκετά για να νικήσεις! Είπε η Sin καθώς σηκωνόταν.  
>-Λάθος! Δεν είμαι γεμάτη αλαζονεία! Ένα πράγμα μόνο με κατέχει! Σε μισώ! Αυτό και μόνο! Και θα σου δώσω ένα μάθημα!<p>

Τελικά η Sin επιτέθηκε πρώτη με διαδοχικέ γροθιές αλλά καμία από αυτές δεν μπορούσε να την πετύχει γιατί ο Δίας απλά έγερνε το κεφάλι πότε αριστερά και πότε δεξιά αποφεύγοντας με ευκολία τα χτυπήματα, τελικά βαρέθηκε να αμύνεται και πέρασε στην επίθεση με μία ακόμα δυνατή γροθιά που την πέτυχε για Τρίτη φορά στο στομάχι και την πέταξε μέσα στα βράχια. Όταν σηκώθηκε, είπε στην αντίπαλό της:

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Τώρα θα πεθάνεις!

Αγνοώντας την απειλή, ο Μυστικός Δίας έτρεξε προς το μέρος της και τη χτύπησε και με τα δύο χέρια για να τη στείλει στον αέρα και μετά να την ξαναπροσγειώσει με τον ίδιο τρόπο. Όμως η Sin πέταξε πάλι και της επιτέθηκε αλλά η γροθιά της δεν πέτυχε κι ακόμα χειρότερα δέχτηκε μία στο πρόσωπο από το Δία, δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, συνέχισε να τη σφυροκοπά στο στομάχι με συνεχείς μπουνιές:

-Παραδόσου! Παραδόσου αλλιώς θα σε διαλύσω!

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις έτσι Δία;

-Δοκίμασέ με!

Τότε η Sin έριξε την επίθεση που τη χαρακτήριζε, την Επίθεση της Κόλασης αλλά σκοπός της δεν ήταν να τη χτυπήσει με αυτήν γιατί απλά πέρασε από μέσα της, το σχέδιό της ήταν διαφορετικό και πέτυχε, τη χτύπησε στο κεφάλι με το δεξί χέρι και στην προσγείωσή της δέχτηκε πάλι την ίδια επίθεση με πριν για να πέσει κάτω βίαια.

Όμως η Sailor Jupiter δεν έπεφτε εύκολα, πέταξε πάλι και όρμησε με όλο της το σώμα εναντίον της αντιπάλου της για να την χτυπήσει στο στήθος με το κεφάλι παρασέρνοντάς την σε μεγάλη απόσταση ενώ ήταν ακόμα στον αέρα και οι δυο τους αλλά τώρα η Sin προσγειώθηκε καλά.

-Εσύ φταις για όλα! Με ακούς;! Εσύ φταις! Ο Neo πέθανε εξαιτίας σου χωρίς να μπορέσει να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του! Είσαι μια δειλή και τίποτε άλλο!

-Δεν τελείωσα ακόμα!  
>-Τότε η τιμωρία σου θα συνεχιστεί! Πρώτα θα σε βασανίσω και μετά θα σε καταστρέψω!<p>

-Εμπρός! Δείξε μου τη δύναμή σου! Είπε τότε η Sin κι άρχισε να φορτίζει την ενέργειά της με ένα μαύρο φως να την καλύπτει.

-Δε θα σωθείς! Θα κερδίσω την εκδίκησή του!

-Θαυμάζω την αποφασιστικότητά σου αλλά αυτό θα φέρει και την πτώση σου! Κι αν δεν κάνεις εσύ την πρώτη κίνηση, τότε θα την κάνω εγώ! Είπε η Sin κι όρμησε καταπάνω της χτυπώντας την στο πρόσωπο με το δεξί χωρίς ωστόσο να καταφέρει τίποτα σημαντικό:

-Δεν...Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Ποια είσαι...;!

-Λέγε με Mystic Sailor Jupiter...

Φαινόταν καθαρά ότι ο Δίας είχε το πάνω χέρι στην αναμέτρηση, θα μπρούσε στα αλήθεια να νικήσει την Sin ή απλά εκείνη έπαιζε μαζί της...;

-Πώς απέκτησες αυτή τη δύναμη;! Πες μου!

-Πολύ απλό! Εκπαιδεύτηκα μαζί με τον Neo όσο πιο σκληρά μπορούσα! Και τώρα θα σε βλέπει από εκεί που είναι και θα γελάει!

-Και γιατί αυτό;!  
>-Γιατί είσαι για γέλια! Δεν ανήκεις εδώ και θα το φροντίσω εγώ αυτό!<p>

-Αποκλείεται! Σίγουρα μπλοφάρεις!

-Ας συνεχίσουμε και θα δεις αν μπλοφάρω!

-Όπως θες! Επίθεση από την Κόλαση!

Η βολή έφυγε κατευθείαν για την Sailor Jupiter αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν απλά να ρίξει μερικές πέτρες και παρότι πέτυχε το στόχο της, δεν της έκανε την παραμικρή ζημιά με ένα γαλάζιο φως να την έχει κυκλώσει.

-Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση ξεκίνησε για σένα! Τώρα θα σε καταστρέψω Sin!  
>-Θα πληρώσεις!<p>

-Δεν το νομίζω!

-Δε θα χάσω από σένα! Φώναξε τότε η Sin και δοκίμασε ένα χτύπημα με τον αγκώνα αλλά για κακή της τύχη όχι μόνο αστόχησε αλλά ο Δίας πήδηξε από πάνω της και πάτησε στον αυχένα της με το δεξί πόδι καταφέρνοντας ένα καλό χτύπημα, αλλά δε σταμάτησε εκεί, καθώς βρισκόταν σε οριζόντια θέση, εμφανίστηκε πάλι μπροστά της και την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι πετώντας την ψηλά για να συνεχίσει και με τα δύο χέρια στο κεφάλι ρίχνοντάς την ξανά κάτω.

-Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις! Παραδέξου το!  
>-Όχι! Δεν είναι λογικό! Δεν μπορεί να είσαι δυνατότερη από μένα!<p>

-Η εικόνα μιλάει από μόνη της!

-Να δω αν θα μιλάς μετά από αυτό! Είπε τότε εξαγριωμένη η Sin κι εμφανίστηκε πίσω από τη Mako με σκοπό να την αιφνιδιάσει αλλά όχι μόνο δεν τα κατάφερε, όχι μόνο η γροθιά της απέτυχε αλλά ο Δίας της έπιασε το χέρι και την πέταξε από την άλλη μεριά.

Η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε στον αέρα με την Sailor Jupiter να την εξασθενεί με έναν ισχυρό Δράκο του Κεραυνού στέλνοντάς την πίσω, ακολούθησαν κι άλλοι της ίδιας ισχύος που ήταν όλοι εύστοχοι και για φινάλε ένας μεγαλύτερος δράκος που την ξανάβαλε στο έδαφος για να προσγειωθεί κι εκείνη, όμως η Sin ήταν πονηρή και αφού είχε χαθεί από το πρόσωπο της γης, επέστρεψε πίσω από την Jupiter και δοκίμασε να τη χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι, ωστόσο ο Δίας όχι μόνο το απέφυγε αλλά έβαλε και το αριστερό χέρι κλειδώνοντας την προσπάθειά της και ταυτόχρονα αποτρέποντάς την να συνεχίσει, τότε της είπε:  
>-Τώρα ήσουν κοντά...Αλλά εγώ είμαι πιο κοντά!<p>

Και λέγοντας αυτά, χρησιμοποίησε το άλλο χέρι για να τη χτυπήσει με τον αγκώνα στο στομάχι όσο πιο δυνατά γινόταν, αυτό την έκανε να ουρλιάξει από τον πόνο και να κάνει αρκετά βήματα προς τα πίσω μη περιμένοντας κάτι τέτοιο αλλά ο Δίας συνέχισε χτυπώντας την με το ίδιο χέρι στο κεφάλι πετώντας την πίσω.

-Θα βρω τρόπο για να σε καταστρέψω! Να είσαι σίγουρη! Της έλεγε η Sin καθώς σηκωνόταν για πολλοστή φορά.

-Γι αυτό άργησες να σηκωθείς τώρα; Σκεφτόσουν κάτι για να με νικήσεις;! Δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί! ΕΧΑΣΕΣ!

-Αρκετά! Έπαιξες αρκετά αλλά το παιχνίδι τελειώνει εδώ! Ήρθε η ώρα να σου δείξω το αληθινό μέγεθος της δύναμής μου!

Αυτή τη φορά δεν ήταν μπλόφα...Το σκοτάδι την κυρίεψε ολοκληρωτικά και η μοχθηρή πολεμίστρια ήταν πιο δυνατή από ποτέ, θα μπορούσε ακόμα η Mako να τα καταφέρει...;

-Το τέλος σου έφτασε Δία...Πέθανε...

Τότε άφησε να φύγει από τα χέρια της μια σκοτεινή μπάλα του ίδιου μεγέθους αλλά η ισχύς της ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερη και ξάπλωσε κάτω την Sailor Jupiter:

-Ανάθεμα...Τώρα θα σου δείξω! Φώναξε κι επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο αλλά και οι γροθιές της και η κλωτσιά που δοκίμασε ύστερα μπλοκαρίστηκαν από την Sin αναγκάζοντάς την να πηδήξει από την άλλη πλευρά μιας και δεν πέτυχε.

-Το να σε καταστρέψω τώρα θα είναι ένα μικρό ζέσταμα για μένα...

Τότε ο Δίας επιτέθηκε ξανά με συνεχείς γροθιές, η Sin μπορεί να έκανε πίσω αλλά αμυνόταν με σχετική ευκολία ακόμα και στην τελευταία γροθιά που ήταν δυνατότερη και την έκανε ακόμα πιο πίσω, ούτε αυτή στην ουσία την επηρέασε τόσο πολύ, ωστόσο δε σταμάτησε, συνέχισε να επιτίθεται πρώτα στο έδαφος και μετά οι δύο μονομάχοι απογειώθηκαν και συνέχισαν στον αέρα την αναμέτρησή τους με το Δία να επιτίθεται και την Sin να εξακολουθεί να αμύνεται μέχρι που κόλλησε στους βράχους μη έχοντας άλλο χώρο να κινηθεί.

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;! Πολέμησέ με! Της είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος η Mako και τότε η Sin χαμογέλασε, αυτό την εξόργισε ακόμα περισσότερο και της επιτέθηκε ξανά αλλά η Sin παραμέρισε και τώρα ήταν η Jupiter που είχε κολλήσει πάνω στους βράχους. Εκμεταλλευόμενη την περίσταση τότε εκείνη επιχείρησε να τη χτυπήσει με το δεξί ανεπιτυχώς αλλά το σχέδιό της ήταν διαφορετικό, είχε φορτίσει ενέργεια στις γροθιές της και αυτό είχε αποτέλεσμα όλοι οι βράχοι να διαλυθούν αλλά ευτυχώς η Mystic Sailor Jupiter να βγει ανέπαφη από αυτή τη σαρωτική επίθεση, τότε οι δύο αντίπαλοι μετέφεραν αλλού την αρένα τους για τον επόμενο γύρο:

-Ώστε αυτή είναι η αληθινή σου δύναμη...Θα χαρώ να σε καταστρέψω όταν θα τα έχεις δώσει όλα! Ξεκίνησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν έχεις δει τίποτα ακόμα...παραδέχομαι ότι έχεις γίνει δυνατότερη απ' ότι μπορούσα να φανταστώ αλλά η μοίρα σου έχει σφραγιστεί...

Πρώτη ξεκίνησε αυτό το γύρο επιτιθέμενη η Mystic Sailor Jupiter αλλά η Sin εξαφανίστηκε κι άρχισε να κινείται πατώντας από κορυφή σε κορυφή με το Δία να την κυνηγά πετώντας κι εκτοξεύοντας τη μια επίθεση κεραυνού πίσω από την άλλη χωρίς να μπορεί να την πετύχει, σε κάποιο σημείο η Sin ανέβηκε προς τα πάνω με τους κεραυνούς να την ακολούθου μέχρι που την πέτυχαν και οι 5 τελευταίοι που είχαν φύγει, βέβαια αυτό δε είχε συμβεί ποτέ γιατί η Sin πρόλαβε και τηλεμεταφέρθηκε πίσω από τη Mako κι έτσι κανένας δεν την πέτυχε τελικά, τότε της είπε:  
>-Εντυπωσιακό Δία...Δίνεις καλή παράσταση...<p>

-Πώς τολμάς;! ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε εκείνη έχοντας αρχίσει να χάνει την ψυχραιμία της κι εκτοξεύοντας συνέχεια την ίδια βολή, η Sin δεν κουνιόταν παρότι όλες οι ριπές ήταν εύστοχες δεν της προξένησαν το παραμικρό, θολωμένη τελείως πια η Jupiter επιτέθηκε μανιασμένα με την Sin να αποφεύγει τα δύο πρώτα χτυπήματα και στο τρίτο να της πιάνει το πόδι αναγκάζοντάς την να υποχωρήσει προσωρινά ενώ η ίδια κατέβηκε πάλι σε στέρεο έδαφος, τότε ορμώντας από ψηλά ο Δίας δοκίμασε πάλι με την Sin να αμύνεται εύκολα και σε ένα σημείο να της πιάνει και τα δύο χέρια αλλά τη Mako να χρησιμοποιεί τα πόδια της για αν την χτυπήσει στο πρόσωπο και να την απογειώσει, κατέβηκε όμως σχετικά γρήγορα και η αναμέτρηση δε θα αργούσε να συνεχιστεί.

-Δεν το αντέχω αυτό! Τόση ώρα κάνεις πίσω;!

-Στο είπα και πριν Δία...Αυτό είναι μόνο ζέσταμα...

-Τι;! Ζέσταμα;! Πλάκα μου κάνεις;!

-Σου μοιάζω να αστειεύομαι...;

-Αυτό ήταν! Τώρα με έχεις εκνευρίσει! Θα σου δείξω τι σημαίνει αληθινή δύναμη! Είπε τότε η Mako με θυμό.

-Περιμένω...Απάντησε τότε η Sin που δε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί.

-Δε θα περιμένεις πολύ! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter αλλά η Sin είχε ήδη κινηθεί εναντίον της και με μια πανίσχυρη γροθιά την πέταξε πίσω σε απόσταση ενός χιλιομέτρου, αν δε χρησιμοποιούσε τα φτερά της για να πετάξει η απόσταση θα ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερη, παρόλα αυτά το χτύπημα ήταν πολύ δυνατό και δεν μπόρεσε να μείνει για πολύ στον αέρα με επακόλουθο να πέσει κάτω εξαντλημένη, όταν τελικά κατάφερε να σταθεί όρθια, η εξάντληση φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα και η Sin της είπε:

-Λοιπόν; Σκέφτεσαι να συνεχίσεις;

-Ανάθεμά...σε...! Προσπαθούσε να πει η Sailor Jupiter ενώ πάσχιζε ακόμα να κρατήσει την ισορροπία της, όταν τελικά τα κατάφερε, άνοιξε τα φτερά της κι απογειώθηκε, ήταν αποφασισμένη να τελειώσει την αναμέτρηση αυτή στην επόμενη κίνηση γι αυτό άπλωσε τα χέρια της μπροστά και σταδιακά άρχισε να φορτίζει την ενέργεια της σε μία και μόνο επίθεση, μια επίθεση δωρεά του Λαμπερού Δράκου με τα Μπλε Μάτια...Καθώς το επίπεδο της δύναμής της αυξανόταν, το γαλάζιο φως την κάλυψε πάλι μεγαλώνοντας πιο πολύ τη δύναμή της με τη γη να τρέμει στην επάνοδο του μυθικού δράκου, όπως και στη μεταμόρφωσή της, οι βράχοι ξεκολλούσαν από τις θέσεις τους κι αιωρούνταν στον αέρα με μερικούς να συντρίβονται, οι δύο αδερφές που παρακολουθούσαν τα πάντα δεν πίστευαν στα μάτια τους με την Kurai να λέει:  
>-Δεν έχω ξαναδεί κάτι τέτοιο...! Η δύναμή της αυξάνεται ακόμα!<p>

Καθώς ο χρόνος κυλούσε, το επίπεδό της αντί να μένει σταθερό μεγάλωνε κι άλλο με την ίδια να χτυπιέται από τους δικούς της κεραυνούς με αποτέλεσμα να μεγαλώνει ξανά και ξανά η ισχύς της και μια ανοιχτού γαλάζιου χρώματος βολή να παίρνει σχήμα στα χέρια της όσο περνούσε η ώρα, η Sin απλά παρακολουθούσε ατάραχη τα γενόμενα χωρίς να μιλάει ή να κουνιέται ενώ η ενέργεια του Δία συνέχιζε να μεγαλώνει σε τρελά επίπεδα:

-SIN! ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΝΕΙ ΕΔΩ! ΘΑ ΔΩΣΩ ΟΤΙ ΕΧΩ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΕΧΩ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΗΝ ΤΗΝ ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

Και η δύναμή της συνέχιζε να μεγαλώνει ξεφεύγοντας από τον έλεγχο, εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν ισχυρότερη ακόμα και από τον Neo, κάτι που ένιωσε η Sailor Moon και της φώναξε:  
>-ΜΗΝ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ! ΘΑ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΠΛΑΝΗΤΗ! MAKOOO! ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑΑΑ!<p>

Τίποτα όμως δεν τη σταματούσε, μερικά λεπτά αργότερα ήταν έτοιμη για το τελικό χτύπημα που θα έκρινε την ύπαρξη της αντιπάλου της:

**-ΛΑΜΠΕΡΗ...ΕΚΡΗΞΗ...ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!**

Η επίθεση ήταν κολοσσιαία και είχε τεράστια δύναμη, στόχος της ήταν μόνο η Sin κανένς άλλος, μη μπορώντας να την κρατήσει, χτυπήθηκε από αυτήν τόσο άσχημα που έπεσε κάτω κατρακυλώντας στο έδαφος ενώ το οστικό της κύμα σάρωνε τα πάντα γύρω της κάνοντας επίπεδη τη γύρω περιοχή, φαινόταν ότι η Mako είχε κερδίσει τη μονομαχία αλλά κανείς δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν δεν έβλεπε τη Sin να μένει κάτω και να μην ξανασηκώνεται...Όσο για τη Mako, είχε εξαντληθεί από την υπερπροσπάθεια αλλά κατάφερε να πει στο μεταξύ:

-Σου άρεσε...;! Αν σου άρεσε καλύτερα να μείνεις κάτω...!

Δεν πήρε απάντηση στα επόμενα 5 λεπτά πράγμα που την έκανε να πιστέψει ότι είχε κερδίσει:

-Αυτό θα το πάρω σαν ναι!

Πέρασαν άλλα 5 λεπτά και καμία απάντηση, στο τρίτο πεντάλεπτο όμως ο τρόμος επέστρεψε, η Sin είχε ανοίξει τα μάτια αλλά χτυπημένη από την επίθεση δεν μπορούσε να σηκωθεί ακόμα, το μόνο που έκανε αρχικά ήταν να της πει:

-Εσύ...! Κατάφερες να με χτυπήσεις...!

-Και τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω!

-Δεν το νομίζω! Το τέλος θα το γράψω εγώ! Της είπε τότε η Sin και σιγά-σιγά άρχισε να σηκώνεται έχοντας αναρρώσει από την επίθεση της αντιπάλου της, έπειτα την πλησίασε και με μια δυνατή γροθιά στο κεφάλι την πέταξε στην άλλη γωνία, δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, έπειτα την κλώτσησε για να την απογειώσει και τελικά έδωσε το τελικό της χτύπημα εμφανιζόμενη από πάνω της έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα με μια αγκωνιά στην πλάτη για να την αποτελειώσει και να τη ρίξει αναίσθητη στο έδαφος από μεγάλο ύψος.

Αυτό ήταν, ο αγώνας είχε τελειώσει, η Sailor Jupiter δεν ήταν πια σε θέση να πολεμήσει και μεταμορφώθηκε ξανά στην αιώνια μορφή της με την Usagi και την Kurai να κοιτούν τρομοκρατημένες, τότε η Sin είπε κατεβαίνοντας:

-Εντάξει Δία...Καιρός να τελειώσω τη ζωή σου τώρα...Σε ευχαριστώ για την προθέρμανση...

Λέγοντας αυτά άπλωσε το χέρι της πάνω από τον ηττημένο αντίπαλό της με σκοπό να την τελειώσει οριστικά αλλά η Sailor Moon είχε άλλα σχέδια καθώς όρμησε και την έσπρωξε βίαια εμποδίζοντάς την να πραγματοποιήσει το σκοπό της:

-Τελείωσαν όλα Sin! Εγώ θα τα τελειώσω! Kurai πάρε τη Mako από εδώ.

-Έγινε! Απάντησε τότε εκείνη και παίρνοντάς την στα χέρια της έφυγε από το πεδίο της μάχης για να την πάει κάπου με ασφάλεια και να καλυφθεί και η ίδια.

-Λοιπόν αυτό το έχω ξανακούσει Πριγκίπισσα! Εσείς οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor είστε σαν τις κατσαρίδες! Σκοτώνεις μία κι αμέσως βγαίνει άλλη! Ξέρεις ότι θα έχεις την ίδια μοίρα με τη φίλη σου!

-Όχι αυτή τη φορά! Τώρα θα σε τελειώσω μια και καλή! Τα κόλπα σου δε θα πιάσουν σε μένα αυτή τη φορά! Έπαιξες! με τις ζωές των ανθρώπων σαν να ήταν κάτι ασήμαντο! Της είπε και την πλησίασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής, στα μάτια τους καθρεφτιζόταν το μίσος της μιας προς την άλλη και φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα η πρόθεση και των δύο να επικρατήσουν η καθεμία για τους δικούς της λόγους.

-Όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου, τίποτα δε θα σταθεί εμπόδιο στο δρόμο μου!

-Κάνε όνειρα! Δε μάχομαι μόνη μου σε αυτή την αναμέτρηση! Το ξέρεις το ίδιο καλά με μένα ότι δεν θα νικήσεις στο τέλος όσο βρώμικα κι αν παίξεις! Και το χειρότερο για σένα είναι ότι εκτός από τα άλλα ελαττώματά σου είσαι και δειλή! Έχασες μια φορά από τν Neo και μετά τον σκότωσες επιδή φοβόσουν ότι θα σε νικούσε ξανά! Και μάλιστα σε στιγμή που δεν μπορούσε να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του! Είσαι για κλάματα!

-Αρκετά! Είπες πάρα πολλά! Ας τελειώνουμε λοιπόν! Βαρέθηκα τους γελοίους λόγους σου!

-Για μια φορά συμφωνούμε σε κάτι! Ας τελειώνουμε Sin! Αυτό θα είναι για τον Neo και όλες τις φίλες μου και τους κατοίκους αυτού του πλανήτη!

Η μεγάλη στιγμή είχε φτάσει, σε λίγο οι δύο υπερδυνάμεις θα συγκρούονταν μέχρι θανάτου γι το απόλυτο έπαθλο...Τη μοίρα του πλανήτη.

Την αρχή έκανε η Sailor Moon κι επιτέθηκε στην αντίπαλό της κι εκείνη αμύνθηκε με δύναμη σηκώνοντας ένα δυνατό κύμα αέρα κι έπειτα εξαφανίστηκαν και οι δύο για να συνεχίσουν την κόντρα τους. Και οι δύο κινούνταν πολύ γρήγορα ανταλλάσσοντας δυνατά χτυπήματα ενώ η Sin προσπαθούσε στη συνέχεια να την πετύχει με γροθιές χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, το ίδιο και η αρχηγός των πολεμιστριών που δοκίμασε το ίδιο χωρίς επιτυχία ώσπου σταμάτησαν για λίγο, αλλά η Sin ξανάρχισε αμέσως με την Κολασμένη Επίθεση. Και θα πετύχαινε το στόχο της αν η Sailor Moon δεν έβαζε κάτω τα χέρια και χρησιμοποιώντας τη δική της ενέργεια, απογειωνόταν για να την αποφύγει, μάλιστα φρόντισε να μπει μέσα στο σχηματιζόμενο προπέτασμα καπνού καθώς ξανακατέβαινε κι έτσι η αντίπαλός της δεν μπορούσε να τη δει, έτσι άρχισε να ρίχνει αδιάκριτα προς κάθε κατεύθυνση αποκαλύπτοντας τη μεγάλη της αδυναμία.

«Ε; Δεν μπορεί να νιώσει που είμαι...; Αυτό θα είναι ενδιαφέρον...» Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon στον εαυτό της καθώς την έβλεπε να αστοχεί απελπιστικά μέσα στους καπνούς.

Όμως η Sin είχε σταματήσει να ρίχνει και βρέθηκε από πίσω της συνεχίζοντας το ίδιο πράγμα, τώρα όμως έβλεπε κι έτσι η αρχηγός έπρεπε να αποφύγει τις ριπές για να μην έχει χειρότερα μπλεξίματα, ευτυχώς κατάφερνε και ξέφευγε χωρίς να πάθει τίποτα, τελικά η Sin σταμάτησε να ρίχνει βλέποντας ότι δεν τα καταφέρνει κι επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα με την αντίπαλό της μέχρι που της κατάφερε μια γροθιά στο στήθος και μετά δοκίμασε πάλι την Κολασμένη Επίθεση πιστεύοντας ότι την πέτυχε αυτή τη φορά, ούτε τώρα όμως τα είχε καταφέρει γιατί η Sailor Moon είχε βρεθεί πίσω της πάνω στο ίδιο κομμάτι βράχου πλάτη με πλάτη με την ομοιότητά τους να σπάει κόκαλα, με το βράχο να σπάζει, οι δυο τους κατέβηκαν πάλι στο έδαφος, έτοιμες για τον επόμενο γύρο.

Πρώτη επιτέθηκε πάλι η αρχηγός απροειδοποίητα αλλά η Sin εξαφανίστηκε, τότε εξαπέλυσε την Υπέρ-Αιώνια δύναμη νιώθοντας την αντίπαλό της αλλά αστόχησε παρότι ήταν κοντά, τότε η Sin εξαφανίστηκε πάλι και η Sailor Moon άρχισε να συγκεντρώνεται για να την εντοπίσει και να τη χτυπήσει, ξαφνικά εμφανίστηκε από πίσω της εκτοξεύοντας την επίθεσή της, τώρα που δεν μπορούσε να την αποφύγει, η Sailor Moon προσπάθησε να την κρατήσει όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε αλλά ήταν πολύ ισχυρή και την έκανε πίσω χωρίς να κουνιέται, τόσο πίσω που την κόλλησε στα βράχια καθώς πάσχιζε να τν κρατήσει με νύχια και με δόντια, τελικά τα κατάφερε και την έδιωξε από πάνω της στέλνοντάς την μακριά για να εκραγεί. Για κακή της τύχη όμως βρισκόταν στο μέρος όπου το σώμα του Neo είχε καταποντιστεί στον γκρεμό κι αν δεν πρόσεχε θα έπεφτε κι εκείνη, αυτός ήταν ο σκοπός της Sin, έχοντας στριμώξει την αντίπαλό της, έριχνε συνεχής ριπές αναγκάζοντάς την να κάνει βήματα προς τα πίσω μέχρι που δεν μπορούσε να προχωρήσει πιο πίσω, η τελευταία βολή την έριξε στον γκρεμό για α βρει το θάνατό της...

Τον βρήκε; Όχι...Πρόλαβε να πιαστεί την ύστατη στιγμή και τώρα έπρεπε να σκαρφαλώσει αφήνοντας την Sin να νομίζει ότι τη σκότωσε:

-Παραήταν εύκολο...Πλάκα είχε όμως όσο κράτησε...

Μετά από μερικά λεπτά όμως...:

-Σου έλειψα;

-Πώς;! Είσαι ζωντανή!

-Νόμισες ότι θα ξεφορτωνόσουν τόσο εύκολα; Ξανασκέψου το...

-Θα σε ξεφορτωθώ μια για πάντα! Της είπε τότε η Sin θυμωμένη και όρμησε καταπάνω της με μια γροθιά που ήταν άστοχη, τότε της είπε:

-Τώρα καταλαβαίνω...Τώρα βλέπω πώς κατάφερες να νικήσεις την Ishtar! Όλα αποκτούν νόημα τώρα!

-Καλά που το κατάλαβες! Της απάντησε τότε εκείνη αλλά δεν πρόσεξε ότι είχε χαθεί και μετά εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της για τη χτυπήσει στο στήθος με το δεξί χέρι και να την πετάξει πίσω αρκετά μέτρα, σηκώθηκε όμως γρήγορα κι εφάρμοσε ένα κόλπο χάρη στην τηλεμεταφορά, γνωρίζοντας ότι η Sin έπρεπε να τα δει για να τη χτυπήσει, έμεινε σε αυτήν την κατάσταση για μερικά λεπτά κάνοντάς την να χάσει την ψυχραιμία της και την κατάλληλη στιγμή εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά και την κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι και με τα δύο πόδια ρίχνοντάς την κάτω με ιδιαίτερα βίαιο τρόπο, όταν σηκώθηκε της είπε:  
>-Πρέπει να το παραδεχτώ Πριγκίπισσα, είσαι μόλις η δεύτερη μετά το φίλο σου τον Neo που κατάφερε να με πληγώσει τόσο πολύ.<p>

-Το καλό που σου θέλω να μην αναφέρεις το όνομά του! Δεν είσαι άξια να μιλάς γι αυτόν! Είναι ο καλύτερος και τυχαίνει να είναι ο καλύτερός μου φίλος! Κι εσύ τον σκότωσες! Θα το μετανιώσεις!

-Νομίζεις ότι είσαι τόσο έξυπνη έτσι;!

-Πολύ περισσότερο απ' ότι νομίζεις! Τι λες όμως να συνεχίσουμε; Έχω κι άλλα πράγματα να κάνω από το να σε κοιτάω όλη μέρα!

-Πολύ καλά! Το να σε καταστρέψω θα είναι πολύ μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση για μένα!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Ας το κάνουμε! Ή τώρα ή ποτέ!

-όπως επιθυμείς! Αυτό το μέρος θα γίνει το νεκροταφείο σου! Κι εγώ προσωπικά θα σκάψω την τρύπα της ταφής σου!

-Πολύ αστείο!

-Αυτό είναι αστείο;! Της φώναξε τότε η Sin και κινούμενη με μεγάλη ταχύτητα βρέθηκε πίσω της και της έκανε κεφαλοκλείδωμα εμποδίζοντάς την να πάει οπουδήποτε.

-Άφησέ με ηλίθια!

-Α ναι; Γιατί δε δοκιμάζεις να ξεφύγεις μόνη σου; Εύκολο είναι, πρέπει απλά να σπάσεις τη λαβή μου. Τι ατυχία...Φαίνεται ότι δεν μπορείς και θα πεθάνεις τόσο ατιμωτικά...Σίγουρα περίμενες ευτυχισμένο έλος σωστά; Κρίμα που δεν μπορούν όλα να γίνονται όπως τα θέλουμε. Της έλεγε και την έσφιγγε πιο πολύ απειλώντας να την πνίξει.

Μη μπορώντας να ξεφύγει με κάποια κίνηση, η Sailor Moon προέβη σε κάτι ασυνήθιστο αλά και αστείο, μπόρεσε να δαγκώσει την Sin στο χέρι κι αυτή σφίχτηκε για να μην τσιρίξει από τον πόνο αφήνοντάς την ταυτόχρονα ελεύθερη, πράγμα που εκμεταλλεύτηκε και πέρασε αμέσως στην επίθεση κλωτσώντας την στο κεφάλι και μετά σφυροκοπώντας την με διαδοχικές γροθιές χωρίς να μπορεί να αμυνθεί. Η επίθεσή της είχε τώρα αποτέλεσμα γιατί με εναλλαγές 2 γροθιών στο κεφάλι και μιας κλωτσιάς στο στομάχι πήρε ξανά το πάνω χέρι ακόμα κι αν δέχτηκε κι αυτή μια γροθιά στο κεφάλι από την Sin, μετά οι δύο αντίπαλοι στάθηκαν η μία απέναντι από την άλλη και η Sin είπε:

-Είσαι πολύ δυνατή για να σκοτωθείς έτσι, γι αυτό έχω να σου κάνω μια προσφορά.

-Είμαι όλη αυτιά!

-Έλα μαζί μου! Η δυναμική σου είναι πολύ μεγάλη για να τη σπαταλήσεις έτσι ανόητα. Τι λες;

-Δεν μπορώ! Βλέπεις έχω την κακιά συνήθεια να ακολουθώ τα συναισθήματά μου!

-Η επιλογή είναι δική σου. Μαζί μου μπορείς να ζήσεις σαν Θεός! Θα μπορείς να έχεις τα πάντα, διαφορετικά μπορείς να διαλέξεις να υποφέρεις και να πεθάνεις.

-Με τίποτα! Έχω όλα όσα χρειάζομαι.

-Είσαι σίγουρη; Ότι επιθυμείς θα μπορεί να γίνει δικό σου όποτε το θελήσεις, αλλά αφου το θέλεις έτσι ας γίνει. Πέθανε αν πρέπει αλλά θα σου πω ένα μικρό μυστικό.

-Και τι είναι αυτό;!

-Δυστυχώς για σένα δεν έχω χρησιμοποιήσει ακόμα όλη μου τη δύναμη.

-Κι εγώ το ίδιο. Η Υπέρ-Αιώνια δύναμη δεν είναι αυτό που είδες μόνο.

-Το ξέρω, αλλά σου ξαναλέω ότι έχω χρησιμοποιήσει ως τώρα μόνο ένα ποσοστό της δύναμής μου σε όλες αυτές τις μάχες.

-Δε μιλάς σοβαρά! Δεν μπορεί να ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο!

-Θα πρέπει να είσαι υπερήφανη, είναι η πρώτη φορά που φτάνω σε αυτό το σημείο για να νικήσω κάποιον. Της είπε η Sin τελειώνοντας και πήρε θέση μάχης, το ίδιο και η Sailor Moon, σε κάποιο σημείο βρέθηκε πίσω από την Sin η οποία της είπε:

-Ώστε διαλέγεις να πεθάνεις από το να έρθεις μαζί μου...Τι ντροπή...

Κι ετοίμασε μια μικρή σκοτεινή μπάλα στο αριστερό χέρι αλλά ύστερα την απέσυρε.

-Δε μου αφήνεις επιλογή τότε...Ξανάπε και ετοίμασε πάλι τη μπάλα στο δεξί χέρι αυτή τη φορά για να την αποσύρει πάλι αλλά σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων χτύπησε τη Sailor Moon στο σαγόνι με τον αγκώνα της και την έριξε κάτω και μάλιστα πριν προλάβει να σηκωθεί την κλώτσησε χαμηλά για να την ξαναρίξει κάτω, ευτυχώς όμως κατάφερε να σταθεί στο ένα χέρι και να κρατήσει την ισορροπία της, αλλά και πάλι δεν ήταν αρκετό αυτό γιατί η Sin πέρασε το αριστερό χέρι της γύρω από το λαιμό της ενώ με το άλλα τη χτυπούσε στο στομάχι χωρίς έλεος μέχρι που την άφησε τελικά κι έπεσε στα γόνατα πιάνοντας την κοιλιά τα από τον πόνο.

-Ελπίζω να έγινα σαφής τώρα...Δεν είχες ποτέ την ευκαιρία, απλά σε άφησα να το πιστεύεις ώστε να νιώσεις χειρότερα όταν σε καταστρέψω Sailor Moon...

-Να σε πάρει...! Πώς έγινες τόσο γρήγορη...

-Θα έπρεπε να κάνεις τώρα επίθεση που έχω γυρισμένη την πλάτη μου, μη μου πεις ότι τώρα πετάς λευκή πετσέτα... Τι απογοήτευση...

Ακόμα όμως δεν ήταν σε θέση να επιτεθεί, το προηγούμενο χτύπημα ήταν οξύτατο και ο πόνος δεν υποχωρούσε, δεν ήταν σε θέση ούτε να σηκωθεί ακόμα πόσο μάλλον να επιτεθεί, τελικά σηκώθηκε αλλά δε φαινόταν και τόσο καλά, η τελευταία της προσπάθεια ήταν καθαρά μια κίνηση απελπισίας και φυσικά ήταν άκρως αποτυχημένη, ούτε και η δεύτερη απόπειρα πέτυχε και μάλιστα εισέπραξε κλωτσιά τώρα για να πεταχτεί πίσω, πριν προλάβει ωστόσο να πέσει, η Sin την πρόλαβε και τη χτύπησε στον αυχένα με τα δύο χέρια και τώρα έπεσε κάτω, τε επόμενα λεπτά ήταν ένα βασανιστήριο για τη Sailor Moon καθώς η αντίπαλός της τη σφυροκοπούσε συνεχώς χωρίς να συναντά αντίσταση και ενώ την ίδια στιγμή της έλεγε ειρωνικά:

-Τι έπαθες; Φαίνεται ότι δε διασκεδάζεις πια.

Και συνέχιζε την επίθεσή της χωρίς να βρίσκει καμία άμυνα με αποτέλεσμα να τη ρίξει κάτω για τα καλά, σηκώθηκε όμως πάλι αν και δεν έδειχνε και τόσο καλά.

Παρόλα αυτά δεν είχε σκοπό να εγκαταλείψει, συνέχισε να επιτίθεται έστω κι αν αποτύγχανε και δεχόταν από ένα χτύπημα τη φορά:

-Τι θα κάνεις τώρα;! Δεν έχεις ελπίδα!

Και συνέχισε να τη βομβαρδίζει χωρίς να σταματά, δε συναντούσε άμυνα, δε συναντούσε τίποτα κι αυτό της έδινε περισσότερο θάρρος να δυναμώνει τα χτυπήματά της σε κάθε επίθεση φέροντας τη Sailor Moon σε ακόμα δυσκολότερη θέση:

«¨Τι θα κάνω...; Είναι πολύ δυνατή...Αν δεν μπορώ να τη νικήσω...;»

Όμως οι σκέψεις της διακόπηκαν από την Sin που της είπε:

-Τι προτιμάς; Υπάρχουν δύο τρόποι, μπορώ να σε σκοτώσω γρήγορα ή αν θες μπορώ να το κάνω αργά κι επώδυνα, αν δεν έχεις σκοπό να απαντήσεις θα πάρω εγώ την απόφαση γα σένα, θα έλεγα λοιπόν να παρατείνω την αγωνία σου αγαπητή μου...

-Μπορεί να είσαι 100 φορές πιο δυνατή από μένα αλλά δεν θα εγκαταλείψω ποτέ! Θα κάνω ότι χρειαστεί για να σε αποτελειώσω μια για πάντα! Ακόμα κι αν καταστραφώ θα σου δώσω αυτό που σου αξίζει!

-Σέβομαι την τελευταία σου επιθυμία αλλά τώρα που τελείωσες είναι η δική μου σειρά. Της απάντησε η Sin κι άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά ξανά με πολύ μεγάλη ταχύτητα, τόσο μεγάλη που η Sailor Moon δεν μπορούσε ούτε να δει από πού έρχονταν όλα αυτά τα χτυπήματα, γεγονός που συνεχίστηκε για αρκετή ώρα εξαντλώντας την ακόμα περισσότερο και σωριάζοντάς την στο έδαφος.

Όμως η Sin δε σταματούσε μπροστά σε τίποτα, την κλώτσησε ψηλά για να εμφανιστεί ξανά από πάνω της και να την κλωτσήσει ξανά στην πλάτη για να τη ρίξει με γδούπο στο έδαφος έπειτα εμφανίστηκε πάλι μπροστά της και της κατάφερε μια γροθιά στο στήθος πετώντας την πίσω πολλά μέτρα και πριν προλάβει να σηκωθεί, βρέθηκε πάλι κάτω , τότε η Sin την έπιασε από το λαιμό και τη σήκωσε στον αέρα λέγοντας:

-Θα το απολαύσω αυτό!

Και την πέταξε ψηλά για να ξαναπέσει μπροστά της χωρίς ατή να κάνει απολύτως τίποτα, ή σχεδόν τίποτα, διαδοχικές Κολασμένες Επιθέσεις τη χτυπούσαν ανελέητα πριν προσγειωθεί διαλυμένη στο έδαφος.

Ούτε τώρα όμως τα παρατούσε...Με τη σκέψη του πόσα παίζονται σε αυτή τη μονομαχία και το μέλλον όλων των ανθρώπων να βρίσκεται στα χέρια της, ήταν παραπάνω από αρκετά για να την ξαναστήσουν πάλι στα πόδια της:

-Στο είπα και πριν! Δε με νοιάζει ακόμα κι αν είσαι εκατομμύρια φορές δυνατότερη! !Όσο κυλάει αίμα στα φλέβες μου θα συνεχίσω να παλεύω! ΥΠΕΡ-ΑΙΩΝΙΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΕΝΕΡΓΟΠΟΙΗΣΟΥ!

Αυτά τα λόγια ήταν ακριβώς ότι χρειαζόταν, ήταν πια καιρός η δύναμη της να ενεργοποιηθεί και να της δώσει τη νίκη, ένα ζεστό ροζ πέπλο την κάλυψε και το επίπεδο της δύναμής της επέστρεψε στο κανονικό, ήταν σαν καινούρια κι έτοιμη για περισσότερα.

-Ετοιμάσου Sin! ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗ ΦΟΡΑ ΕΣΥ ΘΑ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΑΦΕΙΣ! Της φώναξε και η ενέργειά της άρχισε να ανεβαίνει με το πέρασμα των δευτερολέπτων, έπειτα της όρμησε και την πέταξε πίσω με μια δυνατή γροθιά για να συνεχίσει με το ίδιο ακριβώς κόλπο και να τη στείλει ακόμα πιο πίσω, έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα άφησε από τα χέρια της τη μπάλα της Υπέρ-Αιώνιας Δύναμης να φύγει και παρά την υπεράνθρωπη προσπάθεια της Sin να την κρατήσει δέχτηκε ένα μέρος της χωρίς να πέσει κάτω βέβαια αλλά η ζημιά ήταν υπολογίσιμη.

-Ώρα να τελειώνουμε...Είπε η Sin ξεφυσώντας και ορμώντας τη χτύπησε με το κεφάλι στον ώμο πετώντας την κάτω, έπειτα την πλησίασε και τη χτύπησε στο σαγόνι με το δεξί χέρι για να την απογειώσει και μετά πήδηξε στον αέρα και την προσγείωσε πάλι με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο πλευρό, αλλά δε σταμάτησε εκεί, όρμησε πάλι και την πέτυχε με μία ακόμη κλωτσιά στο στήθος, στο τέλος την έπιασε από το λιμό πάλι και τη ρώτησε:

-Η επιλογή είναι δική σου, είσαι έτοιμη να παραδοθείς!

Δεν πήρε όμως απάντησε κι εκνευρισμένη την άφησε κάτω κι άρχισε να τη κλωτσάει στο πλευρό που την είχε χτυπήσει προηγουμένως με μανία, όταν βαρέθηκε να το κάνει, στάθηκε μερικά βήματα πίσω και περίμενε.

Δεν πρέπει όμως να ξεγράφετε με τίποτα τη Sailor Moon. Τόσα χρόνια κοντά στον Neo, αν έμαθε ένα πράγμα αυτό ήταν να μην εγκαταλείπει όσο δύσκολες κι αν έδειχναν οι καταστάσεις, γι αυτό λοιπόν σηκώθηκε και με την υποστήριξη της δύναμής της ήτνα έτοιμη για τη συνέχεια:

-Θα νικήσω! Δε θα σε αφήσω να κερδίσεις εσύ!

-ΟΧΙ! ΕΧΑΣΕΣ! Της φώναξε τότε η Sin και της σπιτώθηκε αλλά αστόχησε, το ίδιο όμως και η αρχηγός των πολεμιστριών αλλά απέκρουσε μια κλωτσιά εναντίον της, τότε όρμησαν η μία στην άλλη ταυτόχρονα κι αντάλλαξαν χτυπήματα για αρκετή ώρα μέχρι που η Sin την πέτυχε στο κεφάλι με το δεξί και την απώθησε.

-Πέθανε...Της είπε τότε και δοκίμασε να τη σκοτώσει με τον ίδιο τρόπο που σκότωσε τον Neo αλλά δεν έπιασε γιατί το βέλος δέχτηκε το ίδιο χαστούκι όπως από την Sailor Jupiter και τινάχτηκε μακριά.

-Δε σου συστήνω να το ξαναδοκιμάσεις...Της είπε τότε όταν απέκρουσε την επίθεση.

Τότε η Sin σταμάτησε και η Sailor Moon πήρε ξανά θέση επίθεσης, η μάχη ανάμεσα σε αυτές τις δύο πανίσχυρες δυνάμεις θα αργούσε πολύ να τελειώσει...

-Εντάξει Sin! Ας το κάνουμε!

Εκείνη συμφώνησε και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε το ίδιο άγρια με τη Sailor Moon να ορμάει και να την κλωτσάει στο κεφάλι με το γόνατο και να τη ρίχνει κάτω κερδίζοντας την πρώτη επίθεση αλλά η Sin σηκώθηκε και δοκίμασε χωρίς επιτυχία μια μπάλα Κολασμένης Επίθεσης, η αρχηγός την απέφυγε και μετά την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι πάλι με το γόνατο και μετα την χτύπησε στον αυχένα με τον αγκώνα, δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, συνέχισε με δύναμη και της κατάφερε ένα καλό χτύπημα στο κεφάλι με το δεξί πόδι γυρίζοντας το σώμα της κι επιπλέον ακόμα μία κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι, όταν τελείωσε στάθηκε και από τα δυο χέρια της άφησε να φύγει η ενέργειά της για να πετύχει την Sin και να την ξαπλώσει κάτω φαινομενικά νικημένη.

Τελικά σηκώθηκε πάνω και η Sailor Moon επιτέθηκε ξανά με την ίδια μανία το ίδιο και η αντίπαλός της με μια μανιασμένη γροθιά στο κεφάλι για να την οριζοντιώσει κι έτσι όπως ήταν στο αέρα αποπειράθηκε να την αποτελειώσει με την ενέργειά της αλλά η αρχηγός των Πολεμιστριών δεν είχε πει την τελευταία της λέξη καθώς έκανε το ίδιο και οι δύο δέσμες συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα και καταστράφηκαν με τις δύο μονομάχους να προσγειώνονται τελικά και να χτυπούν η μία την άλλη στο κεφάλι την ίδια στιγμή με τις γροθιές τους, ξαφνικά η Sailor Moon δοκίμασε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά αλλά αστόχησε γιατί η Sin έσκυψε αλλά η δεύτερη ήταν πετυχημένη και την πήρε στο μάγουλο πετώντας την πίσω, τώρα ήταν σειρά της Sin να επιτεθεί με διαδοχικές κλωτσιές οι οποίες αποκρούονταν εύκολα μέχρι που στην τελευταία η Usagi έγειρε προς τα κάτω και μετά στηριζόμενη στο ένα χέρι, την κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι, η Sin δέχτηκε το χτύπημα κι έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω ρίχνοντας την ίδια στιγμή την Κολασμένη επίθεση αλλά και η Sailor Moon έκανε το ίδιο αφού την απέφυγε πρώτα αλλά ούτε εκείνη βρήκε στόχο.

Η αναμέτρηση συνεχίστηκε αμέσως με τις δυο τους να χτυπούν ξανά η μία την άλλη ταυτόχρονα στο πρόσωπο και να απομακρύνονται:

-Βαρέθηκα να παίζω μαζί σου Πριγκίπισσα! Καιρός να τελειώνουμε! Είπε η Sin σήκωσε τα χέρια της ψηλά δημιουργώντας μια μεγάλη μαύρη μπάλα σκοτεινής δύναμης.

-Όχι δεν θα το κάνεις! Της απάντησε τότε η Sailor Moon κι ετοίμασε τη δική της αλλά ήταν μικρότερη σε μέγεθος κι όταν την εκτόξευσε μόνο απορροφήθηκε από το σκοτάδι και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό η Sin τη μεγάλωσε περισσότερο και αν της την πετάξει με σκοπό να την καταστρέψει αλλά δεν υπολόγισε σωστά γιατί συνάντησε αντίσταση καθώς έβαλε όλη της τη δύναμη να την κρατήσει και τελικά τα κατάφερε πετώντας την ψηλά και πάνω από την ατμόσφαιρα της γης.

-Να σε πάρει! Δεν έχεις αδύνατο σημείο;! Τόση ώρα παλεύουμε και δεν έχεις κουραστεί;! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon με έναν φανερό εκνευρισμό.

-Φυσικά και όχι! Αντλώ τη δύναμή μου από το απόλυτο σκοτάδι! Σε αντίθεση με τη δική σου που έχει τα όριά της! Κι αυτό θα φέρει την πτώση σου...!

-Δε θα πέσω τόσο εύκολα! Δε με άκουγες;! Όσο κυλάει αίμα στις φλέβες μου θα παλέψω! Με ακούς;! ΘΑ ΠΑΛΕΨΩ!

-Πολύ καλά τότε...Προτιμώ να σε σκοτώσω όταν νομίζεις ότι θα κερδίσεις για να νιώσεις ακόμα χειρότερα!

-Ο χρόνος σου τελείωσε Sin...

Όμως η Sin προτίμησε να απαντήσει με μια επίθεση που πέτυχε την αντίπαλό της αλλά δεν της έκανε ζημιά και μάλιστα πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση με τις δύο τους να συγκρούονται στον αέρα παράγοντας ισχυρά δυναμικά πεδία κι έπειτα αφού προσγειώθηκαν στο έδαφος να ανταλλάσουν συνεχή χτυπήματα με τη Sailor Moon να τη σφυροκοπά αλύπητα αλλά και την Sin να ρίχνει μερικές χωρίς αντίκρισμα βέβαια, τότε δοκίμασε και πέτυχε την Υπέρ-Αιώνια ενέργειά της με αποτέλεσμα να την ξαναρίξει κάτω, εκείνη όμως σηκώθηκε και πέρασε στην επίθεση με τη Sailor Moon να αμύνεται τώρα, όταν σταμάτησε να αμύνεται άρχισαν και οι δύο ένα ρεσιτάλ εύστοχων χτυπημάτων η μία στην άλλη, σε κάποια φάση η Sin δοκίμασε να την ξαναχτυπήσει αλλά αστόχησε γιατί η αρχηγός ξέφυγε με ένα άλμα έπειτα στην προσγείωσή της τη χτύπησε στον αυχένα με τα δύο χέρια ρίχνοντάς την κάτω, όμως είχε εξαντληθεί και δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει με τον ίδιο ρυθμό.

Βλέποντας την εξάντληση, η Kurai άφησε τη θέση της κι έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά της:  
>-Είσαι καλά; Μπορείς να σηκωθείς;<p>

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα...Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Έχεις εξαντληθεί από την υπερπροσπάθεια, χρειάζεσαι μερικές ανάσες, άφησε να αναλάβω εγώ για λίγο...

-Εντάξει...Είναι δική σου...Μόνο να προσέχεις σε παρακαλώ...

-Βασίσου πάνω μου! Της είπε τότε η Kurai κι ετοιμάστηκε για μάχη.

-Ώστε εσύ θα είσαι τώρα η αντίπαλός μου;! Θαρραλέα προσπάθεια αλλά μάταιη! Είπε η Sin και της επιτέθηκε αμέσως με την Κολασμένη Επίθεση χωρίς επιτυχία αλλά αυτό ήταν κόλπο για την κύρια εφόρμησή της την οποία άρχισε αμέσως μετά κάνοντας την Sailor Moon Dark όχι μόνο να μη μπορεί ούτε να την ακουμπήσει αλλά ούτε και να αμυνθεί καλά-καλά όμως ευτυχώς μπόρεσε να τηλεμεταφερθεί πίσω της γλιτώνοντας για λίγο από αυτό το μπαράζ επιθέσεων.

Τώρα ήταν σειρά της Kurai να επιτεθεί αλλά οι κινήσεις της ήταν άστοχες, γι αυτό δοκίμασε τη σκοτεινή της δύναμη που χτυπούσε την Sin αλλά δεν της προξενούσε κάποια σοβαρή ζημιά, 3 φορές το έκανε με ισάριθμα αποτελέσματα, μη μπορώντας να κάνει κάτι άλλο δέχτηκε μια γερή κλωτσιά από την Sin και κόλλησε στα βράχια. Τότε είδε με τρόμο τη σκοτεινή πλευρά της Sailor Moon να στέκεται απέναντί της έτοιμη να την αποτελειώσει:

«Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω...Είναι πολύ δυνατή για μένα...» Έλεγε στον εαυτό της καθώς έβλεπε τη σφαίρα της κόλασης να είναι έτοιμη να την ισοπεδώσει αλλά την ύστατη στιγμή η Sailor Moon απέτρεψε την Sin από το να τελειώσει αυτό που ήθελε σώζοντας την αδερφή της:

-Ότι κι αν γίνει δε θα αφήσω να σε πληγώσει! Της είπε τότε.

-Πώς τόλμες να ανακατεύεσαι;! Της είπε τότε η Sin σε έντονο ύφος.

-Κλεις' το! Μαζί μου τα βάζεις! Άσε την αδερφή μου έξω από αυτό! Μην ανησυχείς Kurai, μπορεί να είναι εχθρός του επιπέδου του Κακού Neo αλλά ξέρω ότι ακόμα υπάρχει τρόπος να νικήσουμε.

Και ρίχτηκε εκείνη ανά στη μάχη με καινούριο θάρρος ενώ η Kurai σκεφτόταν:  
>«Είναι πραγματικά απίστευτό...Πώς το κάνει αυτό...; Έχει αλλάξει τόσο πολύ από τότε που τη θυμάμαι στο Βασίλειο της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας...Πάντα έτοιμη να δώσει τα πάντα, ξεκινώντας από τότε που τους συνάντησα όλους για πρώτη φορά κυριευμένη από το Φως της Καταστροφής...Ήταν έτοιμη να αντιμετωπίσει κάθε πρόκληση ακόμα κι αν ήταν μεγαλύτερη από αυτήν, φαίνεται ότι ο Neo είχε μεγάλη επιρροή πάνω της, το μαχητικό της πνεύμα, ο τρόπος που χειρίζεται τη δύναμή της, η άρνησή της να εγκαταλείψει όσο δύσκολες κι αν είναι οι συνθήκες...Όλα αυτά έχουν βελτιωθεί σε πολύ μεγάλο βαθμό...Και τώρα...Τώρα που βλέπω με τα ίδια μου τα μάτια τη μάχη σου, βλέπω ότι όλα επαληθεύονται για μία ακόμη φορά...Αποφασισμένη να νικήσεις, ίσως και επιθυμώντας εκδίκηση για το θάνατό του, είσαι πρόθυμη να ξεπεράσεις τα όριά σου για να το πετύχεις...Μετά από τόσα χρόνια μπορώ πια να το πω...Είσαι μεγάλος ηγέτης Sailor Moon...Είσαι η καλύτερη...»<p>

Όσο η Kurai σκεφτόταν, η μάχη για τη μοίρα του σύμπαντος συνεχιζόταν με αμείωτο ρυθμό και την Sin να επιτίθεται:

-Πέθανε ανόητη! Μοχθηρό Κύμα!

Η επίθεση ήταν πετυχημένη αλλά μέσα από τους καπνούς που σήκωσε, ήρθε η Υπέρ-Αιώνια Σφαίρα καταπάνω της αλλά με κάποια προσπάθεια κατάφερε να το απωθήσει, τότε βλέποντας ότι δεν τα κατάφερε, της επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο και η μία χτυπούσε την άλλη ταυτόχρονα σε διάφορα σημεία του σώματός τους αλλά σε μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια η Sin την έπιασε από το πόδι και τη γύρισε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα πετώντας την στους βράχους, αμέσως όρμησε να την αποτελειώσει αλλά βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπη με μικρές μπάλες ενέργειας να τη χτυπούν και να προσπαθεί απεγνωσμένα να αμυνθεί, όλα όμως ήταν ένα καλά μελετημένο σχέδιο το οποίο είχε πετύχει και η Sailor Moon είχε βρεθεί πίσω της απροειδοποίητα και την έριξε κάτω με ένα χτύπημα στον αυχένα με τα δύο χέρια.

-Sailor Moon περίμενε! Δεν μπορείς να συνεχίσεις έτσι! Πρέπει να φυλάξεις ενέργεια για την τελική επίθεση! Την έκοψε τότε η Kurai.

-Ναι αλλά μέχρι τότε ίσως α είναι πολύ αργά!

-Δε θα είναι! Θα τη κρατήσω απασχολημένη όσο χρειαστεί!.

-Μα μπορεί να σκοτωθείς!

-Αν δεν μπορέσω να κρατήσω έστω και λίγο εναντίον της τότε θα μου αξίζει! Δε θέλεις να τη νικήσουμε;!

-Και βέβαια θέλω!

-Τότε θα γίνει έτσι! Πρέπει να δώσουμε ότι έχουμε ακόμα κι αν καταστραφούμε! Εσύ το είπες θυμάσαι;!

-Ναι σωστά, συγγνώμη που δίστασα. Ας της δείξουμε τι αξίζουμε!

-Έτσι μπράβο! Τώρα πηγαίνω και μην ανησυχείς για μένα.

-Καλή τύχη! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon καθώς άρχιζε να μαζεύει ενέργεια ενώ η Kurai ήταν έτοιμη να κρατήσει όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε, σαν πρώτη κίνηση η Sailor Dark Moon χρησιμοποίησε την ενέργειά της αλλά η Sin την έδιωξε, τότε δοκίμασε το ίδιο πολλές φορές στη σειρά χωρίς να προσέξει ότι η αντίπαλός της είχε βγει από πίσω και τη γονάτισε με μια αγκωνιά στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού για να την κλωτσήσει μετά από μπροστά αλλά η Kurai ήρθε σε ισορροπία για να επιτεθεί ξανά, δεν πρόλαβε όμως γιατί δέχτηκε μια πολύ δυνατή κλωτσιά στην πλάτη, τόσο δυνατή που έφτυσε αίμα από το στόμα, στη συνέχεια η Sin την έπιασε από το κεφάλι και τη χτύπησε με το δικό της για να τη ρίξει σχεδόν λιπόθυμη στα βράχια.

-Χρειάζομαι...Λίγο χρόνο ακόμα...! Είπε καθώς προσπαθούσε να σηκωθεί με κάθε τρόπο ενώ η Sin στεκόταν απλά και περίμενε, τελικά τα κατάφερε και με όση δύναμη της είχε απομείνει πέρασε στην επίθεση χτυπώντας την με διαδοχικές γροθιές στο κεφάλι και στο στομάχι, η τελευταία όμως δεν πέτυχε και τότε η Sin αντεπιτέθηκε κάνοντάς της τα ίδια ακριβώς.

-Δε χόρτασες ακόμα;! Της είπε τότε η Sin ειρωνικά κι έκανε να φύγει.

-Πού νομίζεις ότι πηγαίνεις...;! Τι συμβαίνει...;! Φεύγεις τόσο γρήγορα...;! Τα έχεις κάνει πάνω σου από το φόβο σου έτσι...;! Εμπρός λοιπόν...τρέχα..!

Αυτό το τελευταίο εξόργισε την Sin κι όρμησε καταπάνω της, κάτι που περίμενε η Kurai και της είπε έχοντας το δεξί χέρι απλωμένο:

-Πάρε αυτό...Ανόητη!

Και της έριξε μια δόση από τη σκοτεινή της δύναμη, αλλά δεν της έκανε ζημιά κι ας την πέτυχε και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό τη σφυροκόπησε αλύπητα με πολλές γροθιές και κλωτσιές εξασθενώντας την ακόμα περισσότερο κι ακόμα χειρότερα την απογείωσε ρίχνοντάς της μια μαύρη μπάλα από πολύ κοντινή απόσταση.

-Τι έπαθες...; Τα έχεις χάσει..;! Τι κοιτάς...;! Νόμιζες ότι θα με ξεφορτωνόσουν με μια τέτοια επίθεση...;! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΧΑΣΩ ΑΠΟ ΣΕΝΑ! Της είπε τότε καθώς σηκωνόταν με δυσκολία μέσα από τα βράχια όπου είχε πεταχτεί τώρα, αρνούμενη πεισματικά να εγκαταλείψει πιάστηκε στα χέρια με την Sin αλλά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα η λαβή έσπασε και η Sailor Moon Dark βρέθηκε να ίπταται από την κλωτσιά της αντιπάλου της.

-Όχι Kurai!

-Μη νοιάζεσαι για μένα...! Κάνε αυτό που πρέπει! Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα αντέξω ακόμα! Κάνε γρήγορα! Της φώναξε τότε.

-Είμαι σχεδόν έτοιμη! Κρατήσου λίγο ακόμα!

Προσπαθούσε να κρατηθεί αλλά ήταν μάταιο από ένα σημείο και μετά μέχρι που ένα αναπάντεχο γεγονός άλλαξε τα πάντα, ένας κεραυνός έσκασε στα πόδια της Sin:

-Εμείς οι δύο έχουμε κάτι να κανονίσουμε!

-Πάλι εσύ...Δεν ξέρεις πότε να εγκαταλείπεις έτσι...;

Ποιος το είχε πει αυτό...; Μα φυσικά η Sailor Jupiter, είχε συνέλθει τόση ώρα και αυτή τη στιγμή μπήκε στην αναμέτρηση για να κερδίσει επιπλέον χρόνο.

-Δε βλέπω να χαίρεσαι που με βλέπεις!

-Σωστά το μάντεψες! Η επιμονή σου είναι ενοχλητική! Γιατί δεν παραδίνεσαι;!

-Γιατί δεν το έμαθα ποτέ! Της απάντησε τότε ο Δίας και πήδηξε στον αέρα μαζί με την αντίπαλό του, όμως δέχτηκε μια κλωτσιά στο στήθος και ξαναβρέθηκε κάτω, όμως δεν πτοήθηκε, σηκώθηκε και ανταπέδωσε το ίδιο αλλά με γροθιά κι ακόμα καλύτερα προχώρησε στην επόμενη φάση:

-ΕΙΣΑΙ ΔΙΚΗ ΜΟΥ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΜΕ ΤΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

Η αστραπή ήταν πετυχημένη και την έκανε να προχωρήσει προς τα πίσω κερδίζοντας κι άλλα δευτερόλεπτα για τη Sailor Moon, αλλά ήταν προφανές πως ούτε και ο Δίας θα μπορούσε να κρατήσει πολύ, ωστόσο έβαζε τα δυνατά του για να κερδίσει όσο περισσότερο χρόνο μπορούσε ακόμα κι αν δεχόταν τις επιθέσεις τη μία μετά την άλλη δεν τα παρατούσε, ακόμα κι αν η Sin την είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά και δεν την άφηνε να πάρει ανάσα, συγκεκριμένα είχε κλειδώσει το χέρι της γύρω από το λαιμό της και θα την έπνιγε οπωσδήποτε αν η Jupiter δεν τη χτυπούσε ενστικτωδώς στο κεφάλι με τον αγκώνα καταφέρνοντας να ελευθερωθεί και να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση προσπαθώντας να τη χτυπήσει έστω κι αν δεν τα κατάφερνε.

Τελικά ο χρόνος αποδείχθηκε αρκετός και η Sailor Moon κατάφερε να φόρτισε ξανά:  
>-Είμαι έτοιμη! Κάντε πίσω κορίτσια! Θα ελευθερώσω την Υπέρ-Αιώνια δύναμη τώρα!<p>

-Εντάξει! Πάμε Mako γρήγορα! Είπε τότε η Kurai.

-Δεν μπορώ ακόμα! Πρέπει να σιγουρευτώ ότι δεν θα ανακατευτεί κανείς! Απάντησε τότε εκείνη ενώ συνέχιζε να μάχεται.

-Πρέπει να φύγουμε όμως!

-Το ξέρω! Αλλά δεν μπορώ να το διακινδυνεύσω! Εμπρός Sailor Moon! Ετοίμασε την τελική σου επίθεση! Μην καθυστερείς!

-Έγινε! Φώναξε τότε εκείνη και σήκωσε ψηλά τα χέρια δευτερόλεπτα μετά από πάνω της μια μωβ σφαίρα άρχισε να παίρνει σχήμα και με την προσφορά ενέργειας μεγάλωνε σταδιακά, με την προσθήκη της δικής της ενέργειας η μπάλα έφτασε στο μέγεθος ενός μικρού πλανήτη αλλά δεν ήταν αρκετά χρειαζόταν περισσότερη, τότε η Kurai είχε είχε ένα σχέδιο γι αυτό προσπάθησε να επικοινωνήσει με τα κορίτσια:

-Μπορείτε να με ακούσετε κορίτσια;!

-Ναι σε ακούμε! Της είπε η Rei που τα έβλεπε όλα.

-Ακούστε με προσεκτικά. Πρέπει να βοηθήσουμε τη Sailor Moon! Πρέπει να της δώσουμε την ενέργειά μας για να νικήσει αυτήν την απειλή! Είστε μαζί μου ή όχι;!

-Φυσικά και είμαστε! Θα κάνουμε ότι μπορούμε! Την ακούσατε κορίτσια;

-Βέβαια! Είπε και η Amy μαζί με τη Minako.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Ας ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας! Πρότεινε τότε η Rei και όλες μαζί έδωσαν τα χέρια με την ενέργειά τους να φεύγει από το σώμα τους και να μεταφέρεται στο βουνό όπου η Sailor Moon ετοίμαζε τον τελευταίο άσο στο μανίκι της, με την προσθήκη της ενέργειας των κοριτσιών και μετά την Kurai να δίνει και τη δική της, η σφαίρα μεγάλωσε κι άλλο και είχε φτάσει στο μέγεθος του Κρόνου, έμενε η Sailor Jupiter να την προσφέρει αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή προσπαθούσε με νύχια και με δόντια να κρατήσει την Sin μακριά από τη Sailor Moon, πιστεύοντας ότι την είχε ξεφορτωθεί, η Sin κινήθηκε προς τη Sailor Moon αλλά ο Δίας δεν είχε ξοφλήσει ακόμα και της έκλεισε το δρόμο:

-Πας πουθενά;! Της είπε και της επιτέθηκε προσπαθώντας να κερδίσει χρόνο αλλά όχι μόνο δεν κατάφερε τίποτα αλλά η αντίπαλός της τη χτύπησε δυνατά στο στομάχι 3 φορές αφού πρώτα την έπιασε από τα μαλλιά σε σημείο που τη γονάτισε κάτω για τα καλά, όταν τελείωσε μαζί της την κλώτσησε στο πλευρό και κινήθηκε για να τελειώσει αυτό που είχε ξεκινήσει αλλά ούτε τώρα τα κατάφερε γιατί η Kurai της έκοψε τη φόρα με μια ριπή από το σπαθί της.

-Mako φύγε από εκεί! Της φώναξε τότε η Kurai καθώς την είδε να έχει πληγωθεί από τα τελευταία χτυπήματα, εκείνη όπως-όπως κατάφερε να απομακρυνθεί αφήνοντας ελεύθερο το πεδίο, τώρα όμως η Sin είχε παραλάβει την Sailor Moon Dark και την είχε μετατρέψει σε σάκο του μποξ για την προσωπική της ευχαρίστηση στερώντας της την ευκαιρία να κάνει την παραμικρή κίνηση, πόσο όμως θα μπορούσε να αντέξει; H Sailor Moon είχε έτοιμη τη μεγάλη της επίθεση αλλά δίσταζε να τη χρησιμοποιήσει για να μην πληγώσει την αδερφή της, περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή, θα μπορούσε όμως αυτή η αναμονή να αποβεί μοιραία...; Η Kurai δεν μπορούσε να παλέψει άλλο κι έπεσε σχεδόν αναίσθητη στο έδαφος.

-Η ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΤΟΙΜΗ! KURAI! ΑΠΟΜΑΚΡΥΝΣΟΥ!

-Προσπαθώ...! Της απάντησε εκείνη καταβάλλοντας κάθε δυνατή προσπάθεια να φύγει από τη μέση ώστε να είναι ελεύθερο το πεδία αλλά η Sin είχε διαφορετική άποψη γιατί την πλησίασε και την πάτησε στην πλάτη εμποδίζοντάς την να κινηθεί.

-Πρέπει να φύγεις από εκεί!

-Μην περιμένεις άλλο! Κάνε επίθεση!

-Αποκλείεται! Φώναξε τότε η Sin κι άρχισε να βομβαρδίζει τη Sailor Moon με συνεχείς ριπές αλλά εκείνη έμενε στη θέση της, ακόμα κι όταν ήταν έτοιμη να δεχτεί μια μεγαλύτερη σφαίρα δεν τη δέχτηκε ποτέ όμως γιατί η Makoto ξεχνώντας τον τραυματισμό της όρμησε κι απέτρεψε όσο μπορούσε φωνάζοντας:

-ΤΩΡΑ SAILOR MOON! KAN' TO! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΩ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΚΡΑΤΗΣΩ ΑΛΛΟ! ΟΣΟ ΓΙΑ ΣΕΝΑ ΘΑ ΜΕΙΝΕΙΣ ΕΔΩ ΓΙΑ ΛΙΓΟ! Είπε μετά στην Sin την οποία έπιασε από το χέρι και τη γύρισε ανάποδα, εκμεταλλευόμενη αυτήν την αναταραχή πήρε την Kurai από εκεί και τη μετέφερε σε ασφαλές μέρος ενώ παράλληλα πρόσφερε κι αυτή την ενέργειά της αυξάνοντας το μέγεθος της μπάλας στο μέγεθος του Δία, τώρα ήταν όλα έτοιμα για τον τελευταίο γύρο:

**-ΑΥΤΟ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΓΙΑ ΣΕΝΑ SIN! ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΠΟ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΜΑΣ! ΥΠΕΡ-ΑΙΩΝΙΑ ΣΦΑΙΡΑ!**

Λέγοντας αυτά άφησε τη σφαίρα να φύγει κι αυτή με μεγάλη ταχύτητα κινήθηκε προς το μέρος της Sin η οποία είπε:

-ΟΧΙ! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΧΑΣΩ ΑΠΟ ΣΕΝΑ!

Και προσπάθησε να κρατήσει τη σφαίρα με τη Sailor Moon να μην το πιστεύει:

-Τι;! Όχι δεν μπορεί!

Ήταν όμως δυνατόν, είχε καταφέρει να την κρατήσει σταθερή, αλλά η αρχηγός των Πολεμιστριών Sailor δεν τα παρατούσε:

-Μπορεί να είσαι δυνατότερη αλλά παίζονται πολλά περισσότερα από αυτό! Έτσι δεν πρέπει και ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΩ ΝΑ ΧΑΣΩ!

Κι αύξησε την ισχύ ελπίζοντας πάντα για το καλύτερο αποτέλεσμα αλλά η Sin άντεχε ακόμα κι ακόμα χειρότερα είχε ξεκινήσει να κινείται κρατώντας τη μπάλα:

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε Sailor Moon! Έπαιξες κι έχασες! Η νίκη είναι δική μου!

-ΟΧΙ! ΠΟΤΕ! ΑΡΝΟΥΜΑΙ ΝΑ ΗΤΤΗΘΩ ΑΠΟ ΣΕΝΑ!

Δεν είχε όμως τον έλεγχο, αναγκαζόταν να κάνει πίσω ενώ η σκοτεινή πλευρά της προσχωρούσε, φαινόταν να μην υπάρχει ελπίδα...

Κάτω όμως...Στη βάση του γκρεμού...μια αδύναμη αύρα έπνεε ακόμα...Ένα χέρι ξεπετάχτηκε μέσα από τις πέτρες και μετά φάνηκε και το υπόλοιπο σώμα...Ήταν ζωντανός...Είχε επιστρέψει...

Το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε ήταν η τεράστια μπάλα που επέπλεε στον ουρανό και κατάλαβε αμέσως από ποιον προήλθε, δεν ήταν όμως σε θέση να σηκωθεί, πόσο μάλλον να πολεμήσει...:

«Είναι απίστευτη αυτή η ενέργεια...Δεν είναι όμως αρκετή για να τη νικήσει...Πρέπει να βοηθήσω...Ορίστε Sailor Moon...Πάρε και τη δική μου δύναμη...Δώσε ένα τέλος σε αυτόν τον εφιάλτη...Πιστεύω...σε σένα...»Λέγοντας αυτά σήκωσε το χέρι του και η Δικέφαλη δύναμη μεταφερόταν αργά προς το μέρος της με αποτέλεσμα το επίπεδό της να ξαναγίνει κανονικό και η σφαίρα να αποκτήσει το διπλάσιο μέγεθος, κάτι που αρχικά την παραξένεψε, έπειτα όμως κατάλαβε:  
>«Από πού ήρθε όλη αυτή η ενέργεια...Θα μπορούσε...να είναι ζωντανός...; Σε ευχαριστώ Neo...Τώρα μπορώ να τελειώσω τη δουλειά...»<p>

Με αυτόν τον τρόπο ξαναπήρε τον έλεγχο της επίθεσής της και τώρα ήταν έτοιμη να τελειώσει τη μονομαχία, η Sin δεν μπορούσε να την κρατήσει άλλο:

-Η ΜΟΧΘΗΡΗ ΣΟΥ ΒΑΣΙΛΕΙΑ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ! ΠΕΣ ΑΝΤΙΟ!

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος...Η ενισχυμένη Υπέρ-Αιώνια Σφαίρα πήρε μαζί της τη σκοτεινή της πλευρά και τη συνέτριψε καταπίνοντάς την στο εσωτερικό της κερδίζοντας αυτήν την αναμέτρηση. Κι επιτέλους το σκοτάδι που είχε καλύψει όλη τη γη, έδωσε τη θέση του στο γαλανό ουρανό και το χρυσό ήλιο που έλαμψε ξανά...

-Επιτέλους...Τελείωσε...Νικήσαμε...Είπε με ανακούφιση τότε η Sailor Moon κι έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης στην αδερφή της και τη Mako, η συνδυασμένη δύναμη όλων επικράτησε εναντίον κάθε δυσκολίας η σκοτεινή της πλευρά δεν υπήρχε πια...Ο πλανήτης είχε σωθεί...

Όταν τελείωσαν όλα επιτέλους, η Kurai βγήκε μαζί με τη Mako και πλησίασαν τη νικήτρια λέγοντας:

-Μπράβο σου αδερφή. Υα κατάφερες πολύ καλά...

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε εκείνη εξουθενωμένη αλλά χαρούμενη για το κατόρθωμά της.

-Ήσουν απίθανη, ποτέ δεν έχω ξαναδεί κάτι τέτοιο. Της είπε και η Mako.

-Ναι...μακάρι να ήταν εδώ κι ο Neo να το δει...Της απάντησε με αρκετή δόση λύπησς.

-Που το ξέρετε...; Μπορεί και να είναι εδώ...Τις έκοψε τότε η Kurai.

-Τι εννοείς...;

-Ίσως να μη με πιστέψετε αλλά νιώθω μια πολύ αδύναμη αύρα από εκεί κάτω.

-Εννοείς στη βάση του γκρεμού...;! Τη ρώτησε τότε ο Δίας μέσα σε αγωνία.

-Εκεί κάτω ακριβώς...

-Λέτε να...Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω...Πάω να δω! Είπε τότε η Makoto και χρησιμοποιώντας την καινούρια της δύναμη πέταξε μέσα στα βάθη του γκρεμού για να το ελέγξει. Δε χρειάστηκε να ψάξει και πολύ καθώς μερικά λεπτά μετά βρήκε αυτό που ήθελε, ο Neo ήταν ζωντανός και περίμενε, χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο τον ακούμπησε στους ώμους της και αργά αλλά σταθερά πέταξε προς την επιφάνεια.

Μερικά μέτρα μετά κατάφεραν να ανέβουν και η Mystic Sailor Jupiter προσγειώθηκε μπροστά τους μέσα σε έξαλλους πανηγυρισμούς και τον Neo να δείχνει το σήμα της νίκης στη φίλη του χαμογελώντας, υποβασταζόμενος από τη γυναίκα του μιας και δεν μπορούσε να σταθεί όρθιος από την κούραση, της είπε:

-Μπράβο σου...Είμαι πολύ περήφανος για σένα...

-Σε ευχαριστώ...Δε θα τα κατάφερνα όμως χωρίς εσένα...

-Εσύ έκανε όλη τη δουλειά, αυτή η νίκη είναι δική σου...

-Αφού το λες εσύ, έτσι θα είναι, τώρα όμως λέω να φεύγουμε από εδώ, τα κορίτσια θα ανησυχούν, το ίδιο και τα παιδιά.

-Καλά λες αλλά πρώτα υπάρχει κάτι τελευταίο που θα πρέπει να κάνουμε. Είπε τότε ο Neo και τώρα που τελικά μπόρεσε να σταθεί όρθιος, άπλωσε το χέρι του και με μια ριπή κόκκινης αστραπής μετέτρεψε το κάστρο της Sin σε συντρίμμια, τώρα ήταν όλοι έτοιμοι για αναχώρηση...

Την ίδια στιγμή στο ναό η Rei ένιωθε την άφιξή τους και τότε της ήρθε μια ιδέα:

-Παιδιά, έρχονται είστε να τους κάνουμε έκπληξη;

-Ναι Ναι! Είπε τότε η Erika με τον αδερφό της να συμφωνεί.

-Λοιπόν πηγαίνετε και κρυφτείτε να τους κάνουμε πλάκα, καταλάβατε;

Τα δύο μικρά αδέρφια συμφώνησαν κι έτρεξαν να κρυφτούν αμέσως, μερικά λεπτά αργότερα ο Neo και η παρέα του έφταναν μπροστά από την πόρτα με την Amy, τη Minako και τη Rei να τους περιμένουν χωρίς να λένε τίποτα στην αρχή αλλά η ανακούφιση φαινόταν από χιλιόμετρα μακριά, δεν μπορούσαν να την κρύψουν.

-Εεε...Κορίτσια; Θα κάθεστε και θα μας κοιτάτε έτσι όλη την ώρα; Πείτε κάτι...Είπε τότε ο Neo γελώντας μήπως και τις παρακινήσει, δε χρειάστηκε όμως γιατί και οι τρεις έτρεξαν προς το μέρος τους και τους πήραν αγκαλιά.

-Καλώς ορίσατε...Τους είπε τότε η Rei.

-Μας λείψατε όλοι το ξέρετε; Τους είπε και η Minako συγκινημένη.

-Κι εσείς μας λείψατε...Απάντησε τότε η Kurai στον ίδιο τόνο, στο μεταξύ τα μικρά είχαν κρυφτεί πίσω από τη Rei και την Amy και τότε ο Neo που πρόλαβε να δει το γιο του, της είπε γελώντας:  
>-Για δες Rei! Νομίζω ότι είναι ένας μικρός εγώ που κρύβεται πίσω σου!<p>

Τότε ο Ryu βγήκε έξω δειλά-δειλά και μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αμηχανίας έτρεξε χαρούμενος να χωθεί στην αγκαλιά του:

-Μπαμπάκα! Χαίρομαι τόσο που σε ξαναβλέπω...!

-Αγόρι μου...Κι εγώ χαίρομαι...Μου έλειψες τόσο πολύ...Του απάντησε τότε ο Νέο συγκινημένος, έπειτα πήρε αγκαλιά και την κόρη του που την είχε η Mako μέχρι τότε, έπειτα γύρισε στην τριάδα και είπε:

-Σας ευχαριστώ κορίτσια...Θα το θυμάμαι αυτό...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Του απάντησε η Amy.

-Τώρα πρέπει να πηγαίνουμε...

-Ναι βέβαια. Τους είπε τότε η Rei κι αφού φίλησε τα παιδιά, τους άφησε να φύγουν πρώτη δουλειά τους όταν έφτασαν στο σπίτι ήταν να τα βάλουν να κοιμηθούν ενώ οι δύο τους είχαν μια σύντομη κουβέντα:

-Χαίρομαι τόσο που είσαι πάλι εδώ...

-Κι εγώ...Και ξέρεις άτι; Τα πήγες πολύ καλά ποτέ δεν ήμουν τόσο περήφανος για σένα...Της είπε ο Neo και την έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του εκείνη δεν είπε τίποτε άλλο παρά χώθηκε πιο μέσα με το σκηνικό να κλείνει με ένα τρυφερό φιλί βέβαια ο Ryu με την αδερφή του δεν είχαν κοιμηθεί ακόμα αλλά κρυφοκοιτούσαν από την πόρτα κι έτριβαν τα χέρια τους από τη χαρά τους...

Κι έτσι τελείωσαν όλα με ένα πράγμα να μένει σταθερό...όσο ο Neo και οι φίλες του ζουν, η ειρήνη πάντα θα βασιλεύει...


End file.
